Fuir,protéger, le tuer et t'aimer
by 02melanienie
Summary: Homecoming: Elena surprend Klaus pret à tuer un bébé, souhaitaint l'utiliser comme 'avantage' contre Mikael. Elle s'empare du bambin et entraîne malgré lui Damon dans une fuite pour échapper à l'hybride vengeur. Fuir, protéger le bébé,tuer Klaus et aimer?
1. Un plan qui tombe à l'eau

_**Wow, une éternité que je n'ai pas posté une nouvelle fiction non? Et bien me revoilà avec une histoire d'ores et déjà finie d'écrire (ou presque il me reste le chapitre final à écrire). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Je posterai un chapitre tous les jours ou tous les deux jours, je ne vais pas vous embeter plus longtemps et je vais vous laisser lire ;)** _

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Diaries incluant ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas

**Pairing:** Damon & Elena

**Rating**: K+ mais T pour plus de sureté

**Timeline**: Pendant le 3X09

* * *

><p>La soirée du Homecoming battait son plein lorsqu'Elena pénétra dans la demeure des Lockwood, tentant désespérément de se débarrasser de ce désagréable sentiment de nervosité qui l'habitait, se manifestant non seulement par ce nœud au fond de sa gorge, mais également par ses mains quelques peu tremblantes. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air, mêlée de vapeurs d'alcool et de transpiration avant de faire quelques pas qui se voulaient assurés au milieu de la foule. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire et ceci se résumait simplement : elle devait croiser Klaus, et elle ne se doutait pas qu'il la trouverait en temps voulu, ainsi manifester sa présence, lui prouver qu'elle était bien là, et ensuite regagner en toute discrétion sa voiture et enfin mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et l'hybride laissant ainsi son double prendre les choses en main et en même temps sa place. Rien de plus simple, lui avait assuré Katherine avec un petit sourire. Damon quant à lui, n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle fasse ne serait ce qu'une apparition à cette fête et que cela puisse la mettre en danger mais il en valait de la réussite de leur plan, il fallait que Klaus n'ait aucun doute sur l'identité de la jeune femme qui se tiendrait devant lui lors du subterfuge, il fallait qu'il pense que c'était Elena, la même Elena qu'il avait croisé un peu plutôt dans la soirée.<p>

-**Il ne manquait que vous pour que la fête soit parfaite, Miss Gilbert**, susurra une voix à son oreille qui la fit sursauter, la tirant brutalement de ses pensées.

Elle respira longuement pour reprendre contenance et se retourna enfin pour rencontrer les yeux bleu givré de Klaus. Il arborait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et un regard mêlé d'une certaine malice mais également d'un éclat de haine et de nervosité, cependant bien dissimulé sous son allure pleine d'assurance.

Elena ne répondit rien, ses derniers mots n'invitaient pas à la conversation, son ton, son visage, n'invitaient pas à la conversation. Il fut donc le premier à reprendre la parole.

La discussion fut brève, allant droit au but sans aucun détour. Il la félicita tout d'abord d'avoir réussi à tuer Mikael, sa voix reflétant parfaitement la grande part de doute que portait pour lui cette affirmation. Il remarqua ensuite sa nervosité qu'elle n'avait put dissimuler malgré sa volonté. Puis, ce fut à son tour de tenter d'enfouir une certaine nervosité en intimidant Elena, lui indiquant qu'en 1000ans on n'avait cessé de vouloir le tuer, qu'il avait toujours eut une longueur d'avance, que quoi qu'ils aient prévu ils échoueraient. Sa voix d'ordinaire si calme, si parfaitement contrôlée s'emballa puis il s'éloigna rapidement, agrippant Tyler par le bras.

Elena put enfin respirer de nouveau. Elle se rendit vivement au bar et avala un verre qui se révéla rapidement ne pas contenir que de l'eau lorsque le liquide glissa le long de sa gorge l'enflammant au passage. Reposant le verre sur le comptoir, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, plus qu'impatiente de quitter cette maison dans laquelle elle se sentait épiée, en danger, s'attendant à voir Klaus lui sauter à la gorge à chaque couloir sombre. Ses talons claquaient avec régularité sur le marbre du hall alors qu'elle approchait rapidement de son échappatoire, autant au sens propre qu'au sens figuré. Elle allait franchir la porte lorsqu'une voix attira son attention et la stoppa dans son avancé.

**-Il** _est _**notre avantage, il nous permettra de faire le poids contre Mikael, il peut faire le poids contre un originel… je me fiche de savoir ça !** Hurla cette même voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Se déchaussant pour être plus silencieuse, elle s'approcha de la porte entrebâillée donnant sur un petit salon privé. A l'intérieur, Klaus faisait les cent pas devant un Tyler immobile et silencieux.

-**Je m'occuperai de cela si tu ne veux pas le faire, mais tu dois t'occuper de la seconde partie !** Exigea l'hybride avec fermeté.

Tyler hocha la tête, le regard fixé sur un point au sol.

**-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, rien ne sert de patienter. Je vais le faire** déclara-t-il en se penchant pour se saisir de quelque chose.

Elena ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle vit la chose dont Klaus venait de s'emparer. Dans ses bras, enfoui sous une grosse couverture beige, elle voyait des petites mains dépassées et en se concentrant mieux, elle parvint à distinguer le visage d'un bébé. Il ou elle devait avoir un an, tout au plus et semblait encore ensommeillé. Klaus attrapa ensuite un long poignard aiguisé qui l'attendait sur la table basse puis il l'approcha de la gorge du nourrisson. Le cœur d'Elena s'emballa sous l'effet de la panique, il était sur le point de tuer cet enfant et elle ne pouvait le laisser faire ! Lorsqu'un garde hybride passa un peu plus loin dans le couloir, elle sortit avec agilité une grenade de son sac à main et la lui balança en plein visage, l'aveuglant et le faisant hurler de douleur. Klaus et Tyler levèrent les yeux à l'unisson, alertés par ce cri. Klaus pesta tout bas avant de jeter presque le bébé dans son couffin posé au sol et d'ouvrir la porte du cabinet privé en grand fracas, se précipitant vers son hybride aveuglé qui se tortillait au sol un peu plus loin. Elena saisit sa chance. Elle s'engouffra dans la pièce à toute vitesse, enveloppa de ses bras le corps frêle du bambin avant de le soulever et de s'enfuir par l'autre porte du salon.

Par chance, Elena était venu assez souvent chez Tyler dans son enfance et son adolescence pour connaître la maison comme ci c'était la sienne. Sans aucune hésitation, elle tourna à gauche traversa la cuisine en toute hâte, tentant tant bien que mal de garder le bébé silencieux, avant de pivoter à droite, vers la seconde porte de sortie de la demeure. Elle jeta un regard paniqué derrière elle, vérifiant que personne ne la suivait avant de reporter son attention devant elle et de pousser un hurlement tonitruant lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un. Sa bouche fut rapidement recouverte par une main puissante l'empêchant de faire plus de bruit.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?** Gronda la voix d'un ton agacé, en la saisissant fermement par le bras.

Le vampire enleva doucement sa main de sa bouche et elle murmura dans un souffle de soulagement :

**-Damon…Tu m'as fait peur je croyais…enfin Klaus et Tyler, et j'ai cru qu'ils….et que et puis toi** haleta-t-elle en essayant de retrouver son calme et une respiration régulière.

**-Merde, Elena réponds ! Tu es censée être partie depuis longtemps déjà !** S'énerva Damon en essayant de garder une voix basse.

**-Contre temps** lâcha-t-elle et au même instant, le bébé se mit à gazouiller, se frottant les yeux.

Damon baissa la tête vers la couverture qu'elle portait, se stoppa un instant éberlué puis remonta vivement son regard vers elle et articula :

-**Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?**

**-Un bébé** répondit-elle comme si elle énonçait une évidence.

-**Je sais ce que c'est, ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'est ce que cette chose fait dans tes bras ?** S'exclama-t-il à voix basse, de plus en plus énervé, les dents serrées pour s'éviter de crier.

**-Je t'expliquerai tout, mais pas maintenant, on doit partir. Klaus va me rechercher, il faut mettre le bébé en sécurité.**

**-Mais qu'est ce que ce bé…**

**-Maintenant Damon** le pressa-t-elle en entendant les portes de la cuisine s'ouvrir bruyamment

Instinctivement, elle agrippa la main du vampire et le laissa l'entraîner rapidement vers la sortie, serrant de toutes ses forces le bébé contre sa poitrine.

Ils franchir en un clin d'œil le seuil de la maison et se retrouvèrent bientôt à descendre les escaliers rejoignant au parking quand une voix s'éleva :

-**Vous n'irez pas bien loin ! Mes hybrides sont partout** !

Elena renforça sa prise autour du bébé, priant pour qu'ils arrivent à se sortir de ce pétrin dans lequel elle les avait jetés quand soudain, une main vigoureuse s'enroula autour de la gorge de Damon et le souleva de quelques centimètres, l'obligeant à lâcher sa main. Elena recula de quelques pas, berçant comme elle le pouvait le bébé qui commençait à pigner en regardant pétrifiée Klaus porter plus de pression sur le cou de Damon.

**-Je te l'avais dit** sourit l'hybride en portant son regard sur elle. **Rends-moi le bébé** ! ordonna-t-il calmement.

Elena pinça les lèvres, la détermination s'inscrivant sur son visage alors qu'elle annonçait un clair :

**-Non !**

Damon gémit sous les doigts de Klaus.

**-Mauvaise réponse.**

Et sur ces mots il enfonça son poing dans la poitrine du vampire sous le regard horrifié d'Elena.

-**Donne moi le bébé, Elena, je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois** la prévint-il, son visage affichant désormais une moue de mécontentement face à la désobéissance de la jeune femme.

Elle secoua doucement la tête, tiraillée entre l'envie de protéger l'enfant et celle de protéger Damon.

**-Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi** soupira Klaus d'un air faussement ennuyé avant d'enfoncer plus profondément sa main à l'intérieur de Damon, arrachant un petit cri aigu à la jeune femme.

**-Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais toi…Niklaus.**

Ce dernier tourna vivement la tête à l'annonce de son nom et stoppa son geste quand son regard croisa celui de Mikael. Eleva le vit très clairement se tendre et il relâcha nonchalamment Damon, le laissant s'écraser lourdement sur le sol.

-**Je savais que tout ça était un coup monté !** Pesta l'hybride en cherchant immédiatement le support de son armée d'hybride.

**-Pas la peine de les chercher, les voici** déclara Mikael en montrant de la main l'armée de Klaus avançant lentement derrière le père des originels.

La lèvre inférieure de Klaus se mit à trembler et Elena ne su dire si cela était de rage ou de contrariété alors que Mikael expliquait qu'il les avait hypnotisés.

-**Je m'en fiche ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux, tu ne peux pas me tuer !** Se mit-il à grogner, et cela plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose.

Elena baissa les yeux vers un Damon rampant et profita de l'altercation des deux originels pour s'agenouiller à son niveau et, d'une voix étranglée lui demanda :

-**Damon, ça va ?**

Il hocha mécaniquement la tête en levant ses yeux bleu céruléen vers Elena, lui demandant silencieusement si elle allait bien et elle hocha la tête à son tour en lui adressant un léger sourire réconfortant.

-**Il faut qu'on parte d'ici** lui chuchota-t-elle et il approuva tout bas. Ils se relevèrent ensemble et s'apprêtèrent à s'enfuir, remarquant que Klaus et Mikael étaient bien trop pris dans leur dispute pour les remarquer quand soudain, le bébé se mit à pleurer. Elena plissa les yeux en crispant la mâchoire alors que Damon fulminait tout bas.

**-Revenez là !Si vous partez je vous jure que je vous retrouverai et vous tuerai!** Hurla Klaus et son cri fut suivi de l'arrivé de Tyler qui s'approcha d'un pas décidé de Damon et Elena.

**-Ecoute Elena, donne moi gentiment l'enfant et il ne vous fera rien** dit tranquillement Tyler en tendant les bras vers elle. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu ne serait ce qu'esquisser un mouvement pour lui donner, Damon sortit de sa veste le pieu en chêne blanc, le planta dans l'épaule de Tyler qui recula sous le coup avant de le lancer à pleine allure entre Klaus et Mikael. Voyant l'opportunité de tuer l'autre filer sous leurs yeux, les deux originels bondirent pour rattraper le pieu et Damon profita de cet instant pour soulever Elena, la caler contre son torse et déguerpir aussi vite qu'il lui en était possible.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Elena rouvrit les yeux, Damon la déposait délicatement sur le siège passager de sa voiture avant de montrer du côté conducteur et de démarrer la voiture en un instant. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'auto déboulait sur la route principale de Mystic Falls à 120 kmh.

-**A quoi tu pensais Elena ?** La questionna-t-il d'une voix tonitruante en faisant de grands gestes, tenant à peine le volant.** Tu te rends compte que tu as tout gâché, tout le plan et peut-être notre seule chance de tuer Klaus.**

**-Je suis désolée** s'excusa-t-elle doucement avant de reprendre plus vivement. **Je sais que j'ai tout gâché mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire !**

**-Tu aurais dû suivre le plan, c'est tout !** dit-il avec fermeté en se tournant vers elle.

**-Damon, le volant !** cria-t-elle paniquée alors que la voiture déviait vers le fossé.

**-Putain !** grogna-t-il fort avant de reprendre avec facilité le contrôle du véhicule.

Dans les bras d'Elena, le bébé se mit à gigoter brusquement, commençant à pleurer. Damon allait sortir que ce n'était pas le moment que le petit se manifeste quand il tourna la tête pour voir Elena le bercer lentement, embrassant sa petite tête affublée de boucle blonde en lui chuchotant à l'oreille de se rendormir avec une voix d'une extrême douceur. Un sourire sincère se dessina sur les lèvres du vampire alors qu'il soupirait, sa colère disparaissant petit à petit. Lorsque le bambin se fut calmé, Elena leva la tête vers Damon et croisa son regard qui ne reflétait désormais plus que de la colère mais autre chose qu'elle avait de la peine à déceler…de la tendresse peut-être ?

**-Elena** commença-t-il d'une voix normale avant d'être interrompu.

-**Chut, il s'endort** murmura-t-elle en caressant la joue du petit, souriant doucement.

**-Tu ne peux pas le garder** chuchota-t-il en s'arrêtant sur le bas côté.

**-Je sais, mais si je ne le protège pas qui le fera ?** demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**-Il doit avoir des parents, de la famille. Elena, réfléchis, tu n'as pas de temps pour un bébé et Klaus va vouloir le récupérer.**

**-Raison de plus. Qui sait ce qu'il a fait de sa famille, qui sait s'il a une famille ! Si Klaus met la main sur lui, il le tuera.**

-**C'était ce qu'il allait faire quand tu l'as pris ?** L'interrogea Damon à mi-voix.

Elle hocha la tête pour toutes réponses, déglutissant péniblement puis reprit après quelques longues secondes :

-**Il a également dit que le bébé était leur avantage contre Mikael et contre les originels en général**.

Damon haussa un sourcil intéressé

-**Qu'est ce qu'il a dit d'autre ?**

**-Rien avant qu'il n'essaye de lui trancher la gorge** expliqua péniblement la jeune femme en caressant le cou intact du bébé.

-**Ca va aller ?** lui demanda-t-il en passant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille pour pouvoir apercevoir son visage.

-**Oui** répondit-elle, **c'est juste…promets moi qu'on ne laissera pas Klaus le reprendre Damon** le pria-t-elle en lui adressant un regard implorant.

Il sembla hésiter un instant avant d'acquiescer : **Je te le promets Elena.**

**-Mais dans ce cas, on ne peut pas retourner à la pension, il nous trouverait trop facilement.**

**-Tu voudrais qu'on se cache ?** lui demanda-t-elle intriguée.

**-Si tu veux garder le bébé et peut-être retrouver ses parents ou ses origines et même pourquoi il aurait pu être l'avantage de Klaus contre Mikael, il faut fuir Mystic Falls, nous n'y sommes plus en sécurité.**

**-Mais pour aller où ?** l'interrogea-t-elle encore, le doute et l'inquiétude perçant désormais sa voix.

**-Je ne sais pas pour l'instant, on trouvera mais on ne peut pas rester là cette nuit. Je t'emmène chez toi, tu fais tes valises et on part, on dormira dans un hôtel pour cette nuit le temps de remettre nos idées au clair!**

A la vue du regard incertain d'Elena il ajouta : **Si tu veux protéger le bébé et te protéger par la même occasion, il faut mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et nous et gagner du temps pour trouver un plan !**

Elle hocha la tête puis il redémarra et prit le chemin de la maison des Gilbert.

**-Nous voilà en cavale** murmura Elena à elle-même en observant le bébé endormi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce premier chapitre? Des idées sur l'identité de ce bébé? Suggestions pour la suite? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :D<em> **


	2. La Fuite

Tout d'abord merci pour toutes vos reviews positives, je vais y répondre ici vu que la plupart d'entre vous ne sont pas incrit ;)

**Lucie96:** Merci pour ta review :D On ne découvrera pas tout de suite ce qu'à de spécial le bébé mais ça viendra ;)

**Marielle:** Merci d'avoir laissé une review. Je pourrais garder le suspense mais bon, il est évident que celà rapprochera Damon et Elena :D J'espère que la suite te plaira

**Lise67:** Que d'enthousiasme! :) Voilà la suite, je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre? ^^ Merci pour ta review

**Fanny:** Wow, je te remercie pour cette review, je ne sais pas si j'ai un don pour écrire mais en tout cas ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies et suivent mes histoires :D

**Saina:** Je te remercie, désolé la réponse est courte mais je tenais à te dire merci pour cette review

**belladu57:** Ah je ne te dirais pas si tu as raison, il ne faudrait pas gâcher le suspense (même une personne ayant posté une review a raison...peut-être est ce toi? ^^) Merci!

**Lokita-91:** Merci beaucoup! Contente que mon idée te plaise, tu vas voir déjà un peu comment ils se débrouillent avec ce petit bout'dchou dans ce chapitre )

**Chlo**: Merci de vouloir mettre une review à chaque chapitre, mais ne t'en fais pas si ça n'est pas possible, on n'a pas toujours le temps de laisser une review surtout que je poste assez vite... Merci pour le compliment et pour tes idées sur l'identité de l'enfant je dirais la même qu'à belladu57, une personne dans les review à raison et peut-être est-ce toi ^^

**Elisa, LAurA0809 et Manon:** Excusez moi si je réponds à vos review en même temps mais je vous remercie toutes les trois et ça me fait plaisir que vous trouviez l'histoire prometteuse et interessante (et merci LAurA0809 de trouver l'idée réaliste, j'ai toujours du mal lorsque j'écris une fiction de savoir si l'idée est probable alors ça me rassure ) et Manon, il se pourrait que tu aies raison comme il se pourrait que tu es tort, mais quelqu'un a une proposition de juste ;)

* * *

><p>La voiture se gara rapidement devant la maison des Gilbert, le bruit de moteur brisant le silence paisible du quartier. Damon coupa le contact, sortit et vint ouvrir la portière d'Elena. Elle émergea lentement du véhicule, essayant d'éviter d'infliger au bébé des secousses qui pourraient l'agiter . Puis, une fois sur ses deux jambes, elle suivit Damon à l'intérieur, accélérant le pas, après tout il ne pouvait pas prévoir ce que ferait Klaus pour se venger et récupérer le bébé, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Ils furent à l'étage en quelques secondes. A peine la porte franchit, Elena demanda à Damon de sortir un grand sac de voyage noir enfoui sous le lit et il le posa sur son lit, l'ouvrant en hâte.<p>

-**Dépêche-toi, prends le strict nécessaire**, lui conseilla-t-il en ouvrant sa penderie, lui désignant de la main ses vêtements.

Elle ne bougea pas immédiatement, comme embêtée. Puis enfin, elle leva les yeux vers Damon en indiquant le petit du menton.

-**Tu ne pourrais pas le teni…**

**-Hors de question** refusa-t-il expressément en levant les mains. Elena soupira et cala l'enfant entre ses deux oreillers avant de s'atteler à sa tache bientôt rejoint par Damon qui mettait dans sa valise tout ce qui lui semblait utile.

**-Sérieusement Damon ?** Souffla-t-elle en feignant une profonde exaspération alors qu'il venait de glisser dans son sac la fameuse culotte rouge affriolante qu'il avait trouvée en fouillant dans ses tiroirs quelques jours plutôt.

**-Tu peux être en cavale ET sexy** sourit-il de son sourire en coin charmeur malgré le fait que la situation n'invitait pas à l'humour.

Elle grogna, dans un bougonnement plus de rire que d'énervement avant de taper le dessus de sa main pour qu'il l'éloigne de la valise

**-Laisse moi faire d'accord et va plutôt chercher des affaires chez toi** lui dit-elle en se précipitant vers la salle de bain pour préparer une trousse de toilette. Il lui obéit, n'appréciant cependant pas l'idée de la laisser seule, avant de disparaitre par la fenêtre de sa chambre. La jeune femme s'affaira pendant plusieurs minutes à remplir sa valise, emmenant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle trouvait susceptible d'être utile.

Damon fut revenu bien plus tôt qu'elle ne l'escomptait et il se glissa silencieusement dans sa chambre, la faisant sursauter quand elle entendit un «** Prête ?** » sorti de nulle part.

**-Oui,** répondit-elle en tirant la fermeture éclair du sac, restant cependant immobile une fois cela fait.

**-Tu es sur de vouloir ça ?**lui demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée, avant de s'approcher d'elle avec lenteur.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire, tentative également de chasser les larmes qui menaçait de dévaler ses joues.

**-Je ne veux pas tout quitter, ma maison, Mystic Falls, mes amis, mais on n'a pas le choix n'est ce pas ?** Et il hocha la tête de manière presque imperceptible.

**-Je ne voulais pas ça pour toi** murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

**-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Damon, à vrai dire tout est ma faute** avoua-t-elle en posant avec hésitation une main sur son bras. **J'ai tout fait foiré en prenant le bébé et tu aurais toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir, me détester. J'ai gâché les chances de tuer Klaus, de récupérer Stefan, d'en finir avec tout ça…**

**-Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais te détester** dit-il soudainement en plantant son regard azur dans le sien, et elle se sentit soudain gênée. Gênée par cette proximité, gênée par ses mots, gênée par son regard. Le bébé se mit alors à se tortiller sur le lit, les sortant de leur bulle et Elena vint immédiatement à ses côtés pour le porter. En se retournant vers Damon elle fit remarquer :

-**On n'a rien pour s'occuper de lui.**

Damon allait répondre quand il reçut un message sur son portable. Il le lut en vitesse avant de remettre le téléphone dans sa poche.

**-C'était Katherine, selon elle Klaus est parti à notre recherche, elle ne m'en a pas dit plus. Il faut partir tout de suite !** S'exclama-t-il avec hâte se saisissant de sa valise et du poignet d'Elena pour l'entraîner avec lui.

**-Attends Damon, et le bébé !**

**-L'achat de biberon attendra quelques heures, si on perd plus de temps ici, Klaus nous retrouvera et crois moi ta maison est le second endroit le plus évident ou tu pourrais te trouver après la pension. Il ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi et du bébé si bien qu'il n'aura même plu besoin de biberon !** S'énerva-t-il plus sous l'effet de la panique que d'autre chose.

Elena ne dit rien et le suivit dans l'escalier avant de grimper dans la voiture. Il jeta la valise dans le coffre et la rejoint en un clin d'œil avait de démarrer et de filer dans la nuit, les roues crissant sur le bitume. Le silence demeura dans l'habitacle pendant plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent durer une éternité, Damon concentré sur la route et Elena focalisée sur un point de par la fenêtre alors que le bébé dormait dans ses bras.

**-On va où au juste ?** l'interrogea-t-elle finalement, la question lui trottant dans la tête alors que cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils roulaient.

-**Vers le sud, on va rouler jusqu'en Géorgie puis on s'arrêtera la bas, dans un motel** répondit Damon d'un air absent.

**-On va vivre en vagabond pendant combien de temps ?** lui demanda la jeune femme en collant son front à la vitre.

**-Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur pour toi de retourner à Mystic Falls, mais ça il aurait fallut y réfléchir avant de taper sur les nerfs de Klaus** ajouta-t-il.

Elle soupira : elle savait qu'elle n'avait à s'en vouloir qu'à elle-même et que Damon ne faisait que la protéger en l'emmenant loin de Mystic Falls.

-**Merci,** reprit-elle soudainement, en regardant cette fois son chauffeur.

-**Pourquoi ?** S'étonna le vampire en détournant son attention de la route.

-**D' être là. Pour assumer ma bêtise. Pour me soutenir.**

**-Je serais toujours là pour te soutenir. Tu te souviens, je te l'ai promis, jamais plus je ne te laisserai** lui rappela-t-il d'une voix douce, en posant sa main sur la boite de vitesse.

-**Et ta bêtise n'en est pas vraiment une,** continua-t-il. **Tu ne voulais que sauver ce bébé**…soupira le jeune homme. **Au moins, quand tu fais des conneries, elles sont altruistes.**

Elle sourit et posa avec délicatesse sa main par-dessus celle de Damon sur la boite de vitesse. Il frémit à son contact avant de se détendre un peu, savourant la chaleur prodiguée par la paume de sa main délicate. Enfin, il lui susurra : **Tu devrais dormir, Elena. Tu as l'air épuisée et nous n'arriverons pas tout de suite le bébé aura besoin que tu sois en forme lorsqu'il se réveillera.**

Elle acquiesça et enleva sa main de celle du beau brun pour s'en servir d'appui afin de se mettre plus à l'aise.

**-Bonne nuit Damon** chuchota-t-elle d'ores et déjà assoupie.

-**Bonne nuit, Elena** lui souhaita-t-il d'une toute petite voix alors qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle rencontra les gros chiffres rouges d'un radioréveil indiquant 6 : 18 et un oreiller moelleux sous sa joue. Elena baissa doucement les yeux vers le bébé qui dormait toujours dans le creux de ses bras puis remarqua Damon, assoupi sur un fauteuil près du lit. Elle aurait bien voulu continuer son inspection de la pièce mais la fatigue prit le dessus et elle sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil.<p>

* * *

><p>Ses paupières se soulevèrent avec difficultés alors qu'il sortait d'une sieste de quelques heures. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le réveil indiquant désormais 8 :23. Damon avait dormi quatre petites heures, ne cessant de se réveiller pour vérifier si Elena allait bien, si elle dormait toujours paisiblement sur le lit. Il s'étira, remerciant au passage sa condition de vampire qui l'empêchait d'avoir des courbatures dû à sa nuit peu confortable sur le fauteuil. Ils étaient arrivé au motel à quatre heures trente du matin et Damon avait dû hypnotiser le réceptionniste pour que celui-ci accepte de leur donner une chambre sans carte d'identité ni même acompte. Après cela, il avait porté Elena dans la chambre, lui avait enlevé ses chaussures et l'avait allongée sous les draps de l'imposant lit King size de la suite princière (nom bien disproportionné donné à la chambre simplette que leur offrait cet hôtel miteux), avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil en cuir poster près du lit.<p>

Il se redressa un peu et posa les yeux sur la jeune femme endormie. Son esprit se mit à vagabonder, associant Elena à la Belle au bois dormant profondément assoupie mais il ne s'imagina cependant pas comme le prince charmant dont le baiser la réveillerait de son sommeil. Charmant ça oui, il l'était, mais un prince c'était déjà une autre histoire pensa-t-il en souriant malgré lui. Il focalisa de nouveau son esprit et ses yeux sur Elena. Ces cheveux bruns avaient pris sous le coup du repos, une ondulation qui lui allait à ravir, ses paupières étaient pressées et ne s'agitaient pas, signe d'un sommeil serein. Ses yeux parcoururent son visage, son cou sur lequel il ne s'attarda pas, sa poitrine puis le bébé dormant contre elle, suçant son pouce. L'enfant avait des cheveux blond cendré parsemant sa tête d'adorables petites boucles. Sa peau était pâle et ses joues rebondies, tout comme ses lèvres charnues, avaient une jolie teinte rosée. Le bébé ne portait rien de très recherché, un pyjama beige arborant un petit mouton sur le devant. Damon ne s'y connaissait pas très bien niveau bébé mais au vu de la taille du petit, il lui aurait donné 1 an et demi. Les paupières de l'enfant se soulevèrent lentement dévoilant deux yeux en amande et Damon n'arriva pas à déterminé s'il devait les qualifier de noisette très clair tirant sur le vert, ou de vert foncé tirant sur la noisette. Ils se fixèrent un long moment dans le silence le plus complet, abysses bleus du jeune homme rencontrant les forêts verdoyantes du petit. Ce dernier ne souriait pas mais ne menaçait pas non plus de pleurer, il était calme, observant Damon qui se demanda soudain si le nourrisson qu'il avait devant lui était un garçon ou une fille. Quand le bébé ferma de nouveau les yeux, Damon en profita pour s'absenter de la chambre.

* * *

><p>Elena fut réveillée par une agréable odeur de bacon bien grillé et de toast. Le cri de l'estomac étant plus fort que l'appel du sommeil, elle se réveilla et s'assit contre la tête de lit, prenant garde de ne pas faire tomber le bébé qui, elle le remarqua, ne dormait plus.<p>

**-Bonjour, belle au bois dormant**, débuta Damon, accompagné d'un petit sourire en coin avant de poser devant elle un copieux petit déjeuner.

**-Wow, bonjour** bafouilla-t-elle en se frottant les yeux. **On est où ?**

**-Brunswick, Géorgie. Motel Quarter Deck.**

**-Hum…**marmonna-t-elle en laissant sa tête tomber en arrière contre la tête de lit.

-**Ca ne va pas ?** S'enquit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

**-Si, faut juste le temps que je refasse surface** lui sourit-elle. Elle baissa les yeux vers le plateau garni d'une assiette remplie de bacon, saucisses, toasts, d'une tasse de café et d'une de chocolat au lait, de quelques croissants et du beurre, de la confiture et de la pate à tartiner. Son ventre cria soudain famine.** Je crois que le déjeuner au lit va être gâché** soupira-t-elle et il fronça les sourcils ce à quoi elle répondit en lui montrant le bébé qu'elle hissa sur ses genoux maintenant qu'il était parfaitement réveillé. **On n'a toujours rien pour lui…**

**-Faux** la coupa-t-il et il se leva du lit, sortit un grand sac de sous la table et en saisit deux paquets de couches, cinq biberons différents en plastique et verre, quatre boites de lait en poudre pour tout âge, un assortiment de compotes et petits pots, deux tétines : une rose et une bleue. Elena resta interdite devant lui, trop surprise de son geste pour dire un mot ce qui l'inquiéta :

**-Ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait ?**

-**Si…si si c'est ça c'est juste que…je ne m'y attendais pas. Merci Damon Vraiment merci** répéta-t-elle heureuse de son geste.

-**Mais c'est juste pour aujourd'hui !** reprit-il fermement.** On va vite trouver un foyer pour ce bébé avant de trouver un plan contre Klaus.**

Elena ne put s'empêcher de rire et Damon se renfrogna.

**-Désolée c'est que, là nous avons des réserves pour plusieurs semaines ! Je vais pouvoir déjeuner l'esprit tranquille** lui sourit-elle finalement et il lui rendit de bon cœur son sourire.

**-Alors mange, ça va refroidir** lui conseilla-t-il.

-**Mais, je ne mangerai jamais tout ça toute seule**! lui dit la jeune femme en demeurant les yeux écarquillés devant l'amas de nourriture.

-**Qui a dit que tu étais toute seule ?** Glissa-t-il sournoisement avant de venir à vitesse vampirique mordre dans un croissant.

**-Hey !** Pouffa-t-elle en mordant à son tour dans un toast tartiné de confiture, Damon assit près d'-elle.

Le bébé commença à pleurer et Damon soupira, déçu que ce marmot ait gâché un si beau moment.

**-Il a faim lui aussi** annonça-t-elle en essayant de la calmer lui chuchotant : **Oui, ne t'en fais pas tu vas manger toi aussi.**

**-Déjeuner au lit foutu** grogna-t-il en faisant exprès de s'étaler lourdement et de tout son long sur le lit.

**-Normal, il doit manger aussi mais si tu veux qu'il ne soit pas foutu, donne lui le biberon** lui proposa-t-elle très sérieusement.

-**Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas de fièvre**? Se moqua-t-il.** Hors de question que je touche à ce gosse !**

**-Alors s'il te plaît, va préparer un biberon tant pis pour le déjeuner au lit Damon, c'était gentil de ta part** avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

**-Et comment je suis censé lui préparer un biberon ?** demanda-t-il en commençant à hausser la voix.

-**Tu prends un des biberons que tu as acheté, le grand en verre avec la tétine transparente sera bien. Tu mets ensuite de l'eau. Tu lis ce qui est écrit sur la boite de lait, le nombre de cuillerées, tu ajoutes le bon nombre, et tu fais chauffer au micro-onde du motel.**

**-Tu ne veux pas plutôt le faire ?** lui demanda-t-il en faisant la moue.

**-Si tu veux mais à ce moment là, tu gardes le bébé…** Elle eut à peine finit sa phrase qu'il avait déjà disparu et un sourire étira ses lèvres. L'enfant se mit lui aussi à sourire en regardant Elena les yeux grands ouverts.

**-Le petit déjeuner ne va pas tarder à venir pour toi aussi** lui dit elle en touchant le bout de son nez ce qui le fit sourire encore plus. Elle poussa le plateau et sortit du lit en portant le bambin dans ses bras quand la porte claqua.

**-Déjà de retour ?** S'étonna-t-elle en observant Damon sur le pas de la porte.

**-Etre un vampire a ses avantages** minauda-t-il en lui tendant le biberon de lait qu'elle saisit. Elle versa une goutte sur sa main, trouva le lait à bonne température et proposa la tétine au petit qui l'agrippa presque sauvagement, engloutissant plus de lait que sa bouche ne pouvait en contenir ce qui le faisait couler du coin de ses lèvres jusqu'à son menton. Elena s'assit sur le fauteuil pour être plus à l'aise et Damon se mit en fasse d'elle, observant presque fasciné la dextérité avec laquelle elle nourrissait le bébé.

-**On croirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie…**commenta-t-il sans la lâcher des yeux.

**-Je me suis beaucoup occupée de Jeremy quand il était petit et Caroline et moi avons fait les baby-sitters quelques fois** expliqua-t-elle distraitement, concentrée sur sa tâche.

-**Il avait faim** continua-t-il avec légèreté, poussant un petit rire.

**-Effectivement…tu pourrais me passer une serviette ou quelque chose, il en met partout…**rigola-t-elle joyeusement.

Damon s'exécuta et lui tendit un bavoir.

**-Un vrai petit cochon** glissa-t-il pour briser le silence qui s'était de nouveau créer.

**-Il n'est pas plus sale que toi quand tu te nourris** lâcha-t-elle sans réfléchir avant de lever la tête vers lui, un peu embarrassée. **Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça…**

**-Non tu as raison, si on considère que le lait est remplacé par du sang, je ne suis pas plus propre que lui** admit-il avec un sourire en coin, se crispant sur le lit. Elena le remarqua de suite, enleva le biberon de la bouche du bébé qui commença à ronchonner et lui demanda :

-**Ca ne va pas ?**

**-Si, juste…on va dire que je n'ai pas de gentille Elena pour me nourrir au biberon** dit le vampire en lui faisant un sourire étrange. **Mais**, ça attendra je peux encore attendre.

Le bébé se mit à hurler en tendant désespérément les mains vers le biberon pour l'atteindre.

-**Il semblerait que lui ne puisse pas** reprit-elle en lui redonnant la tétine.

Une fois le repas terminé pour l'enfant Elena posa le biberon sur la table de chevet et lui fit faire son rot, avant de le câliner un peu pour l'apaiser.

**-Tu ne devrais pas trop t'y attacher Elena** souffla-t-il ennuyé. **Tu ne peux pas le garder.**

**-Je sais…on le rendra à sa famille mais il a besoin d'affection** se défendit-elle en embrassant sa joue.** Je vais le changer** dit elle soudainement pour couper court à la conversation avant de se lever et d'aller chercher des couches.

-**Au fait, je me demandais, c'est un garçon ou une fille ?** La questionna le jeune homme en s'appuyant contre le mur pendant qu'elle lui changeait sa couche.

-**J'ai la preuve sous les yeux que c'est un petit garçon** l'informa-t-elle souriante.

Elle le rhabilla et le reprit dans ses bras, se dirigeant vers Damon.

-**Je vais le redire mais je suis désolée pour hier soir, et je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant** chuchota-t-elle en fixant le sol.

-**Je vais le redire mais tu as agi stupidement et sans réfléchir, néanmoins tu voulais sauver la vie de ce bébé et c'était honorable.**

Elle hocha la tête et se détourna, posant le bébé entre les deux oreillers.

**-Il est mignon tu ne trouves pas ?**

Damon détailla le petit garçon fièrement assis entre les deux oreillers, les regardant avec attention un petit sourire inscrit sur ses lèvres rosées.

-**Oui, il est peut-être** _un peu_ **mignon…mais n'oublie pas qu'on ne le garde pas, c'est pro…**

**-visoir je sais je sais** le coupa-t-elle.

Le bébé leva les mains en l'air et les reposa, s'amusant à taper ses petites paumes contre le matelas en riant. Et c'est là que Damon remarqua quelque chose. Il s'approcha rapidement de l'enfant, s'accroupit à côté du lit et lui attrapa le poignet.

-**Qu'est ce que c'est ?** murmura-t-il en détachant une gourmette en or.

**-Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ?**

**-Son prénom : Noah Kyle S. et sa date de naissance 13/08/2010**

**-Et alors ?**

**-Il y'a une autre inscription mais je ne peux pas la déchiffrer !**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà le second chapitre :D Et si vous les souhaitez vous pouvez aller jeter un oeil à mon profil où j'ai mis quelques liens si vous souhaitez voir comment j'imagine le bébé recueilli par Damon &amp; Elena ;)<em> **


	3. Un court répit

Merci à tous, une nouvelle fois, pour toutes vos reviews! Vous avez tous de très bonnes théories et j'espère que la suite vous plaira :D

**lilith-tw-vd-hp : **Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à ta review plus tôt mais il semblerait que le site ne veuille pas que je réponde aux reviews des personnes inscrits...alors je vais répondre ici :D Je suis contente que le début te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira également :D Tu as bien fait de mentionner Damon s'occupant du bébé, il se pourrait que je rajoute un passage dans les chapitres suivants, je verrai ;)

**Saina126:** Ah s'ils vont le garder...et bien comme tu peux le lire la présence du bébé n'enchante pas vraiment Damon et bien qu'Elena commence déjà à s'attacher au petit, il serait normal qu'elle le rende à sa famille quand/si ils la retrouvent. Je n'en dirai pas plus pour le moment et même les yeux de chiens battus ne me feront cracher le morceau lol Comme je le disais à lilith-tw-vd-hp, je ne sais pu vraiment si j'ai écrit un passage de ce genre, mais maintenant que vous en parlez il serait dommage de ne pas voir au moins une fois comment Damon se débrouille avec l'enfant donc il se pourrait qu'un passage soit rajouté dans quelques chapitres ;) Merci pour ta review:D

**Lucie96:** Merci pour ta review! Et oui, Damon ne changera pas aussi facilement et il est logique qu'il préfère laisser Elena s'en occuper :D

**Lise67:** Alors tant mieux si je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre (voilà une des raisons pour laquelle j'écris toujours en entier mes fictions avant de les poster, je déteste faire attendre les gens et il n'est pas toujours agréable en tant que lecteur de commencer une histoire sans jamais en avoir la suite...) Très heureuse que ce second chapitre t'aies plus et j'espèce qu'il en sera de même pour celui ci! Merci :D

**Marielle** : Je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère vraiment que les scènes entre eux te plairont. J'ai plutôt l'habitude de faire avancer leur relation doucement, sans pour autant traîner en longueur mais sans la précipiter (Ils ne se sauteront pas dans les bras dès ce chapitre^^) Et oui, Damon peut être charmant quand il le veut ;)

**Fanny: **Wow, ta review me touche beaucoup, merci pour le compliment et ça me fait très plaisir que la première fiction que tu aies lu était une de moi et que tu continues à lire mes fictions! Voilà une théorie interessant pour le S...malheureusement on ne saura pas dans ce chapitre si tu as raison vu que, comme tu pourras le lire, l'examen de le gourmette va vite tourner en dispute ^^ Je te fais plein de bisous aussi et te souhaite une bonne lecture :D

**j****u: **Et bien merci pour ta review et j'espère que j'arriverai à développer correctement cette 'idée prometteuse' et que ça te plaira :D

**Chlo:**Vous avez tous de supers idées et théories et même si une bonne partie est fausse (et je ne dis pas que la tienne l'est ^^) elles sont toutes très pertinentes et bien trouvé! Effectivement les yeux verts peuvent faire penser à Stefan mais...comme tu le dis les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant...le mystère reste entier! ^^ Un grand merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu continueras de trouver l'intrigue interessante!

**Manon: **Ah je vois que tu as été jeter un oeil aux photos de mon profil ^^ A la base je m'étais inspiré de mon petit cousin pour décrire le bébé (en changeant quelques petites choses) puis je me suis dit qu'il serait pas mal de proposer des photos pour mieux visualiser le bébé :D Bien sur je ne peux pas te dire si ta théorie est la bonne, mais elle est pertinente :D

**Lokita-91** : Merci pour ta review :D Belle coincidence que le bébé s'appelle comme ton neveu ^^ (qui sait, Klaus a peut-être kidnappé ton neveu et Elena & Damon l'ont recueilli :O lol) Plus sérieusement je me suis creusé la tête pour trouver un prénom au bébé, il me semble que j'ai regarder le top 100 des prénoms donnés aux USA et qu'ensuite j''en ai choisi un qui me plaisait...et c'est tombé sur Noah. Pour la gourmette, il se trouve qu'on saura bien plus tar ce qui est inscrit vu que le sujet va dévié en dispute entre Damon & Elena ^^

Et je réponds aux autres personnes qui ont laissé une review et qui sont inscrites tout de suite après que j'ai posté ce chapitre ;)

* * *

><p>Le bébé se mit à quatre pattes, avançant vers Damon en tendant la main pour attraper son bracelet mais le vampire l'éloigna de lui pour l'étudier de plus près et l'enfant se mit à pleurer.<p>

-**Tu devrais lui remettre** suggéra Elena en voyant le petit hurler de plus en plus fort en se roulant sur le lit.

**-C'est pas un gamin qui va faire la loi** ! grogna-t-il en regardant la gourmette sous toutes les coutures. **Si ca ne tenait qu'à moi il ne serait même pas ici.**

-**Ah oui, et tu aurais préféré qu'il se fasse tuer ?** Gronda-t-elle en se mettant en colère.

**-Ca nous aurait évité bien des problèmes** rétorqua-t-il en lui faisant face.

-**Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé mourir dans le passé, après tout ça t'aurait évité pas mal de problèmes non ?** Lâcha Elena.

**-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pareil** répondit-il en croisant les bras.

**-Et où est la différence ?**

**-Elena, ne t'embarque pas sur ce terrain là, tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je t'ai sauvé la vie jusqu'ici comme tu sais parfaitement que je continuerai toujours à le faire au détriment même de ma vie.**

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et le silence emplit la pièce, même le petit garçon avait arrêté de pleurer sous les cris des adultes.

Après quelques secondes, Damon soupira et prit son menton entre ses doigts pour le relever doucement, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

**-Elena, je…**

La sonnerie du téléphone le coupa et il grommela avant de décrocher.

**-Allo ?**

**-Je t'ai manqué ?** Susurra une voix familière.

**-Pas le moins du monde** fit-il d'un ton hypocrite.

-**Ouch, je pense donc que tu te passeras de mes infos…**menaça-t-elle.

-**Ne commence pas ce jeu là, Katherine. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**-Il semblerait que votre petit plan a foiré et qu'écouter aux portes ne soit pas inutile. Quand je suis arrivé pour prendre la place d'Elena, vous étiez dans l'escalier en mauvaise posture si je peux me permettre de préciser. J'ai observé à l'écart et quand vous avez pris la poudre d'escampette, j'ai vu Klaus battre en retrait avec Tyler. Je les ai suivis. Klaus a pris refuge dans le grand salon de l'étage et…on va dire que je les ai espionnés c'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'ils venaient vous recherché et que j'ai pu vous prévenir**. Elle fit une pose et Damon ajouta :

-**Je suppose que c'est là que je suis censé te remercier ?**

**-Ne te donne pas cette peine. Je sais juste qu'ils ont décidés de vous poursuivre et que Klaus n'arrêtera pas avant de vous avoir retrouvés, crois-moi je suis bien placée pour le savoir.**

**-Et tu sais où ils sont désormais ?** Voulut savoir Damon.

**-Je sais juste que Klaus n'est pas revenu chez les Lockwood après être parti vous rechercher.**

-**Ok, et Mikael ?**

**-En cendre. Klaus l'a tué avec sa propre arme : le pieu en chêne blanc. L'arme et l'originel ont ensuite tous les deux brûler et après je me suis enfuie, tu penses bien que je ne suis plus à Mystic Falls à l'heure ou je te parle.**

**-Toujours à assurer tes arrières…**soupira-t-il.

**-Toujours. Je t'ai simplement appelé car je t'avais promis de t'aider à tuer Klaus, mais vu que tout a pris une autre tournure c'était la moindre des choses.**

**-Katherine altruiste, voyez vous ça !** Railla-t-il en s'affalant sur le fauteuil.

**-Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi** Damon termina-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

-**Attends, et Ste…fan** finit-il en remarquant qu'elle avait coupé.

Il rangea son portable en soufflant. Elena avait repris le bébé dans ses bras et le tenait assis sur ses genoux, les yeux de la jeune femme remplis d'interrogations

-**Klaus veut nous retrouver et il veut le bébé à tout prix. Mikael est mort et le pieu a brûlé et je n'ai pas pu en savoir plus pour Stefan** expliqua-t-il en renversant sa tête contre le dossier.

**-Il ne nous retrouvera pas tout de suite non ?** demanda-t-elle incertaine. **Après tout, on est dans un petit hôtel perdu en Géorgie, comment pourrait-il savoir qu'on est là ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, Elena mais j'espère que tu as raison.**

Il se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la chambre, arborant une mine inquiète.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** S'enquit-elle en posant le bébé sur le lit pour venir le stopper dans sa marche infernale.

-**Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire** ! hurla-t-il en tapant violemment dans une chaise l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. **J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te protéger si Klaus nous retrouve. J'ai peur qu'à vouloir garder ce bébé, on ne s'attire que des ennuis. Nous n'avons plus aucunes armes, plus aucuns moyens de défenses ! On ne peut pas rester ici pour toujours, à attendre bien sagement qu'il nous retrouve car crois moi il le fera !**

**-Damon calme-toi** lui conseilla-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, l'immobilisant.

**-Comment veux tu que je reste calme quand nous sommes si vulnérables face à Klaus !**

-**Ecoute-moi** exigea-t-elle en portant doucement ses mains à ses joues. **On survivra à tout ça** murmura-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux, faisant voler ses paroles jusqu'à lui et les voyant s'incruster dans son esprit. **On a survécu à beaucoup de choses !**

**-Mais nous avions un plan, même dans les pires situations, ici nous n'en avons aucun, voilà ce qui rend cette situation la pire de toute !** Déclara le vampire en soutenant son regard.

**-Mais quelque chose à changer Damon malgré le fait nous n'avons pas de plan** souffla-t-elle, son regard glissant vers ses lèvres.

-**On est ensemble, plus fort, soudés. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber et je sais que tu ne le feras pas non plus à mon égard.**

Ses mots sonnèrent pour le vampire comme une douce promesse, comme un espoir, que dans les plus noires situations il existe toujours une part de lumière et ici, c'était elle sa part de lumière. Les mains de la jeune femme glissèrent sur sa peau douce pour finalement lâcher son visage, presque à regret.

**-Nous allons prendre le temps d'analyser la situation et trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de Klaus malgré que le pieu est brûlé avec Mikael. Nous ferons des recherches, je mettrai au courant Caroline, Bonnie et Alaric, ils nous aideront** lui dit-elle avec douceur et il hocha la tête, malgré l'incertitude l'habitant.

Elena baissa les yeux et ramassa la gourmette tombée au sol pour la remettre au poignet du bébé qui lui fit un grand sourire. Damon quant à lui, alla se poster à la fenêtre, son regard perdu dans le vide, glissant sur les voitures stationnant sur le parking sans vraiment les voir. Quelques minutes passèrent, Elena avait emmené le bébé avec elle dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir s'habiller en le surveillant alors que Damon contemplait toujours pensivement l'extérieur, pestant tout bas de ne pas avoir un verre de bourbon pour lui remonter le moral. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par deux hommes d'imposantes carrures sortant de nulle part sur le parking et s'approchant d'un pas déterminé vers l'entrée. Le vampire fronça les sourcils et sortit de la chambre pour s'approcher discrètement de l'accueil de l'hôtel jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse percevoir parfaitement la conversation.

**-…Je ne peux pas vous communiquer ces informations messieurs,** s'excusa le propriétaire de l'hôtel, visiblement effrayé par la présence des deux hommes.

**-Allons Monsieur, nous voulons juste savoir si un homme, une jeune femme et un bébé sont venus dans votre établissement récemment, cette nuit pour être exact** lui demanda le plus grand en s'appuyant sur la table dans le seul but de l'impressionné encore plus.

Damon se tendit instantanément, attendant la suite avec appréhension.

-**Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien dire sans une bonne raison** refusa le gérant de l'hôtel en commençant nerveusement à trier ses papier sur son bureau.

**-Je m'en occupe…**déclara le second compère en plantant ses yeux dans ceux apeurés de l'homme.

**-Tu vas me dire qui est arrivé cette nuit et dans quelle chambre tu les as installés** l'hypnotisa-t-il.

Damon n'attendit pas un instant pour retourner dans la chambre à vitesse vampirique, ouvrant brutalement la porte de la salle de bain, dévoilant une Elena aux cheveux mouillés venant tout juste d'enfilé son jean.

**-Damon !** Lâcha-t-elle sous un mélange de surprise et de peur.

**-Hybrides, rez-de-chaussée, partir, tout de suite** ! Débita-t-il à tout de vitesse avant de ressortir de la pièce et de prendre rapidement tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son passage pour le jeter dans la valise, la refermant alors qu'elle ne contenait pas la moitié des affaires emmenées. Elena débarqua dans la chambre déboussolée, les bras chargés du petit garçon qu'elle serrait contre elle.

-**Par où sort-on ?** demanda-t-elle.

Il agrippa sa main et fila vers la porte, ne l'ouvrant que pour entendre horrifié les pas lourds des deux hommes gravissant l'escalier.

Le jeune homme referma la porte et revint au milieu de la pièce, son cerveau tournant à plein régime pour trouver un moyen de s'enfuir.

**-Grimpe sur mon dos ! décida**-t-il en se penchant pour qu'elle puisse le chevaucher.

-**Damon, je…,** commença Elena mais il la coupa.

**-Putain Elena c'est pas le moment de faire la fine bouche, monte !** hurla-t-il alors que les pas des hybrides s'étaient arrêtés devant la porte. Elle arrêta enfin d'hésiter, elle posa le bambin sur ses épaules et celui-ci agrippa joyeusement la tignasse brune du vampire en riant- faisant au passage grogner Damon, puis, au même moment ou la porte s'ouvrait, elle sauta sur son dos, enroula ses fines jambes autour de sa taille, et reprit le bébé qui lâcha à regret les cheveux de Damon afin de le caler contre sa poitrine et le dos du jeune homme pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Les hybrides virent disparaître sous leurs yeux le trio alors que Damon sautait par la fenêtre, chargé d'Elena et du bébé additionné à la valise qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol, amortissant admirablement bien la chute avant de filer dans la nature alentour, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de démarrer sa voiture que les hybrides leur mettraient la main dessus.

Après quelques secondes de course, Damon s'arrêta et lâcha la valise au pied d'un arbre.

**-Elena ?** Souffla-t-il en sentant la jeune femme s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et il remarquait parfaitement que ses bras autour de son cou tremblaient.

-**Elena, tu peux me lâcher** dit-il avec douceur, posant délicatement ses mains sur celles de la jeune femme, la faisant peu à peu lâcher prise. Elle desserra finalement ses jambes de sa taille et regagna le sol, le bébé dans ses bras. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs plus amusé par leur fuite qu'autre chose puisqu'il arborait un grand sourire.

**-Ca va aller ?** lui demanda-t-il en l'inspectant de haut en bas, inquiet.

**-Je pensais qu'ils ne nous retrouveraient pas de sitôt, je pense qu'on aurait du temps** couina-t-elle, en se faisant glisser contre l'arbre avant de s'asseoir au sol, misérable.

-**Ils nous ont prit par surprise c'est vrai, je pensais qu'il leur faudrait plusieurs jours pour nous tracer**, avoua-t-il à son tour en s'asseyant à ses côtés contre l'arbre.

-**J'ai eu si peur, je…je…j'ai vraiment cru qu'on était fichus cette fois-ci** bafouilla la jeune femme en ravalant ses larmes, et Damon remarqua que le visage de l'enfant s'était teinté de tristesse,** et je savais qu'une fois retrouvés, Klaus ne se poserait pas 36 questions à propos de notre sort**.

**-Il ne t'aurait pas tué** raisonna-t-il en appuyant sa tête contre l'arbre.

-**Je sais qu'il ne m'aurait pas tué vu qu'il a besoin de mon sang, mais c'est pour…**elle hésita un instant avant de poursuivre, **c'est pour le bébé et pour **_toi_** que j'avais peur** soupira-t-elle en essuyant les yeux désormais humides du petit qui menaçait de pleurer.

-**Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi** lui rappela-t-il très sérieusement. **Tu sais que ta sécurité passera toujours en premier, ne te préoccupe pas de moi** insista-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle, remarquant son visage bouleversé par leur soudaine fuite, la panique et la surprise de l'arrivée des hybrides.

-**J'ai bien essayé Damon** soupira Elena en rivant à son tour ses yeux noisettes dans les prunelles azurs du vampire. **J'ai essayé tellement de fois de ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi, de ne pas me préoccuper de toi mais…je suppose que je ne peux pas changer ce que je ressens** termina-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il fit enfin ce qu'il avait envie de faire à chaque fois qu'il la voyait pleurer, à chaque fois qu'il la sentait bouleversée, ce qu'il désirait faire depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé et prudemment, il passa son bras par-dessus les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle ne protesta pas et, au contraire, encouragea son mouvement en se penchant vers lui. Le jeune homme en profita donc pour l'enrouler de son bras et la rapprocher tendrement de lui et elle n'hésita pas à se blottir contre son torse, le bébé regardant curieusement Damon de ses deux grands yeux.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, seuls la respiration régulière d'Elena et les petits babillements du bébé associés au piaillement des oiseaux demeuraient audibles. Elena reprit enfin la parole en levant les yeux vers Damon qui avait posé son menton sur le sommet de sa tête :

**-Et s'ils nous retrouvaient ici ?**

-**Ils ne nous retrouveront pas de sitôt, nous sommes au milieu d'une petite forêt régionale et j'ai couru pour venir ici, ils n'ont normalement aucun moyen rapide de nous pister** expliqua-t-il.

**-On ne va pas rester ici ?** S'inquiéta-t-elle en caressant la joue du bambin qui commençait déjà à devenir fraiche.

-**Non, nous essayerons de reprendre la voiture et s'ils la surveillent ou l'ont prise, et bien nous en trouverons une autre…**

**-Tu veux dire nous en volerons une autre ?** lui fit-elle remarquer avec un ton légèrement irrité.

**-Voler, trouver, c'est similaire** annonça-t-il avec son petit sourire en coin qui fit revenir un léger sourire sur le visage d'Elena, d'un mélange d'agacement et d'amusement.


	4. De Géorgie à Bâton Rouge

_Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas si je ne réponds pas individuellement à chacune, sachez que je les lis toutes avec le même intêret et qu'elles me font toutes plaisir ^^ _

_Je vais juste répondre à **Chlo** en disant qu'il y'a 11 chapitres. Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre comment ils trouveront une voiture...enfin trouver pour Damon, ça s'apparente beaucoup à se servir en hypnotisant ^^ Pour l'endroit où ils dormiront, ce n'est pas encore abordé dans ce chapitre, Elena dort dans la voiture et Damon peut se passer de sommeil pour le moment, donc ce n'est pour l'instant pas un problème...mais ils ne dormiront pas toujours dans la voiture :D_

_**Fanny:** Ne t'en fais pas, ton 'enthousiasme' ne me dérange pas du tout et ce serait mentir si je disais que je n'appréciais pas tes reviews et tes compliments ;) _

_Aller je vous laisse lire ce quatrième chapitre :D_

* * *

><p>Elena jouait avec le petit garçon en le faisant sautiller sur ses genoux pendant que Damon allait et venait à vitesse vampirique et ce depuis bientôt une demi-heure. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin et vint s'appuyer à l'arbre, un sourire involontaire étira ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le bambin riant aux éclats sous l'action des jambes d'une Elena toute aussi amusée qui le faisait bondir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, malgré que l'enfant soit le début de tous leur problèmes, à quel point il aimait la voir en compagnie de bébé, elle semblait si épanouie.<p>

**-Est-ce que la course hippique est finie et puis-je reparler à Miss Gilbert ?** demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait taquin.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se releva, le bébé dans les bras.

-**Tu peux reparler à Miss Gilbert** dit-elle avec sérieux.

**-Bien** sourit-il. **J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle et une très mauvaise nouvelle** annonça-t-il d'un air désormais grave. Elena se tendit instantanément et n'osa pas formuler à voix haute sa demande de continuer.

-**Premièrement, les hybrides ont emmené la voiture, je suis retourné jusqu'à l'hôtel et elle avait disparu, quant à eux ils montaient toujours la garde sûrement au cas où on reviendrait.**

**-Et la très mauvaise nouvelle ?** demanda-t-elle inquiète, serrant le bébé plus fort contre elle, ce dernier ronchonnant toujours mécontent qu'elle ait arrêté de jouer avec lui.

**-Stefan les a rejoint** dit le jeune homme d'un ton monocorde.

**-Quoi, tu veux dire que…que Stefan est ici ?** S'exclama-t-elle et Damon ne pu réussir à distinguer si sa voix perçait l'espoir ou l'inquiétude

-**Oui, mais crois-moi Elena ça ne jouera pas en notre faveur** continua-t-il. **Je l'ai vu, il les aide à nous pister. Il leur a dit que je devrais bientôt trouver…de quoi me nourrir et que je n'accepterais pas de me nourrir d'animaux et que toi tu n'accepterais pas que je blesse un humain, il les a envoyé surveiller tout les hôpitaux de la région. Je ne sais pas combien ils y'a d'hybrides, mais plus d'une dizaine déjà occupent l'hôtel.**

**-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?** Le questionna-t-elle tout bas.

**-Partir d'ici. Il ne faut pas qu'on stagne, avec l'aide de Stefan ils pourraient nous retrouver plus vite que prévu. Non, il faut retrouver une voiture et filer d'ici, trouver un refuge, un endroit où aller.**

**-Allons-y !** Acquiesça la jeune fille en se mettant en marche.

-Hum, Elena ? la rappela-t-il l'air de rien.

**-Quoi ?**

**-J'ai fait plus de 10 kilomètre en courant tout à l'heure, tu veux vraiment les refaire à pied ?** S'esclaffa le vampire en s'approchant d'elle.** La monture de mademoiselle est avancée** railla-t-il en se baissant devant-elle.

-**Je ne monterais pas sur ton dos Damon** refusa-t-elle en rougissant.

**-Allons, tu l'as déjà fait !**

**-C'était une urgence, je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir** se justifia-t-elle en faisant la moue.

**-Quel âge tu as ? 5 ans ?** Se moqua-t-il. **C'est juste une question de rapidité et c'est bien plus pratique ! De quoi as-tu peur** ?

Elle ne répondit pas et l'enfourcha, étonnée de se sentir légère comme une plume sur son dos et même confortable. Elle cala le bébé entre elle et lui.

**-Tu vois, rien de bien méchant** dit-il sincèrement cette fois-ci avant de partir à toute vitesse, reprenant la valise qu'ils avaient conservée.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Elena pour reprendre ses esprits lorsque Damon s'arrêta sur une aire d'autoroute situé à quelques kilomètres de leur hôtel après sa course effrénée.

**-Ca va derrière ?** S'enquit le vampire en tentant de jeter un œil à sa cavalière.

**-Un peu secouée,** bredouilla-t-elle en respirant fort.

**-Je suis désolé, c'est juste plus pratique que de te porter dans mes bras mais moins agréable pour toi** remarqua-t-il en la replaçant mieux sur son dos.

**-Tu vas pouvoir me lâcher Damon** lui dit-elle en desserrant ses bras de son cou.

**-Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher** murmura-t-il en faisant remonter la main qui tenait fermement ses jambes autour de sa taille le long de sa cuisse.

**-Damon** soupira la jeune femme en hésitant si elle devait prendre un ton agacé ou plus doux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de frissonner à son contact et malgré elle de resserrer ses jambes autour de ses hanches**. S'il te plaît** continua-t-elle en repoussant doucement sa main.

Il fit un petit 'hum' de déception en forçant un sourire avant d'attraper la main de la jeune femme qui pendait encore sous son menton et de l'embrasser avec délicatesse pour ensuite la reposer par terre.

Il se retourna pour ne pas lui dévoiler que son dos et vérifia si elle semblait aller bien. Il en déduit rapidement qu'outre ses joues rouges et son souffle court, elle se portait bien, tout comme le bébé dans ses bras menaçait de s'endormir. Il s'avança donc d'un pas décidé vers le centre de l'aire d'autoroute suivi par une Elena surprise qui se demandait où il allait.

**-Damon, qu'est ce que tu fais ?** cria-t-elle, oubliant le bébé somnolent dans ses bras qui se mit à pleurer.

Le vampire ne se retourna pas et continua son chemin vers une Porsche Cayman noire garée à la pompe à essence. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années richement vêtu venait de reposer le pistolet à essence lorsque Damon le retourna brusquement et planta ses yeux dans les siens. De là où elle se tenait, Elena vit l'homme donner gentiment les clés à Damon avant de s'éloigner en marchant comme ci de rien n'était. Elle pressa le pas et gronda arrivée à la hauteur de la voiture :

**-Damon, ne me dis pas que tu l'as…**

**-Allez Elena, ce type est plein aux as, demain il en a une nouvelle s'il le veut!** Se justifia-t-il en souriant, fièrement installée derrière le volant en cuir.

Elle soupira agacée avant de grimper dans la voiture lâchant : **T'es pas possible ! Irrécupérable !**

**-Je suis Damon Salvatore** minauda-t-il en passant de 0 à 150km/h en 30 secondes.

-**Par contre si tu voulais bien calmer le petit monstre ça m'arrangerait** grommela-t-il alors que le petit n'avait cessé de pleurer depuis qu'on l'avait réveillé.

-**J'essaye mais il a déjà beaucoup dormi et toutes ses péripéties ne l'aident pas à se calmer** expliqua-t-elle en tentant désespérément de le bercer. **Fais dodo, cola mon petit frère** commença à chantonner Elena mais l'enfant ne fit que hurler plus fort.

-**Evite de trouver quelque chose qui l'énerve encore plus !**

**-Parce que tu crois que c'est facile** grogna-t-elle et Damon se rangea sur le bas côté pendant qu'elle mettait tout en œuvre pour apaiser le bébé.

Le vampire tapotait ses doigts sur le volant, énervé par les cris du bambin qui duraient depuis bientôt dix minutes.

Soudain, faisant cesser les tentatives infructueuses d'Elena, la voix du jeune homme s'éleva arborant une douceur peu commune chez lui :

**-Ninna nanna a sette e venti,**  
><strong>il bambino s'addormenti.<strong>  
><strong>s'addormenta e fa un bel sonno<strong>  
><strong>e si sveglia domani a giorno.<strong>  
><strong>Nanna ieri, nanna ieri<strong>  
><strong>e le sporte non son panieri<strong>  
><strong>e i panieri non son le sporte<strong>  
><strong>e la vita non è la morte<strong>  
><strong>e la morte non è la vita.<strong>  
><strong>La canzone l'è già finita.<strong>

Le bébé s'était tu au milieu de la chanson et regardait Damon avec des yeux curieux et entrouverts. Elena quant à elle n'osait rien dire, et il lui fallut juste caresser la joue du petit pour qu'il ferme les yeux et s'endorme dans ses bras en suçant son pouce.

-**Wow, Damon s'était…magnifique** chuchota-t-elle ébahie.

Il déglutit, paraissant figé dans une expression neutre et en même temps gênée.

Puis enfin, il se détourna et reposa ses mains sur le volant en le serrant.

**-Damon s'il te plait** le pria-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne sur le volant.** Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. D'où vient cette chanson ?** demanda-t-elle en lui adressant un regard bienveillant et un sourire sincère.

-**Ma mère me la chantait quand j'étais bébé** murmura-t-il nostalgique. **C'est une chanson Italienne, la seule dont je me suis souvenu.**

**-Pourquoi ?** demanda-t-elle, ayant l'intuition que cette chanson signifiait beaucoup pour lui vu la passion avec laquelle il l'avait chantée.

**-Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour te raconter ça, Elena** avoua-t-il pressant ses paupières.

**-Je ne te forcerai pas Damon, c'est ton choix** le rassura-t-elle.

-**J'avais 4 ans quand ma mère était enceinte de Stefan, et le soir quand elle venait me souhaiter bonne nuit et me chanter une berceuse pour m'endormir, elle avait prit l'habitude de me dire qu'elle la chantait également pour le bébé qu'elle attendait désormais et je lui avais dit** :

_Flash back :_

**-Mais maman il peut t'entendre le bébé ?** demanda la petite voix du garçonnet alors qu'il regardait sa mère les yeux presque fermés.

**-Oh je ne sais pas Damon** rit-elle en caressant sa joue rebondie, **je suppose que oui vu qu'il est dans mon ventre** expliqua-t-elle en souriant à son fils.

**-Tu crois qu'il aime la chanson ?** La questionna-t-il.

-** Je pense qu'il l'aime** lui assura-t-elle en ébouriffant ses boucles brunes sauvages. **Aller, fini les bavardages mon garçon il est tard.**

**-Maman mais comment tu sais qu'il l'aime ?** Insista le petit en retenant la main de sa mère.

-**Cesse de te poser des questions mon cœur, quand il sera là, je chanterai la chanson au petit bébé et tu verras toi-même s'il l'aime.**

**-Promis ?** S'enthousiasma Damon en faisant un grand sourire.

-**Je te le promets** sourit-elle avant de déposer un bisou sur la joue de son fils et de quitter la chambre.

_Fin flash back_

-**Mais ma mère n'a jamais pu chanter la chanson à Stefan** annonça Damon d'une voix sombre.

Le visage d'Elena se décomposa et devint soudain triste.

-**Alors tous les soirs, avant de m'endormir j'allais lui chanter la chanson, en souvenir de maman** termina-t-il tout bas avant de redémarrer plus doucement cette fois ci.

Elena pinça les lèvres et appuya sa tête contre la vitre, observant Damon conduire habilement avant de rapidement sombrer dans le sommeil, le bébé calé au creux de ses bras.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le paysage avait bien changé et l'autoroute avait laissé place à une petite route de campagne. L'enfant était réveillé dans ses bras et elle remarqua qu'il avait désormais une tétine bleue en forme d'éléphant dans la bouche (elle supposa que Damon lui avait donné quand celui-ci avait menacé de pleurer)<p>

**-Où on est ?** marmonna la jeune femme en se frottant les yeux tout en se redressant.

**-Bâton rouge, Louisiane !** annonça-t-il en lui souriant.

Elena secoua la tête encore somnolente et jeta un œil aux panneaux publicitaires qui s'affichaient à l'entrée de la ville.

**-Tu es sûr qu'on est toujours en Amérique ? Ca ce n'est pas anglais** fit-elle remarquer en lui désignant un plaque indiquant : _Lwizyàn _

Elle se tourna sur elle-même pour voir la plaque disparaître alors que Damon venait de tourner à un carrefour et le bébé fit tomber sa tétine à terre alors qu'elle l'asseyait contre elle.

**-C'est du créole Louisianais, une sorte de dialecte alliant français et créole** expliqua-t-il au même moment où le petit garçon se mit à s'agiter pour récupérer sa sucette faisant tinter son bracelet doré. Soudain, le regard de Damon s'anima d'une lueur d'ingéniosité. Il se gara immédiatement sur le bas côté et saisit le poignet du petit dont il enleva la gourmette.

-**Mais bien sur** souffla-t-il en l'étudiant de plus près.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?**s'étonna-t-elle en le regardant curieusement.

-**L'inscription, c'est du Viking !**

**-De…tu veux dire…fais voir** ! exigea-t-elle en lui prenant des mains.** Tu as raison, ça ressemble aux prénoms écrits sur le mur de la grotte. Comment as-tu trouvé ça ?**

-**Une...amie à moi habite ici, à Bâton rouge. Elle étudiait l'histoire des dialectes, comme le créole louisiannais ou le Viking.**

**-Et en plus, Klaus a dit à Tyler que le bébé pouvait être un avantage contre un originel alors et techniquement, même si c'est un hybride, Klaus est un originel...** Renchérit Elena, soudain bien réveillée.

**-Tu penses que ce bébé pourrait nous débarrasser de Klaus ?** La questionna Damon, alliant doute et enthousiasme.

**-Peut-être qu'en décryptant sa gourmette et en n'en sachant plus sur lui nous pourrons** sourit-elle en redonnant sa tétine au bébé.

**-Agata saura sûrement quoi faire**, lâcha-t-il en redémarrant rapidement, ses roues crissant sur le bitume.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Petite info sur ce chapitre, la chanson italienne que chante Damon est une berceuse dont voici la traduction: <em>**

**_Dodo à sept heures et demie_  
><em>Le bébé s'est endormi.<em>**  
><em><strong>Il s'est endormi et fait un beau sommeil<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et à l'aube il se réveille.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dodo bébé, dodo bébé.<strong>_  
><em><strong>L'aurore n'est pas la soirée<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et la soirée n'est pas l'aurore.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et la vie n'est pas la mort<strong>_  
><em><strong>Et la mort n'est pas la vie.<strong>_  
><em><strong>La chanson est déjà finie.<strong>_

_(source: )_

_**On découvrira dans le prochain chapitre qui est cette Agata et si elle pourra aider Damon et Elena. Je pense qu'il n'est pas trop difficile de devenez qui elle est, si vous avez une idée...** _;)


	5. Agata

Voilà le chapitre 5, plus long que le précédent qui était un peu court. J'espère que vous aurez tous l'occasion de lire demain le chapitre 6 (qui est le chapitre que j'ai préféré écrire!) malgré les préparatifs du nouvel an ;)

**Lise67**: Ce chapitre sera plus long et le 6 est très long il me semble par rapport à d'habitude ;) En ce qui concerne Agata, tu vas avoir la réponse tout de suite ;) Merci pour ta review

**Fanny** : Effectivement, on saura le rôle du bébé, mais il faut patienter encore un peu. Dans ce chapitre, un personnage commence à se douter de l'identité du bébé ne veut rien dire ;)

**Saina126:** Très contente que la berceuse t'aies plu, j'ai mis un certain temps à chercher une berceuse italienne, alors tant mieux si mes recherches n'ont pas été inutiles :D. Je peux déjà te dire que tu as raison sur l'identité d'Agata (après tout, les 3/4 des femmes que Damon connait semblent être ses ex's lol)

**Lokita-91** : Je suis heureuse que la berceuse t'aies plu également :) Merci pour ta review

**Chlo:** Tu as tapé dans le mille pour l'identité d'Agata, Bravo!(bon j'aurais pu faire durer suspense mais, son identité n'était pas le grand mystère de l'histoire et de toute façon, on le découvre tout de suite après^^). Effectivement, quand Damon a besoin d'une voiture, il se sert comme tu le dis si bien: c'est pas Damon Salvatore pour rien! Je pense que, si tu as apprécié le moment où Damon ne veut pas lâcher Elena, je pense que tu vas également aimé le chapitre 6 qui est, aller je le dis, basé sur la relation Damon & Elena ;) Alors, pour répondre à ta question je ne sais pas si je commencerais une fiction directement après la fin de celle-ci, je verrai avec les nouveaux épisodes de la série si une idée spéciale me vient (bien que j'ai encore quelques petites idées pour plus tard ). Mais bon, sache que je ne compte pas arrêter d'écrire, on verra si mon imagination veut bien coopérer!

**Manon** :Merci pour ta review :D Très contente que la berceuse t'aies plu

**lilith-tw-vd-hp:** Merci pour les deux reviews que tu as laissés :) Ca me fait plaisir si tu apprécies les interactions entre le bébé et Damon! :D Et oui, le bébé est taquin, il se fiche de savoir que la situation est critique, il avait juste bien repéré la tignasse de Damon et à décidé de s'y accrocher lol Et pour Agata, la réponse tout de suite après ;)

**miistii:** Hey, merci pour ta review :D Je te réponds ici, pendant que j'y suis lol Je suis très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise ;) Voici la suite, Bises!

Et réponse à la review de quelqu'un dont le nom ne sait pas afficher, je n'ai eu que:** ()** :Merci pour la review. Effectivement, prendre un avion aurait été plus simple, mais moins interessant pour l'histoire ;)

Aller, je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps, voici la suite :D

* * *

><p>Après une petite demi-heure de route supplémentaire, Damon se gara devant une maison victorienne situé dans un quartier tranquille. Il coupa le contact.<p>

- **Où sommes-nous ?** Le questionna Elena en observant le voisinage silencieux, tout en essuyant doucement les lèvres de l'enfant auquel elle venait de donner une compote.

**-Une amie** répondit-il évasif avant d'ajouter en désignant une tâche jaune : **Heureusement que ce n'est pas ma voiture sinon j'aurai arraché la tête de ce marmot pour avoir renvoyé sa compote sur mon siège!**

Elena ne releva pas et ne fit que secouer la tête, ses lèvres subtilement courbées dans un petit sourire.

-**Allons-y !** dit le jeune homme en sortant de la voiture, ouvrant la portière d'Elena avant même qu'elle ne puisse poser la main sur la poignée.

**-A qui est cette maison ?** Insista la jeune femme en enveloppant le garçonnet qu'elle portait dans sa veste pour l'abriter du vent avant de sortir de la Porsche.

-**Têtue…**remarqua-t-il en souriant.

Il ne répondit pas, Elena se renfrogna, et tous deux avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit à l'instant même où Damon allait frapper. La jeune femme qui apparut dans le cadre de la porte rappela de vagues souvenirs à Elena, une personne sur laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom. Le visage de la métisse s'éclaira d'un sourire heureux alors qu'elle sautait presque au cou de Damon, l'encerclant de ses bras au grand étonnement d'Elena qui resta muette et bien malgré elle, rivait sur les deux enlacés un regard mauvais.

-**Mon roudoudou !** cria-t-elle en se penchant vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser mais Damon tourna la tête et elle heurta sa joue ce qui lui fit afficher bientôt une mine vexée.

Le vampire tenta de se séparer de la femme qui s'agrippait à lui en faisant des signes presque embarrassés vers Elena pour essayer de faire remarquer sa présence, ce qui étonna grandement cette dernière d'ailleurs ( ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce que Damon refuse un baiser parce qu'elle était présente)

-**Bah alors, Damon Salvatore serait-il devenu timide ?** Se moqua-t-elle en laissant tout de même un baiser sur sa joue avant de relâcher son étreinte.

**-Oh non Agata** dit-il en rajustant sa veste en cuir avec un sourire en coin. **J'ai juste appris à me tenir en compagnie de demoiselles** répliqua-t-il en tentant de trouver une excuse valable autre que le fait qu'il ne souhaitait pas embrasser une autre femme devant Elena.

**-C'est la meilleure !** Gloussa-t-elle en faisant glisser son doigt le long de sa mâchoire.** J'ai du mal à te croire mais si tu es devenu si pudique, je t'attends dans mes appartements privés** ricana-t-elle en le dévorant du regard.

Damon se racla la gorge et tourna son regard vers Elena, un peu en retrait, qui observait la scène sans un mot.

**-Oh je vois que tu as ramené de la compagnie** poursuivit Agata en toisant Elena du regard. **Mais je t'ai déjà vu en **_meilleure_** compagnie même si c'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne.**

**-Agata !** grommela Damon en se tournant ensuite vers Elena, lui lançant comme un regard d'excuse.

**-Oh oui, les présentations** reprit l'inconnue en s'avançant vers Elena, lui tendant la main. **Agata.**

**-Elena Gilbert** répondit-elle en lui serrant timidement la main, implorant Damon du regard de lui dire ce qu'ils faisaient ici !

-**Agata est une sorcière que j'ai connue il y'a une vingtaine d'années** expliqua le vampire en faisant tout de même un sourire charmeur à cette dernière.

**-J'étais encore jeune et innocente** rit-elle.** Et maintenant, alors que ce salaud n'a pas pris une ride regardez-moi !** claironna-t-elle sur un ton amusé. Elle devait avoir une quarantaine d'années et était plutôt jolie. Ses cheveux bruns, frisés, étaient remontés en une queue de cheval haute. Ses yeux sombres ne lâchaient pas Damon du regard alors que ses lèvres pulpeuses esquissant un sourire complétaient son visage mat. Bien sur, sa peau était marquée par l'âge de ci de là, mais elle était très bien conservée. **Bref, pourquoi ce fougueux étalon vient il me rendre visite s'il ne veut même pas me faire plaisir ?**

**-J'aurai besoin de ton aide et de savoir si tu pourrais faire quelques recherches** expliqua-t-il.

**-Suis moi, tu m'expliqueras ça à l'intérieur **sourit-elle en faisant signe aux deux compères de la suivre.

Damon allait franchir le seuil lorsqu'elle se retourna et lui planta violemment un bout de bois dans l'abdomen, arrachant un cri à Elena et d'énormes pleures au bébé.

**-Si tu crois que je vais t'aider après ce que tu as fait à Bree tu peux toujours crever, mon roudoudou** susurra-t-elle à son oreille alliant parfaitement la colère à un petit air sadique.

Bree ! Mais bien sur réalisa alors Elena en se souvenant de cette sorcière rencontrée à Atlanta lors de sa virée avec Damon. Voilà qui lui rappelait cette Agata.

**-je…n'ai rien fait** gémit Damon, la douleur transperçant sa voix alors qu'Elena était partagée entre aider Damon et assurer la sécurité de l'enfant.

**-Menteur**…accusa la sorcière. **Tu tues ma sœur et tu te pointes ensuite ici en me demandant de l'aide.**

_C'est pas possible, elles sont toutes de la même famille ou quoi ces sorcières_**, **pensa amèrement le vampire**. **

-**Je sais mais…écoute ce que j'ai à dire** haleta Damon la tête renversée en arrière.

**-Et pourquoi je t'écouterai ? Tu l'as écouté Bree avant de la tuer ?** hurla la sorcière.

**-Agata arrêtez !** Intervint Elena en berçant en même temps le bébé dans ses bras, paniquée.

La tête de la métisse se tourna brusquement vers l'humaine qui tressaillit.

-**Une humaine ne devrait pas traîner avec un vampire, surtout un individu comme lui** cracha Agata en enfonçant un peu plus le morceau de bois dans le corps de Damon. **Il mérite ce qui lui arrive !**

**-Il ne mérite pas de mourir !** hurla Elena.

**-Comment peux tu dire ça** ?demanda-t-elle en la fusillant des yeux remplis de haine.** Il a tué ma soeur, il a tué des dizaines de personnes pour s'amuser ! Si tu crois pouvoir trouver du bien en lui c'est que tu ne le connais pas assez**.

-**Au contraire, c'est que je le connais mieux que beaucoup d'autre personne !** rétorqua Elena en calant un peu mieux le bébé dans ses bras qui s'était un peu calmé. **C'est que j'ai peut-être réussi à voir plus loin, à voir le vrai Damon. Il a peut-être été l'homme que tu décris dans le passé, mais il a changé !**

**-Il n'est** **pas capable de changer **! La contredit furieusement Agata.

-**Le vrai Damon, est un homme bon ! Le Damon que je connais est capable de compassion, il ressent, il est blessé, inquiet, et même il aime** ! déclara Elena avec conviction, ses yeux rencontrant furtivement ceux de Damon, écarquillés par ses paroles. **Ce qu'il a fait dans le passé ne peut pas être oublié, on ne peut pas effacer ces erreurs mais on peut passer outre ! Mon Damon** (et ces mots firent l'effet d'un électrochoc sur le vampire) **a sauvé la vie d'un grand nombre de personnes ces derniers mois et même si je sais qu'il ne veut pas l'admettre, il s'est comporté en héros plusieurs fois ! Il m'a aidé à sauver ce bébé des mains de Klaus la veille.**

**-L'hybride ?** S'interloqua la sorcière en enlevant finalement le pieu du corps de Damon qui retomba lourdement à terre.

**-Oui** confirma Elena avant de se jeter à terre au côté de Damon qui refusa cependant qu'elle le tienne ou l'aide à se relever.

**-Que ferait l'hybride avec un bébé ?** l'interrogea-t-elle en observant Damon se redresser péniblement.

-**C'est justement l'aide que je venais te demander** souffla-t-il en touchant son ventre d'ores et déjà cicatrisé, lançant un regard malveillant à Agata.

-**Pourquoi t'aiderai-je ?**

**-Parce qu'il se pourrait que cet enfant soit la clé permettant d'avoir un avantage considérable contre un originel** expliqua Damon en croisant les bras sur son torse alors qu'Elena s'était remis à bercer le bébé qui pleurait.

La sorcière parut perplexe quelques instants avant d'autoriser Damon à rentrer dans sa maison et de le conduire lui et Elena jusqu'au salon où ils s'assirent sur le sofa beige. Elle s'assit en face d'eux sur un fauteuil caramel et le silence s'imposa jusqu'à ce que le bébé se mette à pleurer. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et Elena se mit à le bercer :

-**Je crois qu'il faut que je le change, il a la même couche depuis plusieurs heures maintenant…**

**-Escalier, salle de bain en haut au bout du couloir et si tu fouines je le saurais et ça se finira très mal pour toi** lâcha Agata telle un robot et Elena se leva en vitesse avant d'aller chercher les couches et lingettes que Damon avait conservé dans la valise et de monter les escaliers. Damon et la sorcière se retrouvèrent face à face et ce fut elle qui démarra la conversation.

**-Si cette histoire est un piège je ne t'épargnerai pas Salvatore** grogna-t-elle.

-**Où est passé le** _'roudoudou'_ **de toute à l'heure ?** l'asticota Damon en souriant.

-**La ferme ! Tu as eu de la chance que ta petite copine ait été là je t'aurai enfoncé ce pieu dans ton cœur sinon.**

Damon ne la corrigea pas sur le fait qu'Elena n'était pas sa petite amie et se força à se taire pour ne pas envenimer plus la situation, attendant patiemment que la jeune femme revienne. Elle se rassit sur le canapé quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit souriant dans ses bras.

-**Quelle est cette histoire alors ?** demanda sèchement la sorcière.

**-Nous avions prévus de tuer Klaus avec l'aide de Mikael quand je l'ai entendu dire à Tyler que l'enfant était un avantage considérable contre Mikael et contre tout originel. Il a ensuite essayé de le tuer mais je l'ai secouru et depuis Klaus et ses hybrides sont à nos trousses** expliqua Elena en essayant de calmer un peu l'enfant qui rigolait en agrippant ses cheveux.

-**Je ne vois pas pourquoi un être aussi puissant s'intéresserait à un enfant** raisonna la sorcière en examinant le bébé du regard.

**-C'est exactement ce que je pensais…**rajoutait Damon lorsqu'elle le coupa.

-**On ne t'a pas sonné Damon !** Il se renfrogna et le bébé lui fit un grand sourire en voyant son visage boudeur. Puis elle reprit plus calmement : **Il n'est pas possible que cet enfant soit un quelconque avantage contre un originel. C'est impossible.**

**-Il a également cette gourmette au poignet avec une inscription qui semblerait être du Viking** ajouta Elena en lui enlevant le bracelet.

-**Faites- moi voir** demanda-t-elle intéressée, en tendant la main pour qu'Elena y dépose le bijou.

**-C'est bien du Viking** dit-elle après avoir examiné l'objet. **Il y'a bien une chose à laquelle je pense mais c'est très peu probable.**

**-Laquelle ?** demanda Elena en se penchant, captivée.

-**Il faut faire des recherches. Décrypter la gourmette **

**-Tu ne peux pas le faire?**la coupa Damon

**-C'était Bree qui étudiait les dialectes, pas moi! Mais comme je disais avant que tu m'interrompes, ****les parents de l'enfant confirmeraient la chose immédiatement si je les voyais.**

**-Pourquoi ?** grommela Damon en en se levant du canapé.

-**Parce qu'il y'a bien un sort qui permettrait de savoir si le sang de cette enfant est un sang supérieur mais quelque chose d'une telle ampleur sur lui risquerait de le tuer ! Il est beaucoup trop jeune, cependant un tel sort sur ses parents nous révélerait ce dont nous avons besoin et serait sans risques.**

-**Alors nous voilà dans de beaux draps à devoir retrouver les parents d'un enfant dont on ne sait rien alors qu'une armée d'hybrides nous pourchasse** ! Pesta Damon en faisant les cent pas autour de la table basse.

-**Je ne peux rien faire autrement. Si l'enfant n'est pas de sang supérieur, le sort le tuera, les parents n'en seraient qu'affaiblis. Revenez lorsque vous aurez retrouvé ces parents.**

-**On y va** grogna le vampire en faisant signe à Elena de se lever. Elle s'exécuta et le suivit alors qu'il sortait dehors, hors de lui et tapa dans une poubelle au passage la faisant voler à l'autre bout du quartier. Il s'engouffra ensuite dans la voiture et Elena l'imita, attacha sa ceinture et le regarda démarrer en trombe avant de filer.

-**Damon calme toi !** exigea Elena après avoir donné au bébé une petite balle trouvée dans la voiture pour qu'il puisse s'amuser.

-**On ne trouvera jamais ses parents Elena** ! dit-il en se tournant vers elle**. La seule option qu'il nous reste désormais c'est de continuer à fuir, à se cacher, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour Klaus nous tombe dessus et décide d'en finir avec nous ! Tu veux vraiment de ça comme vie ?**

-**Trouver ces parents sera peut être difficile, mais ce n'est pas impossible ! On cherchera. On y arrivera et on aura Klaus. Damon s'il te plait ne baisse pas les bras. J'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup là** le pria-t-elle.

Il ralentit un peu et s'engagea sur une route nationale.

-**Tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas tomber, Elena, Jamais** lui dit-il en serrant fermement ses mains sur le volant, avant de tourner la tête vers elle. **Mais tu…**

**-Damon attention !** hurla Elena en blottissant le bébé contre elle alors que deux 4X4 venaient de se mettre en travers de leur route. Malgré ses réflexes, Damon savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à freiner avant de percuter les 4x4 et que l'impact plierait la Porsche de manière effroyable, cette dernière étant bien plus légère que les deux gros véhicules. A la vitesse de l'éclair, il quitta son siège et bondit devant Elena, l'enroulant elle et le bébé dans ses bras protecteur avant de les serrer contre son torse de toutes ses forces et à peine une seconde plus tard, leur voiture heurtait les deux autres dans un abominable bruit de carrosserie pliée, de verre brisé et d'explosions alliés aux cris paniqués d'Elena et aux horribles pleures de l'enfant. Des morceaux du pare-brise vinrent se planter dans le dos de Damon, des bouts de ferrailles lui transperçant la chair mais n'atteignant jamais Elena et l'enfant, recroquevillés entre le siège et le vampire, faisant obstacle à tout ce qui serait susceptible de les blesser. Lorsque tout s'arrêta enfin de bouger, Elena rouvrit enfin les yeux pour rencontrer le visage ensanglanté de Damon qui paraissait inconscient. Elle baissa les yeux pour découvrir son corps traverser de tout part par du verre, de la ferraille et même des morceaux de bois, elle espéra fortement qu'aucun n'avait touché son cœur. Dans ses bras, le bébé était lui aussi inconscient mais Elena en déduisit rapidement que la secousse du choc l'avait fait s'évanouir puisqu'il respirait normalement et ne semblait pas blesser. Encore secouée, elle tourna la tête vers l'extérieur et vit des hommes descendre des 4X4. Elle reconnut les hybrides de ce matin et fut bouche bée lorsqu'elle vit Stefan descendre à son tour. Ils s'approchèrent de la Porsche certainement réduit à l'état de carcasse et elle entendit Stefan gronder.

-**J'espère pour vous qu'ils ne sont pas morts, si c'est le cas Klaus sera très mécontent !**

**-C'était ton idée de leur couper la route** grogna un hybride à l'intention de Stefan.

**-Eteignez le feu et récupérez-les !** Ordonna le vampire s'en relever la remarque et les hybrides s'exécutèrent.

Les yeux d'Elena se remplirent de larmes au fait que Stefan soit celui qui mène leur traque. Elle pensait que bien qu'il soit sous hypnose, malgré ses émotions coupées, il n'essaierait jamais de la tuer. Elle avait eu tort. Si c'était Stefan qui avait eu cette idée, alors il aurait pu tuer autant elle que Damon, son propre frère. Damon…réalisa soudain Elena. Il s'était jeté devant elle pour la protéger, laissant son corps comme simple barrière pour que rien ne la blesse. Elle reporta son attention sur le vampire inconscient et alors qu'elle allait parler pour le faire revenir à lui, sa voix se brisa en découvrant l'esprit un peu plus clair son état. Des sanglots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et elle essuya du revers de sa manche sa bouche tâchée d'un long filet de sang puis son nez.

**-Damon** murmura-t-elle. **Damon je t'en prie réveille toi** le supplia-t-elle en prenant son visage en coupe. Mais il ne réagit pas.

-**Damon s'il te plait, ouvre les yeux** pleura-t-elle en caressant encore et encore son visage, essuyant le sang, écartant des éclats de verre.

Elle enleva alors les objets traversant son corps, se coupant les mains au passage mais cela lui importait peu, son visage ravagé par les larmes, ces dernières coulant le long de ses joues et sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle pleurait inlassablement son nom.

-**Elena,** gémit enfin une voix et le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira d'un sourire soulagé alors que les yeux du vampire s'ouvraient avec difficulté.

**-Damon, Oh mon dieu tu vas bien** souffla-t-elle en collant sa joue à la sienne.

**-Tu…n'es…pas blessée ?** Articula-t-il avec difficulté et elle ne put être que touchée par le fait que malgré l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il préférait se soucier d'elle que de lui.

-**Non, je n'ai rien** le rassura-t-elle en continuant d'essuyer le sang qui souillait son visage.

-**Et…le bébé ?**

**-Il est vivant, secoué mais vivant** lui dit la jeune femme. Elle remarqua qu'il piquait du nez et manquait de s'évanouir à nouveau alors elle le secoua doucement :

**-Damon, non reste avec moi. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Stefan et les hybrides, ce sont eux qui ont provoqué l'accident. Ils vont venir nous capturer.**

**-Hybrides, Stefan** marmonna-t-il très affaibli. Il toussa avant de reprendre : **il faut que tu enlèves tous ce qui me traverse le corps…quelque chose frôle mon cœur** l'informa-t-il alors que chaque parole lui était difficile.

Elena n'attendit pas un instant avant de s'exécuter. Elle commença par enlever un bout de carrosserie lui traversant le ventre et il gémit de douleur.

**-Je suis désolée** sanglota-t-elle.

**-Ce n'est rien, continue l'encouragea**-t-il en serrant les dents.

Elle ôta un par un les objets, arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus prononcés à Damon alors qu'elle se confondait en excuse, des larmes ne cessant de dévaler ses joues. Lorsqu'elle arriva au morceau de bois lui frôlant le cœur, elle posa sa main dessus et le vit se tendre instantanément, couinant presque déjà.

-**Si je fais un faux mouvement Damon, il touchera ton cœur** réalisa-t-elle horrifiée.

**-Essaye !** la pria-t-il.** Écoute-moi Elena, essaye si…si jamais tu échouais, je ne t'en voudrais pas** lui dit-il en plantant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

**-Ne bouge surtout pas** lui demanda-t-elle en se souvenant à quel point il avait gigoté lors des précédentes extractions.

Elle inspira un grand coup et saisit le bout de bois. Puis, alors qu'elle allait l'ôter, elle plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Damon qui se figea immédiatement et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle arracha le bout de bois qu'elle laissa tomber près d'elle. Elle sépara ses lèvres des siennes et respira fortement, baissant immédiatement les yeux.

**-Pourquoi as-tu**…commença-t-il mais elle l'interrompit

-**Ils arrivent !**

Damon réfléchit alors à une manière de se sortir de ce pétrin. Soudain, il eut une idée. Il se saisit du pieu qui le traversait précédemment et attendit que les hybrides viennent fouiller les décombres pour les retrouver. Quand il les entendit enlever la taule au dessus d'eux, il se servit de ses dernières forces pour bondir vers le haut, pieu vers le ciel, et celui-ci fit une brochette des deux hybrides totalement surpris, qui s'écroulèrent à terre un peu plus loin.

Il tendit sa main à la jeune femme et l'aida à sortir de l'habitacle en morceau. Une fois à l'air libre, Damon se baissa instantanément.

**-Elena grimpe !** lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix encore éraillée.

**-Pas dans ton état Damon tu es trop épuisé** refusa-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter plus longtemps que Stefan se dressa devant eux, accompagné de quatre autres hybrides.

**-Je suis soulagé que vous soyez vivant** annonça-t-il d'un air faussement ravi.

**-Stefan…**commença Elena mais il la coupa.

-**La ferme, Elena.. Donne-moi le bébé et on ne vous fera rien lui **dit-il, et Elena put presque discerner dans ses yeux que malgré l'air mauvais qu'il affichait, il y'avait...plus.

**-Je ne vous le donnerai pas si c'est pour qu'il le tue !** Refusa-t-elle en blottissant le bébé toujours inconscient dans ses bras.

**-Tu n'as pas vraiment d'autre option Elena. Damon n'est plus qu'une loque, il ne pourra pas te défendre ni vous aider à vous enfuir.**

-**Ne parle pas trop vite, petit frère** intervint Damon. Il sortit de sa poche un briquet et le lança allumé vers les deux 4X4, la carcasse et les hybrides. La flamme du briquet se posa sur l'essence coulant du réservoir de la Porsche et provoqua une énorme détonation, faisant exploser en même temps un des 4X4, et mettant les hybrides et Stefan derrière un mur de flammes gigantesques.

**-Elena monte !**

Ce coup ci, elle obéit et Damon usa de ses dernières ressources pour s'enfuir à vitesse vampirique le plus loin possible de la petite armée de Klaus, Elena sur son dos.


	6. Le coeur a ses raisons

Et comme petit cadeau de fin d'année je vous poste le chapitre 6 qui est un très gros chapitre (le double des précédents) j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Mes meilleurs voeux pour cette année 2012 à venir :D

**Lokita-91:** Agata n'a pas été d'une grande aide...pour le moment ^^ Elle sait des choses, mais elle est réticente à donner des infos à Damon ce qui 'normal'. On apprendra à la fin pourquoi Stefan à agait comme ça, il n'est pas passer totalement du côté obscur, il a une raison. Et oui, il y'a eu un baiser Delena et si ça t'a plus je te conseille de lire ce chapitre lol Bonne année en avance et merci pour ta review

**Saina126** : Contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Et oui, on voit que malgré tout, Damon s'inquiète pour Elena ET pour le bébé ;) Merci pour ta review

**Chlo!** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ca me fait très plaisir que les moments Delena t'aies plu et ça me fait encore plus plaisir de lire que tu penses que je retranscris bien les émotions :D Tu verras si ton intuition se confirme dans ce chapitre ( et je t'avouerai que c'est grâce à ta review que j'ai fait quelques changements au chapitre;) Encore merciet bonne lecture :D

**lilith-tw-vd-hp :** Merci pour ta review ^^ Et oui, que ferait-on sans Damon pour sauver la situation? ^^

**Lucie96**: Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends parfaitement qu'on ait pas toujours le temps ou même l'envie de laisser une review. Le principal c'est que tu laisses une trace de ton passage quand tu veux et quand tu peux. Je suis contente que tu aies bien aimé la scène ou Elena défend Damon, j'espérais que ses paroles resteraient réalistes pour le personnage, apparement ça a été le cas ;) Et oui, Agata est la soeur de Bree et aussi une ex de Damon lol

**Lise67:** Si tu aimes les longs chapitres, je pense que celui ci va te satisfaire vu qu'il est très long lol Agata est assez spéciale comme femme après tout elle a sauté au cou de Damon pour l'embrassé puis a ensuite faillit le tuer. Nous verrons par la suite si elle sera une aide pour eux ou non ;) Quant à Stefan, il a également ses raisons d'agir comme ça (même si pour le coup, il a faillit tous les tuer!) Bises et merci pour ta review:D

**Fanny:** Damon a encore voulu sauver Elena au péril de sa 'vie', comme d'habitude lol tu as raison, on peut dire qu'il l'aime vraiment sa petite Elena ;) Et oui, il y'a aura une conversation sur le baiser, Damon ne laissera pas ça comme ça, sans en reparler. On verra si Elena avouera qu'elle ne l'a pas embrassé juste pour en pas qu'il bouge lorsqu'elle enlevait le pieu :D Merci pour ta review, bonne année en avance!

**Manon :** Et oui tu as raison, Agata a les même réactions que sa soeur, même si elle est plus directe qu'elle et a décidé de lui planter un pieu avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter de lui faire du mal (mais si ce n'était pas son intention ici) sauf qu'on remarque ici que Damon n'agit pas pareil et se détourne d'Agata avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse ^^ Et oui, Stefan est 'méchant' ici mais il a une raison d'avoir agit ainsi, pour une fiois il a agit bêtement. Merci pour ta review, plein de bonheur pour cette nouvelle année

* * *

><p>Il ne put aller bien loin et s'effondra dans une petite ruelle d'une ville à quelques kilomètres de là, épuisé. Elena descendit instantanément de son dos et le soutint de son bras libre, l'autre tenant toujours contre elle le bébé.<p>

-**Damon, ça va ?** S'enquit-elle en scannant son visage pâle, taché de sang séché.

**-Oui, c'est rien** grogna-t-il en se relevant. **On va retrouver une voiture et partir.**

**-Il fera nuit dans à peine une heure. Trouvons un hôtel, tu n'es pas en état de continuer** lui fit remarquer la jeune femme en lui faisant un sourire encourageant.

Il hocha la tête à contre cœur mais acceptant le fait qu'elle ait raison et entreprit de sortir de la ruelle, Elena sur ses talons.

Par chance, la petite ville comportait un hôtel dans le centre ville et ils n'eurent pas de mal à le trouver. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hall, l'hôtesse d'accueil poussa un petit cri de surprise, agrippant d'ores et déjà son téléphone mais Damon ne lui laissa pas le temps de toucher ne serait-ce qu'un chiffre qu'il l'hypnotisa pour qu'elle se calme. La jeune femme n'avait pu louper le T-shirt en lambeaux de Damon, souillé de sang, tout comme le reste de son corps et de son visage. Sans compter le fait qu'ils n'avaient tout deux plus aucun bagage. Damon demanda une chambre et s'empara de la clé que lui tendait l'employée avant de gravir les escaliers d'un pas lourd. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin dans la pièce, Elena se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant alors que Damon se battait pour rester debout, appuyé cependant contre le mur.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et soudain Elena se rassit en vitesse, allongeant le bébé sur le lit.

-**Est-ce qu'il va bien ?** S'enquit le vampire en s'approchant, voyant parfaitement le regard inquiet de la jeune fille.

**-Je ne sais pas** avoua Elena la gorge serrée, en essuyant le visage sale du bambin. **Je…je, depuis toute à l'heure il a du mal à respirer et** … Elle porta son oreille à sa poitrine pour essayer de capter un battement de cœur et, bouleversée, releva la tête.** Je n'entends presque rien Damon** couina-t-elle horrifiée. Le visage de Damon se décomposa bien malgré lui et il en oublia sa fatigue, sa faim, ses douleurs pour se focaliser sur l'enfant. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit, portant sa main au cou du petit. Un instant plus tard, il approcha ses mains du bébé mais se ravisa rapidement.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? Est-ce qu'il va… ?** demanda Elena, un horrible nœud enserrant son estomac.

-**Non, non il va vivre** murmura-t-il. **Tu…prends le et masse lui…**

Ses instructions furent interrompues.

-**Damon, fais le** lui conseilla-t-elle en chassant les larmes de ses yeux.

**-Elena je…non je…J'aurai trop peur de le blesser** admit-il penaud.

**-Vas-y, je te fais confiance** lui assura-t-elle en attrapant avec délicatesse sa main pour la poser sur le ventre du bébé. Damon inspira un grand coup et se saisit de l'enfant qu'il cala timidement contre son épaule et il commença à faire de petits cercles réguliers dans son dos. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, il l'allongea, dos sur ses genoux, et massa son ventre avec délicatesse et enfin, un instant plus tard le bébé respira normalement et se mit à pleurer.

**-Il va bien** lui assura-t-il une dernière fois avec un très léger sourire avant de lui donner l'enfant.

Elena resta bouche bée un instant devant les cris du bébé puis le serra fort contre elle quand elle réalisa enfin qu'il était sain et sauf.

-**Le choc l'avait beaucoup secoué et il avait dû avalé de la fumée et de la poussière, ça avait du encombrer ses bronches et il avait du mal à respirer** expliqua-t-il en se relevant du lit pour retourner s'appuyer contre le mur.

-**Merci Damon, Merci du fond du cœur** !le gratifia-t-elle, un énorme sourire parant son visage alors qu'elle inspectait le bébé sous toutes ses coutures, tant soulagée qu'il soit vivant. Damon l'observa satisfait bercer encore et encore l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme finalement dans ses bras, son pouce dans sa bouche.

**-Dors mon petit ange** chuchota-t-elle en lui embrassant la joue avant de le blottir entre les deux gros oreillers du lit, l'enfouissant sous les draps. Une fois le petit homme protégé et endormi, elle reporta son attention sur l'autre homme de la pièce. Elle remarqua rapidement que si le mur ne le soutenait pas, il se serait déjà écroulé. La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha de lui.

**-Damon** chuchota-t-elle.

Elle vit non seulement qu'il était épuisé mais il semblait également bouleversé.

-**Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?** S'enquit-elle en diminuant l'espace les séparant l'un de l'autre. **Tes blessures ont cicatrisées ?**

Il ne répondit pas et elle posa timidement une main sur son torse pour soulever ce qu'il restait de son T-shirt. Il frissonna au contact de sa paume sur sa peau alors qu'elle frôlait son torse, dans un mélange d'auscultation et de curiosité, passant son doigt sur les blessures encore ouvertes.

-**Pourquoi ça ne cicatrise pas ?** S'inquiéta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers son visage, yeux dans lesquels se reflétait une profonde anxiété.

**-Il doit rester du bois dans les entailles** supposa-t-il.** Elena s'il te plait, enlève ta main** lui demanda le vampire sous un ton presque de supplique.

**-Je te fais mal ?** l'interrogea-t-elle.

Il prit son poignet et appuya sa main contre ses abdos :

-**Ici non** dit-il. Il remonta ensuite sa main le long de son torse pour la poser au niveau de son cœur. **Ici oui** susurra-t-il avec tristesse.

Elena resta muette, ne sachant que dire, ne sachant comment réagir et il reprit la parole, interrompant ses pensées.

**-Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé toute à l'heure ?**

**-Je...Je…** Elle ne réussit pas à sortir autre chose de sa bouche, rien ne voulait venir, elle resta donc silencieuse, reculant d'un pas sans s'en rendre compte, baissant la tête pour finalement contempler ses pieds.

**-Elena…**commença-t-il mais elle se mit enfin à parler.

**-Je…Ecoute Damon je pourrais te dire que c'était parce que je ne voulais pas que tu bouges mais…**

**-Ce ne sera pas totalement vrai ?** Hasarda-t-il en se redressant un peu pour se tenir droit, ne se servant plus du mur comme appui.

Elle confirma ses paroles en hochant la tête.

-**Tu m'as embrassé bien que Stefan ait été à quelques mètres de nous…**

**-A propos de ça, je voulais te dire que…j'étais désolée. Je…je sais que même si c'était moi au départ qui voulait retrouver Stefan à tout prix, il reste ton frère et…je sais que tu l'aimes mais…lorsque je l'ai vu aujourd'hui j'ai réalisé que j'avais tout gâché. Que tout aurait pu être terminé, que Klaus aurait pu être mort, que Stefan aurait pu être de retour. Je ne voulais pas l'abandonner mais, je crois que nous ne retrouverons plus jamais le Stefan d'avant** admit-elle tristement.

Damon lui adressa un regard, l'incitant à poursuivre, ce qu'elle fit.

**-Alors, nous le laisserons partir** termina-t-elle, tentant d'avantage de se persuader elle-même de ce fait, mais elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le faire : elle savait depuis un certain temps qu'elle se raccrochait à un Stefan qu'elle ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais, l'idée s'était imposée sans qu'elle l'accepte vraiment cependant.

Damon acquiesça silencieusement et commença à s'éloigner mais elle le stoppa rapidement, posant sa main sur son torse.

-**Mais toi Damon…je ne crois pas que je suis prête à te laisser partir** continua la jeune femme en plantant ses yeux noisettes dans ceux du vampire.

**-Et je ne partirai pas tant que tu voudras de moi près de toi** murmura-t-il en recouvrant la main de la jeune femme posé sur son torse de la sienne. Elle lui sourit tendrement et Damon fit ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis tellement longtemps mais il avait tant peur de gâché ce qu'ils avaient établis entre eux qu'il n'avait jamais osé. Cependant, il sentait que ce soir, c'était le bon moment il ne voyait pas cela de son côté opportuniste, mais du côté de l'homme qui aimait une femme avec passion. Il resta néanmoins chaste dans son geste et ce pencha doucement pour déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue.

Elena ne fut pas tant surprise pas son geste, elle ne pouvait cacher que la pièce regorgeait de tensions, mais comme le prouvait le baiser de Damon, rien de sexuel, il ne l'avait pas embrassé sur les lèvres, elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment elle aurait réagit si cela avait été le cas, la pièce regorgeait au contraire d'amour, de tendresse, et le baiser que lui avait donné Damon, la jeune femme devait avouer qu'il lui avait fait un bien fou.

Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau, chacun fit semblant de ne pas distinguer cette petite étincelle pétillant dans les yeux de l'autre. Damon déglutit et détourna le regard le premier avant de marmonner :

**-Je vais aller me doucher.**

Elena hocha la tête et s'écarta pour lui permettre d'atteindre la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il disparut dans la pièce adjacente, Elena soupira en souriant légèrement, ce n'était pas un soupir d'ennui, non c'était le genre de soupir que vous faites devant un happy-end, le soupir joyeux accompagné d'un sourire. La jeune femme s'allongea délicatement près du bébé et caressa doucement sa joue, écartant de son visage ses boucles blondes. Le pauvre enfant était si jeune et avait déjà tant vécu réalisa-t-elle en le regardant dormir paisiblement. Elena se demanda soudain qu'elle était son prénom – elle se souvenait que Damon l'avait lu sur la gourmette. Elle saisit son poignet, prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller et y lut : Noah, Kyle S. Elle sourit _Noah, c'est mignon _pensa-t-elle en embrassant sa joue.** Repose-toi, Noah** murmura-t-elle.

Le sommeil du petit ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, réveillé par le cri d'un homme :

-**Putain de merde !**

Elena se précipita hors du lit et déboula dans la salle de bain pour découvrir un Damon qui essayait désespérément de se sortir de la baignoire qu'il avait rempli d'eau. Elle remarqua immédiatement qu'il était brûlé sur une bonne partie de ses jambes.

-**Mon Dieu Damon !** hurla-t-elle affolée en l'aidant à sortir de là, ne prenant pour l'instant pas compte du fait qu'il était nu.

**-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**-Le savon près de la baignoire est tombé dedans lorsque je la remplissais. C'est super agréable le bain à la verveine** ! Gronda-t-il en grimaçant à la vue de son corps endommagé.

**-Le savon était à la verveine ?** devina-t-elle.

**-Ouais !**

Une fois qu'il fut loin de l'eau, Elena le lâcha et remarqua qu'il ne portait rien.

**- Damon, habille-toi…**

-** Excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de prendre mon bain habillé**.

Elle soupira et lui tendit une serviette qu'il enroula autour de sa taille sans rechigner.

-**C'est quoi ce gros trou au niveau de ton ventre ?** remarqua-t-elle en s'approchant.

-**J'ai essayé d'arracher le morceau de bois mais ça fait un mal de chien !** grogna-t-il en n'appréciant pas du tout de montrer tant de faiblesse.

-**Il te reste un bout de bois de la taille de ce trou dans le corps ?** S'égosilla-t-elle.

**-C'est rien Elena ! Je suis un vampire, j'ai vu pire.**

Et pour lui prouver il enfonça brusquement ses doigts dans son corps pour en extraire le bout de bois, il le saisit et tira, serrant les dents tant il sentait le bois traverser un de ses organes et ne voulant pas le quitter. Il tira sous le regard dégouté d'Elena et utilisa toute sa force dans une dernière tentative : le morceau de bois de la taille d'un stylo se brisa dans son ventre et sous le coup de la force qu'il y exerçait il fut propulsé vers l'arrière et glissa dans la baignoire remplie de verveine sous le cri paniqué d'Elena.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Damon était allongé dans un lit. Il cligna plusieurs fois ses paupières, encore secoué avant de trouver Elena assise sur le bord du matelas, le regardant calmement. Il baissa les yeux vers son torse couvert du drap et se découvrit dévoilant son torse recouvert de cloques rougeâtres.<p>

Le regard d'Elena devint un peu plus inquiet et elle attrapa sa main, l'emprisonnant dans ses doigts chauds avant qu'il ne touche sa peau.

-**Tu es tombé dans l'eau du bain remplie de verveine**, expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix. **J'ai eu du mal à te sortir mais j'ai réussi à te tirer jusque dans le lit.** Sa voix se fit plus bouleversée : **Je ne savais pas où trouvé du sang pour te remettre d'aplomb et…ma main saignait encore un peu, je m'étais coupée en retirant les bouts de carcasse. Ce n'était vraiment pas grand chose mais tu...tu as repris des couleurs. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire plus**

Il la fixa hébété, jamais il n'aurait penser qu'Elena puisse un jour lui donner son sang, aussi minimie soit la quantité. Il se relâcha un peu et se laissa retomber sur le lit, la tête contre l'oreiller. Il se redressa subitement lorsqu'il l'entendit renifler.

**-Elena je vais bien** lui dit-il avec douceur, détestant la voir au bord des larmes.

**-Non, c'est de ma faute** s'accusa-t-elle à mi-voix.

Il posa son doigt sous son menton et le releva pour planter ses yeux dans les siens.

**-Ne dis plus jamais ça, Elena tu m'entends ?** exigea-t-il avec une voix mêlant fermeté et flegme.** Rien de ceci n'est ta faute.**

**-Arrête de vouloir m'épargner les regrets, Damon** s'exclama-t-elle en secouant la tête, évitant son regard bleu perçant. **Je sais que c'est de ma faute si tu t'es fait cribler de bois et de toutes sortes d'objet et je sais que…**

Il la stoppa en posant son doigt encore rouge sur ses lèvres soyeuses.

**-C'est à toi d'arrêter** lui dit-il._ Je_ **suis l'idiot qui a voulu arracher à main nu un pieu de mon ventre.**

**-Pieu qui n'aurait pas été là si je n'avais pas**…

-**Chut** lui intima-t-il. **Le pieu n'est pas le problème, je m'en prendrais dix fois plus si ça pouvait continuer à te sauver, et je le ferais même avec le sourire** l'informa Damon en laissant justement un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. **La seule chose qui me gène dans le fait de me retrouver alité c'est que je suis pitoyable…**

**-Tu n'es pas pitoyable, blessé c'est différent !** l'interrompit-elle avec force.

-**Etre blessé c'est pitoyable pour un immortel** sourit-il.

Elle lui fit à son tour un petit sourire involontaire bien que penaud.

-**Et la deuxième chose qui m'ennuie c'est que je prends ta place dans ce lit.**

**-Oh ça ne me dérange pas, tu peux le garder je dormirai sur le fauteuil** assura-t-elle en se levant d'ores et déjà du bord du lit. Il voulut lui attraper le poignet mais son état lui fit manquer de vitesse et il la rata de peu, il pesta tout bas avant d'entreprendre de se lever à son tour. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui ordonna : **Non Damon reste dans le lit !**

**-Reviens par ici ou je me lève !** Menaça-t-il en soulevant déjà le bord du drap.

-**Je ne prendrai pas ta place** s'entêta-t-elle. **Le fauteuil conviendra.**

**-Prends ma place ou je retourne piquer une tête dans la baignoire** rétorqua le vampire aussi têtu.

-**Comme si tu allais le faire** souffla-t-elle blasé.

**-C'est un défi ?** fit-il remarqué provocateur.

-**T'es insupportable !**

**-Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps **ricana-t-il en l'observant contourner le lit pour s'avancer vers le fauteuil. **Elena j'ai dit**…

- **Tais-toi un peu ! Je ne vais pas sur le fauteuil** l'informa la jeune femme qui s'approcha encore un peu de ce dernier, s'agenouilla pour disparaitre partiellement derrière avant de se relever et de venir s'asseoir sur l'autre côté du lit. Damon la regarda enlever ses chaussures et son pull avant de s'enfouir sous les draps en débardeur et jean. Le jeune homme ne savait s'il devait se réjouir de cette proximité ou la craindre. Elle éteignit la lampe de chevet, seule source lumineuse de la pièce et le silence se fit. Quelques minutes plus tard elle la ralluma et se tourna vers Damon qui à son tour se tourna vers elle.

**-Qu'y a-t-il ?** l'interrogea-t-il tout bas, la contemplant alors que ses cheveux avaient pris un reflet doré sous l'effet de la lumière et descendait en cascade sur ses épaules.

**-Tu n'as pas trop mal ?** S'enquit-elle embêtée.

Il sourit du fait de son entêtement et répondit :

**-Ca peut aller.**

Elle soupira et s'approcha de lui de manière presque imperceptible.

-**J'ai chaud, la peau de mes bras me brûle et à certain endroit j'ai froid…**

Elle avança timidement sa main fraîche et la posa sur le bras de Damon. Il souffla de plaisir alors que la fraicheur de sa paume agissait presque comme un baume apaisant.

**-Pour une fois qu'avoir les mains froides sert à quelque chose** rit-elle tout bas, essayant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-**Ton toucher fait toujours des merveilles** avoua-t-il en recouvrant la main de la jeune femme de la sienne.

Les joues de la brunette prirent une jolie teinte rosée que Damon ne remarqua pas tant il était alors absorbé par la contemplation du plafond, savourant la douceur de sa main sur son bras musclé. Son pied frôla involontairement le sien et il tressauta presque, comme s'il s'était pris une décharge électrique.

-**Elena je…je crois qu'il va falloir arrêter…**marmonna-t-il en serrant les dents.

**-Arrêter quoi ? Pourquoi ?** demanda-t-elle sans trop comprendre de quoi il parlait. Elle se redressa sur son coude pour le regarder, les sourcils froncés.

-**Parce que nous devenons vraiment proche…**

-**Dis celui qui s'est incrusté dans mon lit il y'a quelques nuits de cela** fit-elle remarquer en haussant désormais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa logique

**-Je jouais** soupira-t-il en se redressant à son tour sur son coude.** Je te taquinais, j'essayais de te pousser dans tes retranchements ! Je pensais que tu m'aurais viré de là à coup de pied au derrière. Ce soir, je ne joue pas. Je n'ai pas tout monté, je n'ai pas tout prévu je n'ai pas pour but de t'asticoter et je sais que si tu t'approches encore un peu plus, je vais avoir envie de te serrer dans mes bras et de ne jamais te laisser partir**.

-**Alors fais le** répondit-elle simplement. Bien que surpris, il ouvrit ses bras et elle vint poser sa tête sur son torse, posant sa main près de celle-ci en se serrant contre lui.

**-Je ne te fais pas mal ?** S'enquit-elle en se souvenant de son torse brûlé par la verveine.

-Ta tête sur mon torse est la sensation le plus agréable que j'ai eu après celle de tes lèvres sur les miennes murmura-t-il comme s'il parlait d'un paradis garni de délice tous plus savoureux les uns que les autres.

Il caressa ses cheveux de sa main gauche avant d'éteindre la lumière pour les plonger de nouveau dans le noir.

-**Tu sens bon** expira-t-elle contre sa peau quelques secondes plus tard.

**-Je sens la verveine** railla-t-il, son petit rire faisant se soulever sa poitrine.

Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire et il rêva un instant qu'elle les pose sur son pectoral pour y déposer un baiser.

**-Malgré la verveine, tu sens autre chose. Une odeur bien personnelle que je ne pourrais pas décrire…mais j'aime**, elle souffla contre sa peau et ferma les yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur sa tête, contre ses cheveux.

-**Si tu voulais me mettre dans ton lit Elena, tu sais que tu n'avais pas besoin de me pousser dans la baignoire** la taquina-t-il.

Elle rit de bon cœur en le bousculant un peu :** Damon…**lâcha-t-elle en tentant de s'arrêter de rire.

**-Tu sais finalement je suis contente malgré cette horrible journée** reprit-elle tout bas quelques minutes plus tard.

-**Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?** demanda-t-il curieux.

-**Parce que…**elle hésita, déglutit puis finalement laissa parler son cœur** parce que tu es là, racontant n'importe quoi bien sur mais…tu es là…pour moi** susurra-t-elle en repositionnant sa tête contre son torse.

Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et la colla à lui avec tendresse :** Quand est ce que tu te rentreras dans ta jolie petite tête que je serais toujours là pour toi ?** murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux.

Elena allait s'endormir contre son torse lorsqu'un petit gémissement la fit se réveiller.

-**Noah** marmonna-t-elle en se passant une main sur le visage.

**-Qui ? Quoi ?** Bafouilla le vampire qui allait lui aussi s'endormir, bercé par le respiration régulière de sa bien aimée.

-**C'est le bébé. Je lui ai donné à manger et je lui ai changé sa couche il y'a à peine une heure…** Elle commença à soulever sa tête mais Damon resserra sa prise.

-**Je dois aller le voir** lui dit-elle alors que le petit poussait maintenant de grands cris.

Il grogna et la laissa se lever. La jeune femme sautilla avec grâce jusqu'au bébé, allongé dans un couffin de fortune composé d'un grand tiroir qu'elle avait enlevé de l'armoire et qu'elle avait rembourré d'oreiller et de serviettes de toilette qu'elle avait installé derrière le fauteuil. Elle prit avec douceur le bébé dans ses bras et essuya ses joues couvertes de larmes.

-**Chut…Chut… tu as fait un cauchemar ?** lui demanda-t-elle avec tendresse. **C'est rien mon bébé, c'est rien, je suis là** le rassura-t-elle en le serrant contre sa poitrine, le berçant doucement.

Damon l'observait du lit, embrasser la joue de l'enfant, le câliner, le bercer et son regard se teinta d'attendrissement.

Elena réussit à calmer le bébé mais lorsqu'elle voulut le reposer dans son lit, il se remit à pleurer.

-Il ne veut pas que je le lâche Damon…soupira-t-elle ennuyée.

Le jeune homme hésita un instant, les lèvres pincées avant de proposer :

**-Emmène le dans le lit alors…**

Elle cacha son étonnement et se rassit sur le lit, l'enfant blottit dans le creux de ses bras, gazouillant joyeusement. Elle se coucha peu à l'aise en gardant le petit sur son ventre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Damon reprit la parole.

-**Tu sais…j'aimais bien quand tu avais ta tête sur mon torse** lui glissa-t-il l'air de rien.

-**J'aimais bien aussi** admit-elle. **Mais avec…**

Il l'interrompit et étendit son bras derrière ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui : **Viens là…** La jeune femme se laissa faire et se retrouva collée à lui en un instant avant qu'il ne poursuive : **Pose le bébé sur le lit** dit-il en désignant un petit coin de matelas entre leur deux corps. Réticente, elle fit glisser Noah de sa poitrine au matelas. Le bébé pigna tout d'abord, mécontent d'être séparé de la jeune femme avant de trouver satisfaction entre la douceur du corps d'Elena et la force de celui de Damon. Il se rendormit immédiatement, un sourire étirant ses petites lèvres pleines.

**-Je n'aurai pas pensé qu'il se serait rendormi si vite. Il avait l'air bien réveillé…**murmura-t-elle en caressant les boucles blondes du bébé.

-**Il avait simplement besoin de se sentir en sécurité et je pense qu'être blotti contre ma peau nue et contre toi l'a rassuré** dit-il en gardant ses yeux sur l'enfant assoupi.

Elena se serra un peu plus contre Damon, le bébé tapi de plus en plus entre leur deux corps mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en déplaire bien au contraire.

**-Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais des manières de rendre un bébé calme et en sécurité**…glissa-t-elle l'air de rien en jouant avec une bouclette du petit.

Damon se tendit un peu et cela n'échappa pas à la jeune femme qui cessa de jouer avec les cheveux du bambin pour appuyer sa paume sur le torse de Damon de manière rassurante. Elle décida de poser une question qui la taraudait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant :

-**Comment connaissais-tu les gestes pour lui permettre de respirer mieux** ? Le questionna-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il resta silencieux un instant avant que sa voix grave ne s'élève :

-**Stefan…**fut l'unique mot qu'il lâcha avant de replonger dans le silence. Silence qu'il brisa quelques secondes plus tard : **Il avait des problèmes de respirations étant enfant je suppose qu'aujourd'hui on appellerait ça de l'apnée du sommeil. Mes parents l'avaient installé dans la même chambre que moi quelques jours après sa naissance. Lorsque j'allais me coucher, il dormait déjà depuis plusieurs heures et je l'écoutais respirer calmement jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme à mon tour. Un jour, je ne l'ai plus entendu respirer. J'ai pensé qu'on ne l'avait pas couché ou qu'on lui donnait a mangé. Je me suis levé et ai été jeté un œil à son berceau. Il avait commencé à virer au bleu. J'ai ameuté tout les résidents de la maison, paniqué et la servante est arrivée à temps et à réussi à le faire respirer à nouveau. Un médecin a ensuite décrété qu'il faudrait surveiller consciencieusement son sommeil car il pourrait cesser de respirer à tout moment. On m'a dit que si je n'avais pas été là, Stefan n'aurait pas passé la nuit. Le médecin nous a appris des gestes pour lui permettre de respirer mieux ou l'apaiser s'il avait des crises, un peu comme de l'asthme. C'est comme ça que j'ai su ces gestes et qu'un bébé se sentait rassuré lorsqu'il était blotti contre la peau nue d'une personne et qu'il pouvait ainsi le sentir mieux qu'à travers des vêtements. Depuis ce jour, Stefan a passé une majeure partie de ses nuits de nourrisson dans mon lit, serré contre moi…**ajouta-t-il tout bas.

Elena frotta sa joue contre le torse de Damon en fermant les yeux :

**-Je comprends mieux maintenant…C'est une belle histoire,** **Damon** chuchota-t-elle.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soufflant de contentement.

-**Tu sais, je ne pensais pas que tu aimais les enfants…**poursuivit Elena.

-**Je n'aime pas les enfants** protesta-t-il fermement.

**-Allons Damon, ne mens pas…**

-**Je ne mens pas Elena !** dit-il en montant un peu le ton.

-**Je suis sûr que tu apprécies la présence de Noah contre toi !** rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

**-Je ne savais même pas que ce marmot s'appelait Noah…**marmonna-t-il en cessant ses caresses dans ses cheveux.

Elle ignora son ton rude et partit sur un autre sujet d'une voix rêveuse :

-**J'aime bien Noah comme prénom…c'est doux et mignon. Quand j'étais petite, j'appelais toujours mes poupées Caroline ou Carrie. Une idée de Caroline qui, en échange, les appelait Elena ou Lena.**

-**Les idées de Barbie n'ont fait qu'empirer avec l'âge** rit-il en reprenant un ton plus léger.

Elle fit une petite pause, posa les yeux sur le bébé et reprit**: En parlant de prénom, je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à savoir comment j'appellerai mes enfants** continua la jeune femme sur un ton plus sérieux.

Damon se fit plus attentif et resserra involontairement sa prise.

-**Mais…j'ai toujours aimé l'idée d'appeler l'enfant JR si c'était un garçon…**

**-Jr ?** répéta-t-il.

**-Au prénom de son père, on ajouterait Junior** précisa-t-elle. **Mais, avec tout ce que je vis, je ne sais pas si j'aurai un jour la joie d'avoir un petit bébé** finit-elle d'une voix triste en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Damon.

**-Tu es encore jeune** lui dit-il d'une voix tendre. **Je suis sur qu'un jour, un enfant aura la joie de t'appeler Maman et que cet enfant…il sera le plus heureux du monde.**

Elle acquiesça dans son cou: il arrivait toujours à faire revenir un sourire sur son visage, même dans les pires moments. Lorsqu'elle se fut un peu apaisée, elle releva la tête pour regarder Damon et elle lui demanda :

-**Tu…tu n'as jamais voulu avoir des enfants ?**

La question le surpris tant que son visage resta figé dans une expression pensive quelques minutes.

-**Non,** fut sa seule réponse.

Elle renforça son regard et insista :

-**Sincèrement Damon, s'il te plait…**

Il soupira et céda finalement, bien qu'inconfortable d'en venir à ce sujet.

-**Tu sais Elena, quand tu vis pendant plus d'un siècle, il y'a forcément un moment où tu te poses ce genre de question**.

Elle s'appuya sur son coude, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller le bébé, et posa son regard sur le visage du jeune homme.

**-Evidemment, quand j'étais humain, je ne m'imaginais pas finir ma vie en suceur de sang alcoolique. Ca…ca peut sembler difficile à croire mais, je voulais fonder une famille, une famille nombreuse. Je voulais trouver la femme de ma vie, celle que j'aimerais et que je chérirais plus que tout. Je voulais l'épouser, lui offrir une belle maison, une bonne situation. Je voulais me donner à elle corps et âme, lui faire des enfants. Des enfants que je traiterais comme des princes, je voulais les traiter mieux que mon père ne m'avait traité. Je rêvais de me réveiller le matin et que cinq ou six petites têtes blondes viennent bondir dans mon lit en riant, se blottissant entre moi et ma femme. Je rêvai qu'un enfant m'appelle Papa. Puis ses rêves se sont envolés. Ils sont devenus hors d'atteinte et j'ai préféré…les oublier; oublier qu'un jour j'avais pu vouloir tout ça parce que désormais, ça m'était inaccessible**.

Damon se tût alors, fixant désormais le plafond le regard vide et Elena retenait ses larmes, bouleversée par son récit. Elle ne doutait pas qu'au fond, il aimait les enfants mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer Damon ainsi.

Lorsqu'il tourna à nouveau la tête vers Elena et qu'il la vit si émue, le jeune homme se mit sur le côté et vint caresser sa joue avec douceur.

**-Ne fais pas cette tête** murmura-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts le long de son visage lisse, caressant sa peau tel une soie d'orient.

-**C'est que…je ne peux pas m'imaginer sans enfants et de savoir que toi tu…**

**-Je n'en aurai jamais ?** Compléta-t-il calmement. **Durant plus d'un siècle, j'ai voyagé, je ne me posais jamais très longtemps, j'ai bu, j'ai joué, je n'ai eu que des aventures sans lendemain… Ca ne m'a pas manqué durant toutes ses années, je n'ai même pas eu vraiment l'occasion d'y penser. Et de toute façon…je ne ferais pas un bon père. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fiable** décréta-t-il en cessant de caresser sa joue pour la contempler dans la lueur faible de la lune traversant avec difficulté les rideaux de tissu beige.

-**C'est faux !** S'offusqua-t-elle en haussant malgré elle la voix.** Tu peux être quelqu'un de confiance ! J'ai confiance en toi Damon. Tu es protecteur, tu es attentionné…**

-**Toutes les personnes me connaissant penseraient le contraire…**rit-il sans joie en baissant les yeux.

-**Et bien c'est qu'elles ne connaissent pas le Damon que je connais. J'ai…je sais que tu as des défauts mais ce que je sais mieux que personne c'est que …quand tu aimes…**

Il releva les yeux vers elle, ses iris bleus brillants d'une lueur encore peu commune chez lui.

-**Mes actes d'amours ont toujours fini en catastrophe** ! grommela-t-il gêné de l'aspect de la conversation.

Elle ne prit pas en compte sa phrase et continua :

**-Quand tu aimes…tu aimes avec passion.**

Sa tête se pencha de manière presque imperceptible vers celle du jeune homme elle était comme hypnotisée par ses lèvres fines qui n'arboraient pas ce sourire en coin de façade habituelle mais une expression sereine. Ils étaient comme deux aimants, attiré inexorablement l'un par l'autre. Ils avaient essayé, ils avaient combattus vaillamment, n'avaient que très rarement déposés les armes. Mais les sentiments avaient gagné la bataille en cette nuit dégagée. Elle voulait plus que tout au monde lui prouvé qu'il pouvait transformer des catastrophes passées en chefs d'œuvres subsistants, dont les fondations seraient constituées d'un amour pur. Quant à lui, les mots sortis de la bouche de la jeune femme n'avaient fait qu'embraser un peu plus ce feu ardent qui brûlait au fond de lui depuis bien trop longtemps déjà. Ce feu qu'il avait essayé d'apaiser à tant de reprise mais dont son seul gain avait été une succession d'échecs cuisants. Oh oui il aimait, il avait aimé idiotement, aveuglément, passivement, durablement, mais c'était elle qui lui avait véritablement fait découvrir la passion. Et lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, ce fût comme ci une bulle protectrice venait de se former au milieu d'un typhon. Ce fut comme ci l'un et l'autre trouvait enfin l'endroit où il pouvait demeurer en paix. Le baiser fut doux, il n'en aurait pu être autrement. Tant de batailles pour aboutir à une paix ne pouvaient se gâcher par un acte précipité. La main de Damon vint se poser sur sa joue, la rapprochant de son visage, son nez inspirant à grandes bouffées sa senteur divine alors que ses lèvres se délectaient de celles de la jeune femme. C'était doux, c'était tendre, c'était beau…c'était tout ce que pouvait être Damon Salvatore lorsqu'un seul sentiment l'habitait : L'amour.

Et lorsqu'ils se détachèrent enfin l'un de l'autre, à regret, comme on se détache d'un fruit succulent après une simple bouchée, ils se fixèrent intensément, silencieusement, la respiration saccadée d'Elena se mêlant au babillement inconscient de l'enfant endormi entre leur deux corps. Malgré les pensées contradictoires se bousculant dans la tête de Damon, malgré le pourquoi, malgré les interrogations, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être de nouveau tenté par ses lèvres exquises. Mais, la raison réussi, cette fois-ci, a se mêler parfaitement à la tentation et il lui déroba un baiser léger sur les lèvres, avant de coller son front au sien, murmurant d'une voix hypnotique :

-**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant, Elena ?**

Elle ne répondit pas de suite, elle savait pourquoi, elle cherchait juste la meilleure manière de l'énoncer et Dieu sait qu'exprimer ce qu'on ressent vraiment reste l'une des choses les plus dures à accomplir. Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade, ses joues rouges et chaudes, ses mains moites et tremblantes elle savait ce que cela signifiait ou du moins elle le pensait, mais elle n'était pas prête à dire les mots tels qu'ils étaient.

-**Parce que…il se pourrait que je tienne à toi…un peu plus que ce que je croyais**…avoua-t-elle timidement, baissant les yeux, n'éloignant pas son front de celui de Damon.

**-Si tu savais combien je t'…** Elle l'interrompit en douceur, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

**-Ne dis rien** lui demanda-t-elle sous un ton qui semblait être une supplique.** Ne dis pas ces mots. Ne dis pas ces mots car…je ne pourrais te les dire en retour, pas maintenant** finit-elle tout bas, dans un mélange de tristesse et de gêne.

-**Tu n'as pas besoin de les dire** la rassura-t-il en séparant finalement son front de celui de la jeune femme. **J'attendrai, j'attendrai pour toujours, j'attendrai même un jour qui ne viendra peut-être jamais. La seule chose que je veux, c'est que tu n'oublies pas ce baiser, que tu n'oublies pas cette nuit. Je veux que tu te serres contre moi, sans gêne, sans retenu, et je veux m'endormir bercer par les battements de ton cœur, côte à côte ta tête contre mon torse, peau contre peau, chair contre chair.**

Elle lui sourit doucement et il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, laissant glisser ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, se dirigeant dangereusement vers son cou avec sensualité avant de se stopper à regret : s'il continuait il ne pourrait s'arrêter. Il la voulait plus que tout au monde mais il désirait son cœur avant son corps et il se promit de conquérir l'un avant de disposer de l'autre. Damon se rallongea confortablement, le drap le recouvrant descendant bas sur ses hanches alors qu'elle gesticulait pour s'installer sans réveiller le bébé. Elle se colla fermement à lui, repositionnant sa tête sur son torse comme ci c'était sa seule et unique place. Seul le tissu fin du débardeur et le jean lui servant de pyjama la séparait du corps nu du vampire alors qu'elle était serrée contre lui de la tête jusqu'aux orteils, se sentant plus en sécurité que jamais contre son corps musclé. Klaus était oublié, Stefan était oublié, pour un instant tout leur problèmes étaient oubliés alors que la seule chose qui la tenait encore éveillée était le soulèvement régulier de son torse au rythme de sa respiration (respiration dont il n'avait pas besoin…). Alors qu'elle allait s'endormir, Noah s'agita entre eux et, avant même qu'elle n'eut rouvert les yeux, Damon avait délicatement déplacé le bébé pour le nicher dans le petit espace entre le ventre d'Elena et son côté à lui. Il sentit la joue de l'enfant se coller à sa peau alors qu'il agrippait de sa petite main le débardeur d'Elena, comme un doudou qu'il ne lâcha pu avant de retomber dans le sommeil profond. Elena s'endormit à son tour, sereine, et le jeune homme se laissa emporter par la fatigue quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il contemplait les deux humains assoupis contre lui.


	7. Noah

Je n'ai pas posté depuis l'année dernière dis donc (excusez la blague pourrie ^^) Comme vous pouvez le voir avec le nom du chapitre, nous allons en apprendre plus sur Noah (et là vous devez tous vous dire: Enfin, il était temps, 7 chapitres qu'elle nous fait poirauter)

**Manon:** Merci pour ta review, il y'a d'autres interractions entre Damon et le bébé dans ce chapitre et elles sont...plutôt comiques ^^ J'espère que ça te plaira, Bonne lecture

**Chlo: **Vous tous me donner des idées en laissant des reviews et même si l'histoire est terminée, il m'arrive de rajouter ou de changer des choses suite à une review je me dis: Tiens mais elle a raison, ce serait bien mieux!^^ Contente que tu aies aimé le rapprochement Delena et non ce n'est pas débile de vouloir pleurer en lisant quelque chose, chacun a son niveau d'émotivité et ça me touche que mon histoire puisse te faire passer des émotions comme ça ;) Pour le savon à la verveine, je me suis demandé si ça existait et après une petite recherche il s'avère que oui, j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée d'inclure ça dans l'histoire et en plus c'est un peu le déclencheur pour ce qui se passe ensuite, même si c'est vrai que Damon a souffert ces deux derniers chapitres. Seul la suite nous dira si Elena arrivera à dire "Je t'aime" à Damon :D Un grand merci pour ta review.

** Fanny** : Un chapitre parfait? :O Hum...non lol je ne suis pense pas être encore capable d'écrire des chapitres parfaits lol mais ça ne peut que me faire très plaisir que tu penses celà :D Je crois qu'on serait beaucoup à avoir déjà succombé à Damon hihihi. Merci pour ta review et j'espère également que l'année 2012 fournira mon imagination pour vous écrire d'autres histoires :)

**Lise67: **Je te remercie pour ta review. Heureuse que la longueur de chapitre ET le chapitre t'aient plu, ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent. La relation Delena est moins abordé dans ce chapitre (en même temps tout le chapitre précédent leur était consacré, on retourne un peu plus sur l'intrigue ici et sur Noah)

**Lucie96: **Je suis contente que tu mentionnes les récits de Damon, je ne peux pas m'empêcher dans chacune de mes fics de parler de l'enfance ou de la jeunesse des Salvatore alors ça me fait plaisir que ça t'ai plu. Elena a encore Damon vu nu (quelle chanceuse lol) mais c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas été gâté notre pauvre Damon, affamé, transperçé de tout part, et en plus un bain à la verveine :/ Merci pour ta review.

**LAurA0809:** Merci à toi de l'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé une review !:D Je suis heureuse que tu trouves que c'était réaliste et que tu aies apprécié!

**Amandine3869: **Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal et je m'attendais même à beaucoup moins de review suite au nouvel an c'est déjà très gentil de laisser un petit commentaire :D Bises et merci

* * *

><p><strong>-Ah ! lalalala !<strong>

Damon grogna dans son sommeil et se tourna sur le côté.

**-NA ! nanananana**

La petite voix aigue s'éleva encore et il s'étala sur le ventre en baragouinant des mots incompréhensibles avant de replonger dans un sommeil profond. A ses côtés, la jeune femme ne trouvant plus le réconfort de ses bras, vint se poser sur son dos, le nez dans ses cheveux bruns recouvrant sa nuque.

Mécontent d'être ignoré, le visage du petit garçon s'orna d'une adorable petite moue alors qu'il se mettait à quatre pattes pour grimper sur le dos du vampire. Ses mains glissèrent sur le drap et il retomba lourdement sur ses fesses, sa chute amortie par sa couche et le moelleux du matelas. Têtu, il se remit à quatre pattes et il réussit à enlever complètement le drap recouvrant Damon puis réessaya à nouveau de gravir son dos. Ses petites mains ne glissèrent plus sur la peau du jeune homme et il sourit, triomphant, lorsqu'il fut perché sur l'homme endormi. Il attendit quelques secondes, pensant que Damon finirait par se réveiller une fois qu'il le sentirait sur lui mais il n'en fût rien et le sourire quitta les lèvres du bébé qui se mit à taper ses mains sur le bas du dos et les fesses de Damon ce qui, à son grand découragement, ne fit que grommeler l'homme toujours aussi indifférent à lui. Désormais très énervé, l'enfant se mit à pigner dans un couinement horriblement aigu avant de ramper jusqu'à la tête de Damon et Elena et de leur hurler dans les oreilles. La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut affolée et eu le réflexe de retenir Damon avant qu'il ne bondisse debout et n'envoie voler l'enfant perché sur lui. Le bébé la regarda et la voyant contrariée d'avoir été réveillée il se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et s'assit sur Damon, les bras tendus vers Elena. Cette dernière se frotta les yeux et observa curieusement le bébé en pleures.

-**Elena, si tu voulais bien enlever le petit de mon dos…** fit remarquer Damon, la tête enfoui dans l'oreiller.

Elle hocha la tête et passa ses mains sous les bras du bébé pour le soulever et le caler dans ses bras.

-**Chut…qu'est ce que tu as mon bonhomme ?** lui dit-elle doucement en le berçant un peu pour le calmer.

-**Z'avais zuste envie de taper les fesses de Damon…**déclara Damon en s'asseyant, forçant une voix aigue dans une imitation bancale du bébé.

**-Tu…il a…**bafouilla Elena en ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi il disait cela.

-**Il est monté sur mon dos et voyant que je ne réagissais pas s'est amusé à prendre mes fesses pour tambour** développa-t-il en portant son attention sur le bébé qui le regardait tout en pleurant.

-**Et tu as attendu qu'il pleure au lieu de le prendre et de voir ce qu'il voulait ! Mon pauvre petit cœur** dit-elle en câlinant l'enfant désormais très heureux d'avoir ce qu'il désirait : de l'attention et des câlins. Il se calma un peu mais lorsqu'Elena voulut le poser sur le lit, il hurla de plus belle. **Oh et il ne veut même plus se calmer maintenant…**

**-C'est des comédies** rit- Damon et son rire surprit tellement le bébé qu'il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre ses pleures. **Il n'est pas du tout triste, juste jaloux…**

Damon prit le bébé des bras d'Elena et le tint face à son visage.

**-Tu es juste jaloux parce que c'était moi qui avais l'attention d'Elena et pas toi hein ?**

L'enfant le fixa étrangement, ses larmes s'étant quelques peu atténués, il tourna la tête vers Elena, la retourna vers Damon et se remit à hurler. Damon lui sourit et se mit à lui chatouiller le ventre. Le petit tenta de continuer de pleurer mais il ne réussit pas et ses sanglots se transformèrent bientôt en énormes éclats de rire alors qu'il se roulait sur le lit sous l'action des doigts de Damon.

-**Alors, impossible à calmer ?** Nargua le vampire en continuant de chatouiller l'enfant qui n'en finissait plus de rire.** S'il était vraiment triste, crois moi que ce n'aurait pas été quelques chatouilles qui l'auraient arrêté !**

Elena lui sourit et Damon arrêta progressivement ses chatouilles sur l'enfant qui finit par calmer ses rires, essoufflé sur le lit, ses yeux grands ouverts, regardant Damon.

-**On dirait qu'on a à faire à un petit très possessif…**énonça Damon en faisant son fameux sourire en coin.

**-Même si je ne doute plus qu'il pleurait parce qu'il voulait de l'attention, je pense que maintenant il menace de pleurer parce que tu l'as assoiffé** ! Rit-elle en s'apprêtant à prendre le garçonnet pour lui donner son biberon. Elle le souleva et le posa dans son lit de fortune, lui mettant sa tétine dans sa bouche afin qu'elle puisse aller lui chercher à boire sans qu'il ne s'énerve à nouveau. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais une main s'enroula autour de son poignet et elle fut bientôt tiré vers le lit, et s'effondra sur Damon.

**-Damon, je dois lui donner à boire**…contesta-t-elle alors qu'il la tenait contre lui.

**-Hum…Damon pas vouloir** !refusa-t-il d'une voix enfantine en faisant la moue. **Damon vouloir Elena pour lui tout seul** continua-t-il en ne pouvant plus retenir son grand sourire.

**-Je vois que bébé Damon aussi est possessif** remarqua-t-elle amusée.

-**Bébé Damon veut bisou !** Couina-t-il en faisant semblant de pleurer.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et se pencha pour l'embrasser, mettant de côté le soupçon de gêne qui l'habitait. Après la nuit qu'elle avait passé contre Damon, elle ne pouvait lui refuser un baiser et même, elle en avait envie, mais cela ne lui empêchait pas de trouver le geste inhabituel bien qu'agréable. Il sourit contre ses lèvres lors de leur baiser et caressa doucement son dos, faisant glisser ses mains de ses épaules à ses reins. Elle se détacha de lui, elle n'était pas prête à aller trop loin, elle voulait qu'entre eux cela aille doucement, que rien ne soit précipité même si en une nuit ils avaient dépassé un stade important. Elle le regarda affectueusement, détaillant ses cheveux adorablement en bataille sur sa tête, ses yeux bleus encore un ensommeillés, ses lèvres si tentantes et son torse nu. Son regard devint un peu plus inquiet en remarquant les cicatrices de l'explosion d'hier.

**-Tu devrais aller te nourrir Damon…**lui conseilla-t-elle en survolant les blessures du bout de ses doigts frais.

-**Je peux attendre, je ne veux pas te laisser** lui répondit-il en se faisant plus sérieux.

**-Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses mais je ne supporterai pas de te voir t'affamer pour ne pas me quitter** ! rétorqua-t-elle en prenant un ton un peu plus autoritaire.** S'il te plait, vas-y** reprit-elle d'une voix douce. Il ne sembla pas convaincu et elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres avant de remonter vers son oreille : **Damon…vas-y , plus vite tu seras parti plus vite tu seras revenu** lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

-**C'est vraiment parce que tu peux être très convaincante à califourchon sur moi !** Se justifia-t-il en lui souriant sournoisement.

Elle grogna en feignant l'agacement avant de taper son torse et de descendre du lit et de lui par la même occasion.

Il se leva et fut disparu en un instant.

Elena reporta son attention sur Noah qui jouait gaiement avec les couvertures, mettant son lit sans dessus-dessous. Elle lui donna à boire grâce à une petite bouteille d'eau que fournissait l'hôtel mais n'avait malheureusement ni lait, ni nourriture, ni couche pour le petit. Damon revint une petite demi-heure plus tard non seulement rassasié mais rapportant avec lui un sac garni de lait, couches, biberon et petits pots. Au fond du sac, Elena trouva également deux nouveaux jeans ainsi que des T-shirts et sous-vêtements…en dentelle rouge ! Elle leva un regard blasé vers Damon qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

-**Tu sais qu'au départ ça partait d'une bonne intention ? Après tout, la valise a été réduite en cendre dans l'accident et les vêtements que tu portes ne sont pas en très bon état…**

-**C'est très gentil d'avoir pensé à moi mais…c'était vraiment nécessaire ?** Lui demanda-t-elle en exposant la lingerie fine, alliant un visage agacé et en même temps amusé.

-**Tu ne peux pas reprocher à un homme d'aimer qu'une belle femme porte de la belle lingerie et…je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais le rouge ?**la taquina-t-il.

Elle soupira en souriant avant de fouiller un peu plus pour découvrir des sous-vêtements moins affriolants qu'il avait pris soin d'acheter. Un sourire reconnaissant étira ses lèvres et Damon sourit à son tour, satisfait que son intention la touche.

-**Tu sais que j'ai dû endurer tout les regards des ménagères de 50 ans qui passaient à la caisse pour acheter ça ?** lui dit-il en prenant un air faussement plaintif.

-**Je suis persuadée que tu n'es pas passé à la caisse…**

**-Touché…**avoua-t-il.

Elle remarqua également qu'il s'était lui-même changé et portait désormais une chemise gris foncé et un jean noir tout neuf.

Elena profita des articles achetés par Damon et changea la couche du bébé puis le nourrit. Une fois cela fait, elle laissa l'enfant sous la surveillance du vampire et se glissa dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se changer. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle découvrit Damon tapant dans un ballon de baudruche pour le renvoyer au bébé qui riait aux éclats. Il s'arrêta immédiatement ne renvoyant plus le ballon au petit qui se mit à gémir en tapant ses mains contre le fauteuil.

**-Ne vous arrêtez pas de jouer à cause de moi les enfants** s'esclaffa-t-elle en voyant Damon qui essayait de prendre un air innocent.

Lorsque tout le monde fut rassasié, propre et habillé Damon et Elena décidèrent de se lancer dans les recherches des parents du petit. Elena appela Alaric et Bonnie, restés à Mystic Falls, les rassura, leur expliquant qu'ils allaient bien, et leur demandant s'ils pouvaient rechercher la signification de l'inscription viking du bracelet (Elena leur avait envoyé une photo). La sorcière et le professeur, bien que réticents car ils ne comprenaient pas en quoi ces informations leur seraient utiles, acceptèrent et Elena leur promit de leur donner plus d'explications dès qu'il leur en serait possible. De son côté, Damon proposa de se rendre au bureau régional de WPK9 News. Grâce à Andy et à leurs recherches sur Stefan, il connaissait désormais toutes les combines pour obtenir des infos et il savait que les bureaux de la chaînes disposeraient de très bon moyens pour pouvoir cibler les disparitions, les meurtres ou même les naissances d'enfants. Chaque état américain avait son bureau régional et celui de Louisiane se trouvait à quelques heures de route de l'hôtel. Le vampire se procura une voiture (et par procurer comprenez : voler) et il embarqua Elena et le bébé vers la Nouvelle-Orléans, priant secrètement pour ne pas croisez Stefan ou les hybrides

* * *

><p>Le voyage se passa sans encombre et après plusieurs heures de route, ils furent devant les bureaux de WPK9 News.<p>

**-Tu es sûr qu'on trouvera ce qu'on cherche ici ?** demanda Elena perplexe en observant des personnes aller et venir dans le bâtiment.

**-Ils ont une des plus grosses bases de données des Etats-Unis, je suis sûr qu'en cherchant les bonnes choses on trouvera** lui assura-t-il en coupant le contact. **La disparition du bébé n'a pas du passé inaperçu, ses parents ont du lancer un avis de recherche.**

Elena acquiesça et sortit de la voiture, l'enfant dans les bras, suivant Damon qui se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers l'entrée principal.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'immeuble, l'hôtesse d'accueil lui sourit chaleureusement mais son sourire se fana bien rapidement lorsqu'elle le vit se diriger directement vers la zone réservée aux employés.

**-Monsieur !** Appela-t-elle en se levant de son siège**. Monsieur cette zone ne vous est pas accessible !**

Ne le voyant pas réagir elle reprit en criant : **Monsieur si vous ne vous arrêter pas j'appelle la sécurité !**

Elena attrapa le bras de Damon et l'arrêta dans sa course : **Evitons de nous faire remarquer et va au guichet** lui conseilla-t-elle.

-**Elle ne nous laissera dans tous les cas pas entrer alors qu'elle l'appelle sa sécurité je les attends** ! Lâcha-t-il en s'apprêtant à reprendre sa route.

-**Alors convaincs la discrètement de te laisser entrer** lui glissa-t-elle.

Damon fut quelque peu surpris qu'elle propose qu'il utilise de telles méthodes mais accepta et se rendit au guichet, un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

-**Vous ne pouvez pas entrer comme ça et faire comme chez vous** le réprimanda-t-elle, hors d'elle, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. **C'est un établissement privé et seuls les employés peuvent accéder aux salles se trouvant derrière ses portes !** Gronda-t-elle en désignant les deux accès vitrés opaques vers lesquels Damon se dirigeait.

-**Mais je suis un ami d'Andy Star, vous savez votre journaliste vedette** tenta-t-il en souriant faussement alors qu'Elena essayait de se faire toute petite derrière lui.

**-Oui, c'est celle qui est morte c'est ça ?** dit-elle avec indifférence, rudement.

Son ton ne plu pas du tout à Damon qui malgré tout, avait apprécié Andy. Il se saisit du poignet de la secrétaire et le serra de plus en plus fort.

**-Oui, celle qui est morte vous voyez bien de qui je veux parler.**

-**Monsieur vous…me faites mal** ! Gémit-elle en essayant d'échapper à la prise herculéenne de Damon qui lui comprimait de plus en plus la main.

**-Damon lâche là !** Intervint Elena en posant sa main sur son épaule. **Ne lui fais pas de mal…**

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il n'obéisse et ne la lâche dans un grognement.

**-Est-ce que peux rentrer ?** reprit-il avec le même sourire hypocrite qu'il arborait un peu plus tôt.

**-Certainement pas, vous n'avez aucun justificatif !** Cracha-t-elle en frottant sa main devenu rouge écarlate sous la pression.

Damon souffla d'agacement et planta ses yeux dans les siens :

-**Oh mais si j'en ai un, et je viens même de vous le montrer à l'instant, vous vous souvenez ?** lui dit-il mielleusement.

Elle parut perdue un instant avant d'hocher la tête : **Ah oui c'est exact monsieur, j'avais oublié.**

**-Puis-je entrer ?**

**-Bien sur Monsieur, allez-y** l'autorisa-t-elle en souriant.

Damon lui sourit à son tour et il passa les portes suivi d'Elena. Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver la salle des archives, qui se faisait désormais sur ordinateur, et Damon n'attendit pas un instant pour s'installer à un bureau, bloquant la porte de la salle grâce à une chaise pour ne pas être dérangé. La jeune femme s'assit devant le PC adjacent, asseyant le bébé sur le bureau alors que ce dernier observait la pièce avec curiosité.

**-Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que tu vas chercher** ? S'enquit Elena en voyant Damon tapoter nerveusement ses doigts près de la souris.

-**On pourrait peut-être chercher les avis de disparitions d'enfants non ?**

Elle acquiesça et joua un peu avec le petit pendant que Damon effectuait ses recherches. Quelques minutes plus tard, il leva le nez de son ordinateur : **Il y'a bien eu des disparitions ces dernières semaines mais tous des enfants âgés de plus 3 ans. Une petite Cloé âgée de 13 mois a été portée disparue il y'a deux mois mais c'est une fille. Un bébé nommé Alexander est également disparu depuis quelques semaines mais il est décrit comme brun aux yeux bleus…**

-**Noah est blond aux yeux marrons/verts**…déclara Elena en caressant les cheveux du petit.** Ca ne peut pas être lui**.

**-Il n'a peut être pas été porté disparu** raisonna Damon en s'affalant un peu sur sa chaise.

-**Combien d'enfant son portés disparu à ce jour ?** Le questionna Elena la gorge nouée.

-**La base de donnée recense 1326 disparitions cette année** annonça-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Elle resta muette et blottit dans ses bras le petit Noah, le cajolant. Damon pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle pensait de cela et décida de lancer une nouvelle recherche.

-Je** vais essayer de chercher les naissances pour' Noah' durant l'année 2010 et 2009**

Après quelques minutes de fouilles, les résultats de Damon se révélèrent bien trop vastes :

**-30 000 bébés sont nés sous le nom de Noah ces deux dernières années !**

-**Si seulement on avait son nom de famille…rajoute l'initial : S pour le nom** lui proposa-t-elle en jetant un œil à la gourmette alors que le bébé tapait dans ses mains joyeusement.

Le bruit des doigts de Damon frappant le clavier résonnèrent un instant avant qu'il ne reprenne :

**-3500 bébés ont pour prénom Noah et un nom de famille commençant par S,** l'informa-t-il désabusé.

**-J'ai une idée** dit elle en se levant.** Laisse-moi la place**.

Il se poussa pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir et avoir accès au clavier, bataillant avec le petit garçon qui s'amusait à taper sur les touches en même temps qu'elle. Après plusieurs minutes, un résultat intéressant s'afficha.

-**Ecoute ça** débuta-t-elle. **Jeudi 17 novembre un appartement de Boston situé au 17ème étage d'un building a pris feu. Nos équipes tentent encore de déterminé si son origine est criminelle. L'incendie a causé la mort de la famille Smith qui résidait ici depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Il semblerait que le feu est surpris le jeune couple Joanna et Konrad Smith dans leur sommeil et que ces derniers aient péris dans l'incendie. Le corps de leur fille aîné, Katy, 5 ans a été retrouvé et leur jeune fils, Noah, 19 mois, n'aurait pas survécu, même si son corps n'a pu être retrouvé dans les décombres et les cendres**.

Elle s'arrêta la gorge nouée, nécessitant un petit temps de réaction pour que l'information s'ancre dans son esprit. Puis elle blottit l'enfant contre sa poitrine en le câlinant comme jamais elle ne l'avait câliné. Damon l'observait tristement et timidement, il posa sa main sur son épaule.

**-Le pauvre…K-Klaus a certainement causé l'incendie pour pouvoir s'emparer de lui** devina Elena en embrassant tendrement la joue de l'enfant qui la regardait de ses grands yeux marron-vert.

-**L'important c'est qu'il soit toujours en vie** lui dit doucement Damon. **Grâce à toi, Elena. C'est grâce à toi qu'il vit toujours**.

Elle leva vers lui ses yeux noisette et il lui fit un petit sourire faible, dans l'unique but de la réconforter. Elle tenta de lui rendre mais échoua et vint se blottir naturellement contre lui, le prenant de cours si bien qu'il hésita un peu avant de passer ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui.

-**Il a perdu toute sa famille, ses parents, sa sœur** continua-t-elle, même si chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche lui faisait mal, elle devait énoncer l'horreur de la situation, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

-**Et nous les vengerons tous** lui assura-t-il en caressant le derrière de son crâne.** Nous nous débarrasserons de Klaus et peut-être même que Noah nous y aidera** lui dit-il avec conviction en prononçant le nom du bébé, chose qu'il faisait très rarement.

-**Tu as raison** acquiesça-t-elle contre son torse avant de se redresser.** Mais ça ne changera rien au fait que ce bébé est orphelin.**

Damon baissa la tête vers l'enfant calmement allongé dans les bras d'Elena, posant sur le vampire ses yeux sereins. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir dit et répéter à Elena que garder le bébé était provisoire et il savait qu'en lui rappelant que le petit était orphelin, elle se souvenait également de ses paroles. Il voulait lui dire qu'une fois que tout serait fini, ils placeraient l'enfant dans un orphelinat ou dans un foyer que le bébé trouverait rapidement une famille mais il redoutait sa réaction. Il décida donc de mettre ses pensées de côté, décrétant qu'ils avaient encore le temps pour réfléchir à cela et se leva de sa chaise, éteignant l'ordinateur. Tout deux quittèrent les bureaux de WPK9 News et reprirent le chemin de Bâton Rouge, décidant de retourner voir Agata maintenant qu'ils avaient découvert la mort des parents de l'enfant.


	8. La légende

_**Voilà un chapitre assez court mais on en apprend beaucoup ;) Je ne sais pas si je posterai de chapitre 9 demain, étant donné que pour beaucoup c'est la reprise des cours ( et pour moi aussi au passage) je posterai peut-être les derniers chapitres tout les deux jours (donc le 9 mercredi le 10 vendredi et le 11 dimanche) pour que vous ayez le temps de lire :D **_

_**Vous**_ _**m'excuserez**** si aujourd'hui je ne réponds pas individuellement aux reviews, mais merci à tous pour avoir laissé votre avis et j'espère toujours que la suite vous plaira!**_

* * *

><p>Le chemin retour jusqu'à Bâton rouge parut durer une éternité. Elena ne supportait plus tout ce temps passé assise dans la voiture à regarder le paysage défiler! Elle avait l'impression que, depuis Homecoming, Damon et elle avaient passés leur temps dans une voiture si bien qu'elle ne savait même plus combien de jour s'étaient écoulés depuis leur fuite. Trois jours ? Une semaine tout au plus ? Elle avait beaucoup dormi dans l'auto, sans compter les deux nuits à l'hôtel, si bien qu'elle avait perdu le compte des jours.<p>

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Damon venait de se garer devant une maison familière. Il lui fallut quelques minutes, le temps d'émerger de son sommeil, pour reconnaître la demeure de la sorcière, Agata à travers ses paupières entrouvertes.

-**Elena, on est arrivé mon c…** roucoula Damon, en se stoppant juste avant de l'appeler 'mon cœur'. Plus le temps passait, plus il lui était dur de ne pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait, de ne pas lui dire de mots doux, de ne pas l'embrasser (il savait qu'elle ne refuserait pas, mais il savait également que c'était encore trop nouveau pour elle pour qu'il puisse le faire à sa guise sans la gêner). A chaque fois qu'elle dormait pendant que lui conduisait, il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de dévier de la route pour l'observer assoupie. Et c'était à ce moment là qu'il devait combattre ses pulsions les plus primaires et ne pas laisser ses idées vagabonder, alors il accélérait, la vitesse l'obligeant à se concentrer un peu plus sur la route, le forçant à détacher ses yeux du corps de sa belle-endormie. Depuis leur nuit à l'hôtel, les gestes entre eux étaient devenus plus habituels : il la blottissait dans ses bras quand elle était prête à craquer, il lui embrassait le front, elle posait sa main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser, ses doigts frôlaient les siens. Mais tous ces gestes lui faisaient du bien autant qu'ils le torturaient. Il voulait plus, il avait besoin de plus. Les images de la nuit ou elle avait dormi contre lui, presque sur lui, ne cessaient de passer en boucle dans sa tête, comme une litanie douloureuse de tout ce qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais plus. Leurs découvertes récentes ne leur avaient pas laissé beaucoup de temps à 'eux'. Ils étaient toujours en mouvement, cherchant des informations sur l'enfant, se renseignant sur la gourmette, redoutant une irruption des hybrides alors leurs sentiments avaient été mis de côté…

Elena se redressa dans son siège, jetant un coup d'œil derrière. Damon avait 'acheter' un siège auto pour le bébé, permettant à la jeune femme de ne plus être obligé de le tenir tout le temps. Elle regarda Noah jouer avec le petit mobile tournant au dessus de sa tête et lui sourit tendrement. Le bébé, remarquant qu'elle l'observait s'arrêta et son visage poupin se fendit d'un grand sourire joyeux alors qu'il tendait les bras vers elle.

**-On dirait qu'il t'aime bien** fit remarquer Damon l'air de rien alors qu'elle se penchait derrière pour détacher le petit.

**-On dirait** lui répondit –elle distraitement en asseyant l'enfant sur ses genoux. **Alors mon poussin, bien dormi ?**

Pour toute réponse, il lui sourit et elle caressa sa joue. Damon les observa, attendri, avant de se secouer un peu et de les interrompre :** On y va ?**

Elena hocha la tête et sortit de la voiture. Tous les deux vinrent frapper à la porte de la sorcière qui ouvrit instantanément, son visage dur les scrutant étrangement.

-**Je vois que tu es heureuse de nous revoir** ! Lâcha Damon faussement ravi. Agata ne broncha pas et tourna les talons pour s'asseoir au salon, incitant ainsi Damon et Elena à la rejoindre, ce qu'ils firent.

-**J'étais juste en train de me demander si toi, Damon Salvatore, tu ne serais pas en train de monter un coup fourré. L'enfant est encore avec vous et ce n'est pas sa place. L'enfant doit revenir à ses parents !** dit-elle durement.

-**Sauf que Klaus a tué ses parents !** Siffla Damon n'appréciant pas du tout le ton de la sorcière. Elena se tendit à côté de lui et il sentit le dos de sa main, subtilement caressé la sienne pour la calmer.

-**Alors je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Je vous l'ai dit, seuls les parents pourraient confirmer ce que je pense !**

**-Et à quoi penses-tu ?** demanda sèchement Damon en ne lâchant pas Agata du regard.

-**Je ne peux pas te le dire** refusa-t-elle.** Seules les sorcières le savent, et cela a toujours été ainsi. Nous créons toujours des issues de secours, des solutions, sache que sur cette Terre, rien n'y personne n'est invincible, nous avons fait en sorte que chaque être ait sa faiblesse ou même ses faiblesses.**

-**Et qu'est ce que ce beau discours m'apporte à moi ?** Grogna le vampire. **Klaus est en train de peupler la Terre d'hybrides, il créé une armée ! Il a une emprise sur mon frère, il ne lâchera pas Elena tant qu'elle lui sera utile, je ne peux pas le laisser faire.**

**-Je sais que Klaus ne cessera de causer mort et destruction, nous le savons toute. Mais je ne peux pas te révéler ce que je sais. Tu n'es pas une créature de confiance…**

Damon bondit du fauteuil hors de lui et plaqua la femme contre le mur :** Pour une fois dans ta vie, Agata, oublie que je suis un vampire ! Je suis juste un homme qui veut protéger ceux qu'il aime et si cet enfant est la clé qui me permettra de le faire, alors indique moi comment** ! hurla-t-il sa voix perçant la colère et en même temps la détermination.

La sorcière ne parut pas contrarier le moins du monde par l'énervement du vampire ou même le fait qu'il soit en train de l'agresser. Au lieu de cela, elle garda son visage pensif un instant avant de reprendre : **Tu as changé Damon. Tu as changé d'une manière que même une sorcière comme moi ne pourrait expliquer.**

Elle se défit avec une facilité déconcertante de la prise du vampire et retourna s'asseoir.

**-Je veux savoir le nom des parents** dit-elle brusquement, fixant Elena.

**-Eh bien…Ils s'appelaient Joanna et Konrad Smith** répondit Elena, en ne cessant de jeter des regards inquiets à Damon qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir dit à voix haute qu'il voulait protéger les gens qu'il aimait !

-**Smith…Konrad** marmonna-t-elle en se levant pour aller regarder à la fenêtre.** Une photo peut-être** ? reprit-elle en se tournant vers Elena. Cette dernière hocha la tête et sortit de sa veste la coupure de journal qu'ils avaient imprimé aux bureaux de WPK9 News. Le journal exposait non seulement l'appartement en piteux-état mais également une photo de la famille lorsqu'ils étaient encore vivant. Agata tourna l'image dans tous les sens, la regardant à la lumière du jour, puis à celle de la cheminée avant d'aller tout naturellement l'accroché à son frigo.

**-Je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle était aussi tarée lorsque je l'ai rencontré il y'a quelques années** railla Damon en retournant s'asseoir près d'Elena alors que la sorcière allait et venait entre le salon et la cuisine.

Elena ne releva pas sa remarque, tout simplement parce qu'elle savait qu'il l'avait dite dans l'unique but d'éclipser ce qu'il avait avoué un peu plus tôt. Et alors qu'il allait continuer de raconter des stupidités ou des blagues elle le fit taire en posant simplement sa tête sur son épaule, fermant très légèrement les paupières. Il se figea et son masque d'imbécile quitta rapidement son visage pour laisser place à un faciès laissant transparaître ses plus profondes émotions. A chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui, il avait de plus en plus de mal à adopter l'attitude de 'Damon le vampire', celle qu'il adoptait depuis des années, celle du type indifférent qui ne cesse de lancer des plaisanteries bancales dans l'unique but de se faire détester et il avait beau se voiler la face, il savait que Damon Humain ressortait. Elena était son humanité et plus il passait de temps à ses côtés, plus cette dernière refaisait surface.

Elena s'écarta de lui instinctivement lorsqu'Agata surgit dans la pièce avec de la verveine et une plante ressemblant étrangement à de l'aconit. La sorcière s'approcha des deux jeunes gens et du bébé mais Damon s'interposa immédiatement entre elle et Elena et l'enfant, mettant une nouvelle fois son corps comme barrage protecteur.

-**Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire mais tu ferais mieux d'éloigner ça** la prévint-il rudement en désignant les plantes qu'elle tenait.

-**Tu es vraiment étrange** ricana-t-elle. **Te mettre devant une humaine pour la protéger d'une plante qui ne lui ferait absolument rien mais qui pourrait te blesser toi…**

Damon serra les dents mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors Agata continua : **Ecoute moi, si l'enfant a une quelconque réaction à une de ses plantes, je te promets de t'expliquer ce que je soupçonne.**

Le vampire resta perplexe un instant avant de la laisser avancer, se rasseyant à sa place.

La sorcière s'agenouilla devant Elena et tenta de se saisir de la main du bébé, mais celui-ci l'enleva de sa poigne et se resserra contre Elena en couinant.

-**Aller mon enfant, si tu es un quelconque petit humain ça ne te fera rien** marmonna-t-elle en prenant de force la main de l'enfant avant de faire glisser sur sa peau la verveine. Le bébé fit la moue un instant puis commença à rigoler, la plante le chatouillant.

**-Mm mm… tout est encore possible**

Agata fit glisser l'aconit sur son bras et l'enfant continua de rire.

**-Nope, définitivement pas de sang supérieur** décréta-t-elle en écartant les plantes de l'enfant. Le petit, mécontent qu'on arrête de le chatouiller, tendit le bras pour attraper les plantes, il enroula ses petites mains autour des fleurs de verveine et d'aconit et se mit à hurler en tombant en arrière, s'enfouissant dans les bras d'Elena.

-**Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?** S'enquit Damon sur la défensive alors qu'Elena cajolait Noah pour qu'il cesse de pleurer.

**-Je n'ai rien fait ! Mais tout pourrait s'expliquer**

Elle approcha les deux plantes simultanément de la peau du bébé qui se mit à pigner à nouveau contre Elena.

**-Mais bien sur, c'était évident !**

- **Explique-nous tout maintenant !** exigea Damon, détestant ne pas savoir.

-**Il y'a une vieille légende qui pourrait expliquer l'intérêt de Klaus pour l'enfant. Enfin, l'expliquer non car je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il le voulait mort mais…peu importe. Agata retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil et Elena et Damon devinrent plus attentifs. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, nous les sorcières nous créons toujours moult issues de secours, permettant d'annuler tout ce que nous fabriquons, permettant de maintenir l'équilibre de la nature. Les vampires ont leurs faiblesses, verveine, pieu, cela rétablit l'équilibre. Les loups aussi ont leurs faiblesses. Les humains ont un grand nombre de faiblesses et même les sorcières en ont. Mais l'hybride loup-vampire n'avait pas de faiblesse. Les anciennes sorcières ne lui en ont pas attribués et ont préféré sceller son côté loup, le cantonnant aux faiblesses vampires. Elles ne pensaient jamais qu'il arriverait à briser ce sort et ont refusé de réfléchir à des possibilités de le vaincre si jamais il devenait un hybride. Mais malgré tout, une sorcière a été prévoyante. Elle vivait dans le même village que la famille originelle et a continué d'y vivre même une fois que la famille fut devenue vampire. Elle a croisé un jour, un petit garçon d'environ 5 ans. L'enfant ressemblait trait pour trait à Klaus. L'idée lui ait venue ainsi. Si les autres sorcières ne voulaient s'attarder plus longtemps sur le cas de Klaus, elle ne pouvait le laisser sans faiblesse. Elle se renseigna et apprit que l'enfant était celui de Klaus. La mère, une pauvre femme à qui il avait promis mariage et famille heureuse avant de la quitter le lendemain matin élevait seul le garçonnet. La sorcière jeta un sort sur le petit. Un sort faible, elle était seule à le réaliser, mais celui-ci fonctionna. La descendance de Klaus, son unique enfant serait son fléau. La légende raconte quand utilisant sa descendance à bon escient, on pouvait se débarrasser à jamais de l'hybride.**

-**Et ce bébé serait donc…** comprit Damon.

-**Sa descendance** compléta Elena en observant Noah.

La sorcière hocha la tête.

-**Il y'a de grande chance que ce soit le cas. La réaction qu'il a eue aux deux plantes n'est pas étonnante, son ancêtre étant un hybride, cette réaction allergique aux plantes affaiblissant les loups et les vampires a pu être créé par la sorcière pour reconnaître la descendance. Smith est également un nom couramment utilisé par la famille originelle et il n'est pas étonnant que la descendance de Klaus porte ce nom. Il y'a également cette 'tradition'. N'avez vous pas remarquez que beaucoup de membre de la famille originelle ont un prénom comportant un K? Le père s'appelle Konrad avec un 'K' n'est ce pas ?**

**-Oui, mais le petit s'appelle Noah** fit remarquer Elena.

**-Sur sa gourmette, n'est ce pas inscrit : Noah K. Smith ?**

Elena acquiesça, tout s'éclairait enfin.

**-Pourquoi nous as tu faire chercher ses parents pour un soi disant rituel alors qu'il a suffit que tu le touches avec les plantes pour confirmer ce que tu pensais?** se demanda Damon.

**-Je ne voulais pas vous aider** avoua-t-elle avec légereté.** Je pensais que c'était encore une lubie de Klaus, je me fichais de ce qu'il voulait faire à cette enfant et je pensais qu'une fois que vous auriez retrouvé ses parents et bien...vous leur laisseriez l'enfant et reprendriez votre vie loin de moi. Mais puisqu'il s'avère que ses parents sont morts et que tout semble coincider avec la légende j'ai décider de tester avec les plantes. **

Damon grogna, plus qu'en colère qu'elle ne les ait fait recherché ses parents pour rien avant de reprendre:

-**Mais comment pourrions nous nous servir de l'enfant pour vaincre Klaus ?** S'interrogea Damon en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Là est le problème **soupira Agata.** La suite de la légende a été déclinée en plusieurs versions.**

**-Il suffit de toutes les essayer !** Proposa le vampire en se levant.

Agata se renfrogna :** Presque toutes impliquent la mort de l'enfant !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors, que pensez vous qu'il va se passer? Pensez vous que Damon &amp; Elena renonceront à tuer Klaus pour garder Noah en vie? Où au contraire, qu'ils sacrifieront Noah pour le bien-être de tous? Ou alors, trouveront-ils que finalement la légende ne nécessite pas la mort de l'enfant? Ou découvreront-ils une autre solution? Arriveront-ils d'ailleurs à trouver quelle est la bonne version? <strong>_

**_Que de questions ^^. Jespère que vous n'avez pas trouvez l'explication et la légende trop farfelue et comme vous pouvez le voir, certain d'entre vous avaient raison depuis le début, Noah est un descendant de Klaus!_ **


	9. Je te promets qu'il vivra

Après une petite journée sans chapitre je vous poste le chapitre 9! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est un peu court mais ca semblait être une coupure naturelle pour l'histoire ^^ Je vais répondre aux reviews postées pour le chapitre 8:

**Manon:** Merci pour ta review! C'est vrai qu'Agata est assez spéciale et a eu du mal à accepter de les aider ( c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle leur a fait perdre du temps en recherchant les parents de Noah, elle souhaitait surtout se débarrasser d'eux) Mais bon, l'important est qu'elle va les aider finalement...enfin qui sait si elle ne se retournera pas contre eux ^^ On verra dans ce chapitre la décision de Damon& Elena à propos de Noah.

**Amandine3869:** Merci pour ta review, tu as tout à fait à raison, il est presque évident qu'Elena veut garder Noah en vie mais qu'en est-il de Damon? Serait-il prêt à sacrifier un enfant qui après tout n'est rien pour lui pour sauver Elena? Ils en discuteront dans ce chapitre! Je te rassure, j'aime également les belles fins, celles où tout se finit bien (et même si j'ai bien envie parfois décrire des drames où celà se finit tristement, j'en reviens toujours à faire une fin heureuse^^) On va aborder le principal de la légende dans ce chapitre et on en saura encore un peu plus dans le suivant, notamment le rôle de la gourmette et comment Agata à réussit à savoir que cette légende était la bonne!

**Lucie96:** Merci beaucoup :D La question de vie ou de mort de Noah va poser des problèmers à Damon & Elena, cette dernière ne veut évidemment pas tuer Noah et va le faire savoir vivement dans ce chapitre! Nous verrons s'ils trouveront une solution^^ Et bien, dans un sens je suis contente que tu n'avais pas pensé au fait que Noah puisse être le descendant de Klaus, au moins celà t'as surpris! :P

**Saina126:** Et bien c'est tant mieux si la légende ne semble pas farfelue lol J'ai toujours un doute parce que parfois ça peut me paraître très clair et logique dans ma tête et finalement quand on lit bah c'est un peu bizarre, apparement ici ce n'est pas le cas :) On verra si tu as raison à propos de Noah ;) Ah mercredi, chanceuse hihihi

**lilith-tw-vd-hp:** Oui, ça se voit que tu aimes les happy ends, mais je te rassure moi aussi :) Nous verrons bien si tu as raison, pour Klaus ce ne sera pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain qu'on saura s'ils réussiront leur coup! Je te remercie pour ta review

**Angel :** Ne t'en fais pas, même les reviews courtes font plaisir ;) Effectivement dommage que le petit soit blond aux yeux marrons/verts, on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait vraiment le physique pour être leur fils mais mais ...qui sait ce que réserve la suite ( à part moi qui sait la fin évidemment lol) merci.

Bonne lecture à vous tous/toutes

* * *

><p>Elena arpentait nerveusement la chambre d'hôtel en faisant de grands gestes.<p>

-**Elena, tu sais…**tenta de dire Damon mais elle l'interrompit en hurlant :

-**Qu'importe ce que tu pourras me dire Damon je ne laisserai pas Noah se faire tuer !**

**-Il faut que nous nous débarrassions de Klaus** dit-il en essayant de la stopper mais elle était trop énervée pour ralentir ses pas.

**-Pas s'il faut sacrifier Noah !** Refusa-t-elle en désignant le bébé endormit dans son lit de fortune.

**-Elena écoute moi un peu** ! exigea Damon en la prenant par les épaules, la forçant à le regarder. **Tu crois que j'ai envie de tuer le bébé ?**

**-Tu as l'air de te ficher royalement qu'il doive mourir du moment que ça peut nous débarrasser de Klaus !**

**-Ma seule intention est de TE sauver** lui rappela-t-il.

**-Et si pour une fois je n'avais pas envie d'être sauvée hein ? Ca…ça peut paraître idiot mais…je me suis attachée à Noah et…**

-**Et je le sais !** La coupa-t-il. **Qu'est ce que tu crois, tu crois que je suis indifférent à lui ? C'est ce que j'aimerai faire croire et ça me tue de l'admettre mais non ! Non je ne suis pas indifférent à son sort.**

**-Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?** lui demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue.

-**Mais parce que je t'aime bon sang** cria-t-il. **Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Elena, quand vas-tu comprendre ça lui **dit-il plus calmement.** Alors quand je vois une opportunité de faire disparaitre une menace, j'ai envie de sauter sur l'occasion**.

Elle baissa les yeux, se sentant honteuse d'avoir voulu agir en égoïste, rejetant la faute sur Damon.

Il se calma un peu et l'entraîna dans ses bras.

-**Je suis désolée** s'excusa-t-elle. **Je sais que tu fais tout ça pour moi Damon c'est juste que…je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre pourquoi tu serais prêt à faire tant de choses pour moi.**

**-A cause d'un sentiment qui me tue autant qu'il me fait du bien.**

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

**-Je…**il hésita un instant. **Je t'aime et tu le sais mais ça rend encore la chose plus douloureuse.**

**-Douloureuse ?**

**-A chaque fois que je te touche, comme maintenant, j'ai envie de faire plus que de te réconforter. Et c'est dur parce que, depuis**_ cette_ **nuit, je ne sais plus comment agir. Je ne sais plus si tu accepteras mon baiser avec joie ou gêne, je ne sais plus si ma main descendant dans le bas de tes reins te plaira ou au contraire te fera t'éloigner de moi. J'ai l'impression que cette nuit n'était qu'un rêve et que dès que nous sommes sortis de la chambre, ce rêve s'est envolé de ta mémoire.**

**-Il ne sait pas envoler Damon** lui dit-elle calmement.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de demander :** Si je t'embrasse, est ce que tu me repousseras ?**

Pour toute réponse elle se rapprocha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux baiser.

**-Pourquoi alors ces derniers jours tu es restée distante ?** S'enquit-il dans un halètement en séparant à regret leurs lèvres.

**-Parce que j'ai peur Damon** avoua-t-elle. **Parce que chaque jour que je passe avec toi, je découvre l'homme que j'ai tant espéré voir. L'homme meilleur. Et j'ai peur parce que le coffre dans lequel j'avais enfermé mon cœur, cet homme en a la clé.**

Il lui fit un petit sourire serein et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de la jeune femme : **Alors pourquoi ne permet tu pas à cet homme de l'ouvrir ?**

Et sur ces mots il captura sa bouche dans un baiser passionné, avide, l'entraînant sur le lit. Mais elle l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse la faire tomber sur le matelas, tirant sur sa lèvre avec luxure, le faisant grogner mais posant ses mains sur son torse pour le calmer un peu.

-**Je te veux Damon mais…pas ici, pas maintenant. On…il y'a plus important pour le moment** lui rappela-t-elle en jetant un regard à l'enfant paisiblement endormi. Il acquiesça à contre cœur, mais il savait qu'elle avait raison alors il se détacha d'elle en douceur et s'éloigna un peu. Elena apprécia sa compréhension et lui sourit tendrement avant d'aller s'asseoir en tailleur près du lit du bébé. Le petit respirait avec régularité, ses paupières doucement pressés, ses lèvres se tordant de temps à autre en un sourire ou une grimace. Elle le regarda, attendrie, et caressa délicatement sa joue rebondie du revers de la main. Le jeune homme s'approcha silencieusement et se posta derrière elle.

-**On ne peut pas le laisser mourir** murmura-t-elle.

Damon soupira et s'agenouilla derrière elle et, avec une certaine hésitation, il enroula ses bras autour de la jeune femme et la tint contre lui, le dos d'Elena contre son torse, son menton posé sur le sommet de son crâne.

-**Tu sais, ça…ça peut paraître idiot ou irréaliste mais…je…je ressens quelque chose avec Noah et …**bafouilla-t-elle.

**-Tu l'aimes ?** lui demanda-t-il, même si sa phrase ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'une question.

-**Oui** admit-elle dans un souffle, agrippant la main du jeune homme qui pendait sous son cou.** Est-ce que tu trouves ça idiot ?** Le questionna-t-elle incertaine, en tournant légèrement la tête pour apercevoir le visage de Damon.** C'est vrai que ça fait à peine une semaine qu'il est avec nous, j'ai toujours aimé les enfants mais…il n'est même pas de ma famille, ce n'est pas mon bébé et pourtant…**

**-Non ce n'est pas idiot, c'est très loin de l'être** la rassura-t-il, le souffle du vampire faisant voler les cheveux d'Elena. **Il y'a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas. Quand tu as vu cet enfant pour la première fois, tout ce que tu as voulu faire c'était le protéger puis tu l'as nourri, soigné, câliné et je suis sur qu'il s'est attaché à toi autant que tu t'es attachée à lui et les sentiments parfois ça ne s'explique pas.**

Elle sourit à ses paroles et se releva pour se tourner vers lui.

-**Les sentiments parfois ça n'expliquent pas mais…je crois maintenant comprendre pourquoi je suis tombé amoureuse de Damon Salvatore** continua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux alors qu'il s'était figé, attendant nerveusement la suite. **Parce qu'au fond de moi, je crois que quand je t'ai vu la première fois je n'ai pas vu ton sourire en coin ou tes yeux d'un bleu hypnotisant.**

Damon sourit à ses paroles et elle poursuivit : **J'ai vu Damon Salvatore l'homme, pas le vampire, pas le tueur, l'humain. Il est toujours là** susurra-t-elle en posant sa main sur le cœur de Damon. **Et plus les mois ont passés, malgré tes erreurs, je revoyais toujours l'humain.**

**-Mais je suis un vampire** lui rappela-t-il tout bas.

-**Et je le sais. Et je crois que j'ai été attiré par le vampire, avant de ressentir quelque chose pour l'humain pour finalement aimer ton tout. Merci d'être là pour moi depuis toujours…**

**-Et pour toujours** compléta-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement. **On trouvera une solution pour Noah. Je te promets qu'on ne le laissera pas se faire tuer. Demain, nous retournerons voir Agata, nous lui demanderons plus d'informations sur les façons de tuer Klaus avec le bébé et nous aviserons mais pour le moment il est tard tu dois te reposer sinon tu ne seras pas en forme pour t'occuper pleinement de bébé Noah quand il se réveillera.**

**-Tu as raison** lui dit-elle en bordant l'enfant avant de rejoindre le lit. **Voudrais-tu partagé mon lit ce soir** ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-**Si ce soir implique également tout les suivants alors oui** s'exclama-t-il en enlevant d'ores et déjà sa chemise et son jean, les jetant dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'allongea sur le matelas et Elena n'attendit pas un instant pour se blottir contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse nu.

-**Tu sais que je pourrais aisément m'habituer à dormir contre toi** lui susurra-t-il en caressant son dos.

-**Tu ferais bien de t'y habituer parce qu'il se pourrait bien que ça se reproduise.**

**-C'est presque surréaliste** admit-il rêveur.

-**Et pourtant c'est la réalité.**

Et sur ces paroles elle s'endormit blottit contre lui, blottit dans une bulle n'appartenant qu'a eux.

* * *

><p><strong>-J'ai faillit être égorgé sur le parking du magasin par deux hybrides !<strong> Tonitruait Agata alors que Damon et Elena venait de rentrer dans sa demeure. **Et tout ça à cause de vous deux, à vouloir jouer les héros en prenant ce gosse que Klaus veut tant !**

**-Tu ne vas pas nous reprocher de vouloir empêcher un hybride taré de contrôler le monde** ! grogna Damon.

**-Et puis, vous êtes encore en vie** fit remarquer Elena avec calme.

**-En vie** ? hurla la sorcière en jetant sur la table de la cuisine ses sacs de courses. **C'est bien parce que c'est deux là n'était pas très futés et que j'ai pu m'en débarrasser. A m'entraîner dans vos histoires vous aller finir par me faire tuer. Klaus est loin d'être idiot, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il a perdu votre trace qu'il n'est pas au courant que je traficote avec vous.**

-**C'est bon Agata on a comprit que tu as une trouille bleue de Klaus maintenant passe à chose** exigea Damon agacé par le comportement de la femme.

-**Une trouille bleue ? Tu ferais mieux de mesurer tes paroles Damon parce que j'ai mes raisons de ne pas vouloir être une ennemie de Klaus mais toi par contre je n'hésiterai pas à planter un pieu dans ce joli petit torse qui est le tien, tu sais juste au niveau du cœur** le menaça-t-elle mesquinement.

**-Essaye un peu** gronda Damon en s'approchant dangereusement de la sorcière.

-**Bon ce n'est pas bientôt fini !** Rugit Elena en posant avec précaution l'enfant sur le canapé avant de se lever. **On n'est pas revenu ici pour se battre.**

**-Et d'ailleurs, je n'aurais même pas dû vous autoriser à revenir !**

**-Mais on a besoin de vous** lui rappela Elena, désormais inquiète qu'elle refuse de leur donner son aide.

-**Et bien…et bien aujourd'hui sera la dernière fois où je vous aiderai alors vous avez intérêt de savoir ce que vous voulez faire parce que c'est maintenant où jamais ensuite je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous deux.**

**-Aujourd'hui !** S'égosilla Damon, son cri faisant couiner le bébé. **Comment veux tu qu'on ait finit aujourd'hui ? Pour ça, il faudrait qu'on étudie toutes les déclinaisons de la légende, qu'on sache laquelle utiliser pour tuer Klaus, qu'on monte un plan pour l'exterminer et qu'en plus on trouve un moyen de sauver Noah et tout ça en une seule journée.**

**-C'est ça ou rien alors on ferait mieux de commencer tout de suite.**

Damon grogna, Elena soupira, soucieuse mais tout deux acceptèrent l'offre de la sorcière et se mirent au travail.

…

Après un examen poussé de toutes les versions, des appels passés à des amies d'Agata pour avoir leurs avis, des recherches sur internet et le mail de Bonnie et Alaric donnant la traduction du bracelet et donc après des heures et des heures de recherches, la petite équipe s'accorda sur une version.

-**En réalisant ceci, vous devriez pouvoir tuer Klaus** annonça Agata en lisant un manuscrit : **En alliant l'énergie vitale du descendant direct de Klaus à un pieu quelconque, cela donnera le pouvoir au bois de faire disparaître à jamais un originel, hybride ou non**.

**-Voilà pourquoi Klaus voulait le bébé, il voulait s'en servir pour tuer Mikael sans avoir le pieu en chêne blanc** comprit Damon.

-**L'énergie vitale ?** La questionna cependant Elena, en serrant l'enfant contre elle, inquiète.

-**Une sorcière peut vider un être de son énergie vitale et ensuite la canaliser dans un objet, qui ici sera le pieu. Je peux m'occuper de ça.**

-**Mais Noah devra mourir** réalisa Elena horrifiée en berçant le bébé qui s'était mis à pleurer.** Je…je vais aller le changer** dit-elle précipitamment en montant à l'étage laissant Damon et la sorcière seuls.

-**Un vampire a-t-il de l'énergie vitale ?** l'interrogea soudainement Damon d'un air pensif.

-**Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître oui sauf que c'est le sang que tu absorbes qui te la donne.**

**-J'ai une idée mais il va falloir que tu marches avec moi** murmura Damon.

Lorsqu'Elena redescendit avec un Noah calmé, Agata se leva d'un bond et annonça joyeusement, un peu trop joyeusement d'ailleurs : **Nous avons une solution pour tuer Klaus sans que l'enfant ne meure !**

Damon lui lança un regard sévère et elle se rassit calmement.

-**C'était une mauvaise interprétation de la légende, le bébé ne mourra pas, il sera juste un peu affaibli**.

**-Vraiment ?** demanda Elena soupçonneuse.

-**Agata à reçu un appel d'une amie qui a corriger son erreur d'interprétation, Noah vivra !** lui confirma Damon en souriant.

-**C'est super** déclara Elena en gardant tout de même un air perplexe alors qu'elle tapotait le dos du petit. **Quand est ce qu'on passe à l'action ?**

**-Ce soir** lui indiqua Damon avec un air grave.


	10. Vivre et laisser mourir

Comme promis je poste le chapitre 10 ce soir mais j'ai bien peur qu'il soit éclipser par le nouvel épisode TVD et notamment par une certaine que j'ai en tête! (pas de spoiler bien sur mais ceux qui l'ont vu sauront de quoi je parle) J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira, je posterai le 11eme et dernier chapitre ce week-end! :D

Saina126: Merci pour ta review, très contente que tu aimes l'avancée de leur relation. Je peux d'ores et déjà te dire qu'il n'y aura pas de scène d'amour dans ce chapitre, celui-ci se concentre sur le plan pour tuer Klaus, on verra bien pour le dernier lol

Amandine3869: Effectivement, les paroles de Damon ne sont pas anodines, il a bien une idée derrière la tête (idée assez simple à deviner connaissant Damon)On verra dans ce chapitre sont idée exacte et ses conséquences. Très contente que le chapitre t'aies plu, merci pour ta review.

Fanny: Voilà la suite, désolée que tu aies dû attendre vendredi, j'espère que tu seras contente de lire le nouveau chapitre(et j'espère aussi que tu as aimé le nouvel épisode de la série :D) Merci pour ta review

Manon: Très heureuse que tu aies aimé le début du chapitre, j'adore écrire des conversations/gestes romantiques entre Damon & Elena (et je crois que ça se voit non? lol) On verra si une de tes deux hypothèses se confirment, mais c'est vrai que transformé Noah en vampire pourrait être interessant a abordé, bébé pour toujours...Bonne lecture!

Lucie96: Du Damon tout craché ce que tu as dit: se mettre en danger sans rien dire pour Elena ( et ici pour le bébé aussi), aurais-tu raison? (hum, vu que tout le monde s'accorde sur celà, il y'a des chances!) Je te remercie pour ta review.

Angel: Ca m'a fait rire car quand j'ai lu ta review et bien...je l'ai également lu sur mon blackberry ^^ J'aime les fins heureuses, ça pourrait te donner un indice sur la mort de Damon (même si j'avoue que j'ai de plus en plus envie d'écrire une fic ou la fin est triste) Et oui, Elena avoue de plus en plus ce qu'elle ressent pour Damon! Merci!

LAurA0809: Ca me fait plaisir que tu qualifies la conversation entre Damon et Elena d'intense, c'est vrai qu'on navigue entre le 'on s'engueule' et le 'on se dit des mots doux' ^^ Nous verrons si ta crainte envers Damon se conforme...il y'a de grandes chances;)

Lokita-91 : Oh je sais pas, si je faisais mourir Damon? Tout le monde s'en ficherait non? (s'il vous plait ne me tuez pas pour mes paroles, de l'humour seulement de l'humour hihihi) Damon a une idée précise derrière la tête et compte bien la mettre à éxecution...à ses risques et périls ^^

Chlo:Ne t'en fais pas, c'est déjà super que tu prennes le temps de lire le chapitre! J'espère que celui ci te plaira, merci pour ta review

lilith-tw-vd-hp: Ton intuition ne te joue pas des tours, il va faire une connerie c'est exact, quel sera le prix à payer? Merci pour ta review ;)

* * *

><p>-<strong>On répète encore une fois<strong> exigea Elena en faisant tourner dans sa main un pieu, adossée contre le mur alors que le soleil se couchait.

**-Klaus ne devrait pas tarder à venir pointer le bout de son nez** commença Agata mais Damon l'interrompit :

**-Comment le sais-tu ?**

-** J'ai tué ses hybrides ce matin et je suis certaine que lorsqu'il recevra une jolie petite boite avec leurs cœurs à l'intérieur, il voudra venir se venger**.

Elena fit une grimace de dégout et l'encouragea à continuer.

**-Elena tu iras à sa rencontre avec le pieu dissimulé sur toi. Tu l'occuperas un peu, tu lui parleras le temps que je puisse neutraliser les hybrides si certains l'accompagnent.**

-**Mais si Stefan est là…** la coupa Elena.

-**Je lui ai dit** Elena, la rassura Damon. **Elle ne le tuera pas.**

**-De toute façon je ne pourrais que les affaiblir pour un temps très court, il faudra agir vite ! Je commencerais ensuite le rituel avec Noah et à mon signal, tu pourras planter Klaus !**

**-Et si je n'y arrive pas ?** S'inquiéta Elena en venant s'asseoir sur le sofa.

**-Tu y arriveras** lui murmura Damon avec conviction en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-**Que feras tu toi, en attendant ?** S'enquit Elena en relevant les yeux vers le vampire.

Il se tortilla mal à l'aise sur le canapé :

-**Et bien je…**

-**Il restera avec moi ! J'ai besoin d'un 'assistant' pour le bon fonctionnement du rituel** indiqua la sorcière.

Elena remarqua leur air quelque peu étrange mais le bébé se mit à gémir et elle reporta son attention sur lui :

-**Vous me promettez qu'il ne mourra pas ?** lui demanda à nouveau la jeune femme, inquiète, en massant le ventre du petit.

**-Si tout se passe comme prévu, il ne mourra pas** lui assura Agata**. Aller, vas te préparer. Klaus devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre**.

Elle obéit et se leva du canapé avec Noah dans les bras, cajolant encore et encore le petit. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Damon et le déposa dans le creux de ses bras et le jeune homme, bien que réticent à porter l'enfant si fragile ne put lui refuser et regarda presque tendrement le petit être blottit contre lui, aussi serein que lorsqu'Elena le portait.

**-Fais attention à toi** lui dit-il tristement en la voyant s'éloigner.

-**Fais attention à lui Damon** murmura-t-elle en désignant le bébé. Elle avançait vers la porte d'entrée lorsqu'elle se retourna et fondit sur les lèvres de Damon, l'embrassant comme jamais elle ne l'avait embrassé. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Agata les ayant informés que quelqu'un approchait, Damon déclara d'une voix basse :

-**Ne m'embrasse pas comme si tu n'allais pas en revenir**. Et sur ses mots il l'embrassa à nouveau, comme ci c'était la dernière fois que ses lèvres gouttaient les siennes.

**-Et ne m'embrasse pas comme ci je ne te reverrai pas** couina-t-elle avant de s'éloigner de Damon pour sortir. Elle n'avait cependant pas entendu le vampire chuchoter de manière presque inaudible **: il se pourrait que tu ne me revoies pas vivant**…

…

A quelques kilomètres de Bâton rouge, Klaus était nonchalamment assis sur un canapé alors que ses hybrides et Stefan le regardaient inquiets soulever le couvercle d'une boite et y découvrir deux cœurs.

**-Il semblerait que quelqu'un souhaite me défier** remarqua-t-il calmement.** Quels sont les hybrides qui ne sont pas revenus ?**

**-Jack et Harold, on les avait envoyés s'occuper de la sorcière qui avait aidé Damon & Elena à Bâton rouge** lui expliqua Stefan.

-**La sorcière… Ce pourrait-il que nos fugitifs soient revenus la voir** ?

**-La seule façon de le savoir est d'aller le voir de vos propres yeux** déclara un des hybrides.** Nous vous accompagnerons, ils n'auront aucune chance**.

**-J'irai seul à leur rencontre et vous resterez en retrait. Je récupérerai l'enfant et le tuerai maintenant qu'il ne m'est plus d'aucune utilisé puisque Mikael est mort, il est plutôt une menace pour moi. J'aviserai pour le sort de Damon, et nous garderons Elena, son sang est utile !**

**-Klaus! **grogna Stefan à la mention du nom de son frère.

**-Si c'est moi qui doit aller reprendre cet enfant Stefan, notre pacte est nul**! répondit-il simplement.

Et sur ses mots, Klaus accompagné de quelques hybrides et de Stefan quittèrent leur QG de fortune et partirent pour Bâton rouge.

…

Agata s'affairait vivement autour de la table basse du salon sur laquelle elle avait allongé l'enfant, y répandant herbes, feuilles, fleurs…

**-Comment sais-tu que cette version de la légende est la bonne ?** S'enquit Damon en la regardant s'agiter.

**-La traduction du bracelet que nous ont envoyé vos amis de Mystic Falls. Les quatre éléments étaient inscrit en viking enfin…trois seulement, l'eau était manquante. J'ai étudié tous les rituels associé à chaque version de la légende et chacun faisait appel à seulement trois éléments. Celui-ci était le seul n'ayant pas besoin de l'eau mais du feu de l'air et de la terre.**

-**Alors tu en as déduit que ce rituel était le bon.**

**-Exact** acquiesça Agata**. Regarde, tout d'abord il faut disposer 10 bougies autour de l'enfant pour que le feu l'accepte. Ensuite, nous feront un appel d'air en ouvrant portes et fenêtres et les bougies s'éteindront laissant l'enfant être accepter par l'air. Pour compléter le rituel, l'application d'un baume aux herbes sur l'enfant le fera accepter par la terre et son énergie vitale commencera alors à se diriger vers l'objet choisit par la sorcière, ici le pieu que tient Elena.**

**-Et ou est ce que j'interviens ?** lui demanda Damon.

**-On ne peut pas duper les esprits comme ça alors l'enfant devra réellement donner son énergie à l'arme pendant au moins 30 secondes. Passé ce délai, tu joindras le cercle de bougies et je ferai le transfert. Chaque fois que l'énergie vitale de l'enfant gagnera le pieu, ton énergie vitale à toi gagnera l'enfant. Il ne s'affaiblira pas et ne mourra pas, toi par contre…es-tu toujours sûr de vouloir…**

**-Oui** l'interrompit-il froidement. **Commence le rituel.**

…

A l'extérieur, Elena attendait nerveusement l'arrivée de Klaus. Le léger vent la faisait frissonner, ou était-ce la peur ? Un peu des deux admit-elle en resserrant dans sa main le pieu. Tout ce jouait maintenant, elle savait que, des que Klaus serait là, elle n'aurait pu le droit à l'erreur. Elle ne devrait pas flancher, elle devrait agir courageusement. Pour elle, pour Damon et pour l'enfant et aussi pour libérer Stefan de l'hypnose ! Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'apparition d'une silhouette à l'entrée du jardin d'Agata. _Sa _silhouette. Elle se redressa, déglutit bruyamment, sa main se comprima autour du bout de bois, le serrant à s'en briser les jointures. Il avança d'une démarche assurée, et elle remarqua que les ombres le suivant s'étaient arrêtés au portail alors que lui remontait désormais l'allée. Elle sentait son cœur s'accélérer, commençant une course endiablée. Et il avançait pour finalement s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle respirait fort, elle n'osait pas parler et lui ne pipait mot. Ils se jaugèrent un instant, noisette apeurée rencontrait le bleu givré de ses yeux. Puis finalement, il soupira et se mit à rire tout bas, comme s'il riait à sa propre blague mentale :

**-Tant de temps passé à vous recherché et tu m'attends gentiment sous le porche.**

Elle inspira un grand coup et engagea la conversation :

**-On ne pouvait pas fuir éternellement** dit-elle simplement.

**-Katerina à essayer, je pensais que tu aurais fait pareil que ton double…**

**-Je ne suis pas comme elle** répliqua-t-elle fermement.

**-Je l'ai remarqué** dit-il en souriant. **Mais, est ce que je vais devoir venir vous chercher, toi, ton fidèle vampire et l'enfant, ou viendrez vous avec moi de plein gré ?**

Elena se mit à réfléchir, non il ne pouvait pas terminer la conversation aussi vite, il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps, Agata ne lui avait pas encore donné le signal !

**-Je veux savoir ou est Stefan** exigea-t-elle en levant le menton.

**-Il t'a manqué durant ta fuite avec son frère ?** lui demanda Klaus amusé.

-**Je veux savoir comme il va !**

**-Et bien…il se porte comme un charme, il t'attend à l'entrée du jardin.**

**-Si je viens avec toi, tu le libéreras de son hypnose.**

**-J'ai déjà un marché avec Stefan. Il m'a lui-même proposé de retrouver l'enfant et de me le ramener en échange de sa liberté et d'autre chose mais si vous venez tous avec moi, Stefan sera libre,même si techniquement le marché sera rompu puisque j'aurai dû moi-même récupérer ce bébé mais il sera libre. **

**-C'est…bien** répondit Elena alors qu'elle commençait à trembler de la tête au pied. De la conversation vite !

-**Et Katherine ?** l'interrogea-t-elle soudainement.

**-Katerina ? Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire dans notre histoire ?** lui demanda-t-il perplexe.

-**Je…tu l'as laissé s'enfuir une nouvelle fois…**

**-Je la retrouverai bien assez tôt crois moi. Abrégeons la conversation ma chère, un long chemin nous attend pour rentrer à Mystic Falls.**

_Pitié dépêchez vous, dépêchez vous,_ pensait très fort Elena en cherchant une fois de plus un autre sujet.

**-Tu n'as aucun scrupule à vouloir tuer ta descendance ?**

**-Je ne le considère pas comme appartenant à ma famille** dit-il sèchement.

**-Mais pourtant, il est le descendant de ton fils. Tu as eu un fils, Klaus.**

**-C'était une erreur, je n'ai jamais considérer cet enfant comme mon fils, je n'ai appris son existence que très longtemps après sa mort ! Arrête de parler maintenant et viens** ! exigea-t-il en commençant à s'énerver.

**-Mais tu ne regrettes pas de ne pas l'avoir su ? Il parait en plus qu'il te ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau**

**- Tais-toi maintenant et viens.**

La lumière du porche clignota vivement et Elena reconnut le signal. Elle se précipita vers Klaus qui, repassant encore et encore les paroles de la jeune femme dans sa tête n'eut pas le temps de réagir (et surtout se croyait invincible) et elle planta le pieu dans son cœur y mettant toute sa force. Le visage de l'hybride se transforma en une grimace alors que sa peau se grisait à vue d'œil. Puis, Klaus s'effondra au sol, mort. Elena l'observa un instant, sous le choc. Elle avait tué Klaus. Définitivement.

Stefan s'approcha doucement d'elle. Ses paroles fut brèves : «** Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait Elena. Klaus m'avait promis que si je te retrouvais toi et le bébé, il ne tuerait pas Damon. Je n'ai pas réfléchi lorsque j'ai cause l'accident de voiture, je voulais récupérer l'enfant et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous vous êtes entêté à la garder mais...mais Je…je suis désolé »** et sur ses mots il disparut. Elena resta immobile un instant, observant l'endroit où se tenait Stefan quelques instants plus tôt.

Soudain, les cris de Noah la firent revenir à la réalité et elle se rua à l'intérieur de la maison. Une fois dans le salon, Agata lui tendit immédiatement l'enfant, indemne, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. La jeune femme le prit et le serra contre elle :

**-Oh mon bébé, tu vas bien, tu vas bien** répétait-elle tout bas en le câlinant. Lorsqu'elle eut calé l'enfant pleurant toujours dans ses bras pour laisser ses yeux examiner la pièce, son cœur s'emporta. Damon n'était pas là. La panique gagna la jeune femme et elle se tourna vers Agata.

**-Ou est Damon ?**

Pour toute réponse, la sorcière baissa tristement la tête. Elena se mit à respirer bruyamment, posa l'enfant sur le canapé et vint prendre Agata par les épaules :

-**Ou est-il ?** hurla-t-elle hors d'elle.

Le regard de la métisse dévia vers le canapé. Elena la lâcha et s'approcha vivement du sofa et elle ne put retenir un cri en découvrant Damon, recroquevillé derrière le divan, immobile.

**-Damon** cria-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de lui, des larmes dégringolant d'ores et déjà sur ses joues rosées. Le vampire ne bougeait pas, sa peau avait presque prit la couleur grisée des vampires morts. Elena le secoua, elle le secoua encore et encore, y mettant toute sa force, tout son cœur mais aucun signe de vie ne vint répondre à ses prières.

-**Non, non réveille toi !** L'implora-t-elle, ses suppliques se mêlant aux cris terribles de l'enfant.**Damon, je t'en supplie réveille toi! Qu'est ce que tu as? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?** demanda-t-elle à Agata, tournant son visage ravagé de larmes vers elle.

-**Il a donné sa vie pour sauver celle de l'enfant** dit-elle simplement, d'une voix grave, alors qu'elle se tenait figée derrière Elena.

**-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?** Gémit-elle en posant sa tête sur son torse, souillant de ses larmes son T-shirt noir. **Pourquoi ?** Répéta d'une voix cassée.

-**Il savait que tu aimais l'enfant. Il savait aussi que le rituel lui serait fatal. Il m'a demandé de faire un échange d'énergie vitale** expliqua calmement Agata.

**-Espèce de…Espèce d'idiot** lui dit-elle, sa voix brisée par les sanglots.** Tu…tu croyais que je pourrais…que, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ! Je…je ne t'aurai pas laissé faire voilà pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !** Pleura-t-elle dans le creux de son cou. **Comment as-tu pu croire un seul instant que je pourrais vivre sans toi, Damon ?** lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée, se fichant du fait qu'il ne répondrait pas, qu'il ne répondrait plus. **J'aime Noah, mais je t'aime, Bon Dieu, comment-as-tu pu me faire ça ? Tu- tu m'avais promis de ne jamais plus me quitté. Tu me l'avais promis** sanglota-t-elle en collant sa joue à la sienne, diablement glacée. **Il ne peut pas être mort Agata, c'est impossible** gémit-elle en se levant pour s'avancer vers la sorcière. **Je t'en prie, dis moi qu'il y'a encore un moye**n l'implora Elena en essuyant faiblement ses yeux du revers de sa manche.

-**Il y'a un moyen mais, il m'a fait promettre de ne pas te le dire** admit-t-elle.

- **Je t'en prie, dis-moi comment le sauver !** lui demanda Elena en respirant fortement, essayant tant bien que mal de ravaler ses larmes, de stopper ce tsunami infernal qui s'était emparé d'elle.

**-La majeure partie de l'énergie vitale d'un vampire lui ait donné…par le sang qu'il absorbe. Si tu lui donnes de ton sang et qu'il n'est pas trop tard il…il se pourrait que tu puisses le sauver mais, il y'a de grandes chances qu'une fois qu'il ait commencé à boire, il ne puisse plus s'arrêter et te vide de ton sang. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas que je te le dise.**

Elena avait vaguement écouté la fin des paroles de la sorcière qu'elle s'était déjà jetée près de Damon et s'était ouvert le poignet avec un couteau posé sur la table basse.

-**Je t'en supplie, fais qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Damon bois** lui dit-elle en approchant son poignet de sa bouche, faisant couler son sang entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite mais au bout de quelques secondes, ses lèvres s'agitèrent un peu et sa bouche se resserra contre la plaie, aspirant désormais le sang.

**-Vas-y bois** l'encouragea-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux de jais, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Le vampire but, il but pendant plusieurs minutes, prenant à chaque fois de plus grandes gorgées de son sang, il but jusqu'à ce que sa peau ait repris des couleurs, jusqu'à ce que son corps ait retrouvé son usage. Il but jusqu'à ce qu'Elena eu la tête qui tourne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne pâle, trop pâle.

**-Il doit arrêter, Elena** la prévint la sorcière. **Il va te tuer. Fais-le arrêter**.

**-Damon, arrête** lui demanda faiblement Elena. **Arrête** répéta-t-elle. **Damon mon amour, je t'en prie arrête lui** redemanda-t-elle avec plus de conviction. **Damon, écoute-moi, si je meurs je te quitterai ! Et tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me quitter !**

Cela pris toute la volonté de Damon pour séparer ses lèvres de la plaie sanguinolente mais grâce à ses paroles, il réussit à la lâcher et retomba sur le sol, repu, Elena allongée sur lui, épuisée. Tous les deux sombrèrent dans l'obscurité.


	11. La Famille Salvatore

Et voici le 11eme et dernier chapitre!

Manon: Merci pour ta review, heureuse que tu aies aimé la façon dont Elena essaye de faire durer la discussion avec Klaus le temps qu'Agata fasse le rituel et que la fin où Elena sauve Damon t'aies plu, pour une fois les rôles ont été échangés et c'est elle qui le sauve! Et oui, je crois que la fin du 3X10 restera dans les mémoires de tous les Delena ^^

BellaLara: Beaucoup de personne attendaient ça depuis longtemps et enfin c'est arrivé dans le 3X10 pour notre plus grand plaisir (sauf pour ceux n'étant pas forcément pour ce couple)^^ Et non, ils sont toujours en vie, je voulais faire une fin heureuse et puis les avoir fait se rapprocher autant pour que finalement un des deux meurt ça aurait été trop triste...Merci pour ta review!

Saina126 : On dirait que tu as aimé les mêmes passages que Manon ci-dessus ;) Je te remercie pourt a review, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce dernier chapitre

Lucie96: Et oui, le sacrifice de Damon était prévisible, une bonne partie d'entre vous l'avait deviné ^^ Stefan n'est pas vraiment abordé dans ce chapitre, seulement par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un donc on devine ce qu'il est devenu. merci ;)

Liyly: Et bien merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir :D

Amandine3869: Et pourtant ce chapitre est bien le dernier...j'espère que la fin te plaira et qu'il cloturera bien l'histoire! Elena sauve Damon, je trouvais celà beau pour une fois d'inverser les rôles, que ce soit elle qui le sauve après tout il a fait tant de choses pour elle et puis ça montrait à quel point elle l'aimait et ne supportait pas qu'il la quitte pour toujours! Contente également que le déroulement du rituel t'aies plus ;) Merci pour ta review et Bonne lecture!

Chlo: Tu as raison de penser à Journal d'un vampire Tome 5, j'avoue que je m'en suis inspiré ^^ Et c'est vrai que maintenant, on peut dire que tout est bien qui finit bien, Klaus est mort, ils sont tous vivants _Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants_ lol Voilà donc le chapitre final, merci pour toutes tes reviews régulières et bonne lecture;)

lilith-tw-vd-hp: Mister Connerie? Joli nom lol C'est pas étonnant venant de Damon c'est vrai, même si ici ça partait d'une bonne intention! ^^ Merci! :D

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Elena rouvrit les yeux, elle était confortablement installée dans ce qu'elle devina être un lit. Sa tête lui tournait encore un peu et elle se sentait encore faible mais son corps était détendu, elle était sereine. Des flashs lui revinrent soudain en mémoire Klaus mort, Damon mort, lui avoir donné son sang et…le néant. Elle gémit un peu et s'assit contre la tête de lit, se frottant les yeux. L'endroit où elle se trouvait était encore un mystère tout comme la façon dont elle était arrivée dans ce lit. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant d'examiner la pièce et ses yeux se posèrent avec soulagement sur Damon, allongé à ses côtés, endormi, son torse se soulevant régulièrement. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur le bébé, emmitouflé dans une couverture rouge et couché dans un petit panier au pied du lit. Un morceau de papier posé sur la table de chevet attira ensuite son attention et elle le saisit avant de lire :<p>

_Je vous ai installé dans la chambre d'ami le temps que vous vous remettiez. Les hybrides ont essayé de rentrer tout à l'heure mais ils n'ont pas été invités et sont finalement repartis. Je veux bien être gentille mais j'espère que vous déguerpirez vite d'ici._

_Agata_

Elena sourit à la rudesse de la sorcière qui les avait malgré tout aidés et reposa la lettre sur la table de chevet avant de venir se blottir contre Damon, respirant à plein poumon son odeur enivrante. A son contact, Damon serra ses bras autour d'elle et ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

-**Elena ?** Appela-t-il incertain.

**-Je suis là Damon ne t'en fais pas** le rassura-t-elle en se frottant contre lui.

**-Je…je croyais que j'étais mort** dit-il en la regardant.

**-Je l'ai cru aussi** avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. **Je t'ai donné mon sang et tu as visiblement réussi à arrêter à temps.**

**-J'avais interdit Agata de te le dire.**

-**Et c'était stupide de ta part** grommela-t-elle en se dressant sur un coude. **Tu te rends compte de la peine que tu m'as fait ! Quand je t'ai vu mort j'ai…j'ai cru mourir aussi ! J'ai forcé Agata à me le dire et heureusement qu'elle l'a fait.**

**-J'aurai pu te tuer** lui fit-il remarqué.

**-En choisissant de mourir tu tuais déjà une partie de moi Damon** lui dit-elle doucement. **Tu m'avais promis de ne pas me laisser…**

**-Je sais, je suis désolé** s'excusa-t-il en la regardant.

Ils s'observèrent un instant puis Elena reprit la parole : **Oh je suis tellement soulagée que tu sois vivant** souffla-t-elle finalement en entourant sa nuque de ses bras pour porter ses lèvres aux siennes.

**-Moi aussi je suis tellement heureux que tu ailles bien** gémit-il contre ses lèvres. Elle s'écarta et le regarda en souriant : **Tu te rends compte que…que tout est enfin fini ! Klaus est mort, les hybrides sont partis, nous sommes tous vivants !**

Il lui sourit également et l'enfoui dans ses bras musclés.

**-Je t'aime, Elena** lui dit Damon en posant sa joue sur la tête de la jeune femme.

**-Je crois que je t'aime aussi** avoua-t-elle en relevant la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux bleu céruléen briller d'une étincelle nouvelle. Ils allaient s'embrasser à nouveau lorsque des pleures les interrompirent.

-**Je crois que Noah est jaloux** rit-elle en essayant de se lever du lit alors que Damon ne voulait desserrer sa prise.

-**Aller Damon lâche moi** exigea-t-elle en riant cependant. Il ne plia pas et ils chahutèrent un instant en riant avant qu'elle se retrouve finalement à califourchon sur lui. Ils se contemplèrent un moment en souriant de joie avant que le bébé ne hurle une nouvelle.** Laisse moi y'aller** lui demanda-t-elle en faisant une petite moue adorable.

**-Oh non, je t'ai-je te garde** annonça-t-il possessif.

**-On pari que je peux sortir de ce lit ?** Le défia-t-elle, espiègle.

**-Essaye toujours** la provoqua-t-il en la tenant fermement pas les hanches. Elle lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser passionnément, en caressant son torse. Elle sentait sa prise se relâcher au fur et à mesure qu'elle intensifiait leur baiser et lorsqu'il se mit à grogner de plaisir elle bondit hors du lit et il ne put la rattraper.

**-Elena** couina-t-il comme un enfant en faisant la moue.

Elle rit d'un éclat pur et limpide et vint soulever le bébé qui s'arrêta de pleurer une fois dans ses bras. Elle regagna ensuite le lit et installa l'enfant entre eux deux, le petit observant fièrement les deux adultes qui l'entouraient.

**-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de lui ?** se demanda soudain Elena en reprenant son sérieux. **Maintenant que Klaus est mort, on va retourner à Mystic Falls et lui n'a pu de famille…**

**-Pour être honnête, quand on a su qu'il n'avait pas de famille, j'ai pensé qu'une fois que tout serait fini on…le mettrait dans un orphelinat** (A la mention de l'orphelinat le bambin se mit à pigner) **mais…**

-**Mais quoi ?**

**-Je pense que tu devrais le garder.**

**-Le garder ? Tu…tu es sérieux** s'étonna-t-elle, bien sur qu'elle en avait envie mais elle ne pensait qu'il serait celui qui le proposerait!

-**Vous vous adorez tous les deux, ça se voit. Ca va être peut-être dur au départ mais je suis sur que tu peux t'occuper de lui.**

**-Et toi ?** S'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

**-J'essaierai de retrouver Stefan une fois de retour à Mystic Falls, je te le ramènerai comme je te l'avais promis. Si…s'il arrive à redevenir normal et bien vous pourrez élever Noah ensemble. Mon frère à toujours voulu avoir des enfants. Et sinon, je suis sur que tu débrouilleras parfaitement bien toute seule.**

**-Je ne veux pas garder Noah alors** dit-elle soudainement, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Damon.

**-Tu ferais une super maman pour lui…**

**-Je ne veux être sa mère qu'à une condition Damon…que tu sois un père pour lui.**

Le vampire se figea un instant à cette révélation et observa à tour de rôle Elena et Noah.

**-Non…je, je ne peux pas être son père** refusa-t-il gêné. **Je ne peux pas.**

**-Tu le peux si tu le veux, Damon**, lui assura-t-elle.

-**Je n'ai jamais pris soin de quelqu'un Elena je…je ne sais pas comment faire ! Je ne suis pas assez bon pour être père. Je ne le mérite pas.**

**-Aie confiance en toi ! Tu as juste besoin de croire qu'il est possible qu'on t'aime. Je t'aime Damon, et je suis sure que Noah t'aime déjà ! Tu as pris soin de moi et de lui durant notre fuite. Tu as voulu donné ta vie pour lui, n'est ce pas suffisant pour te convaincre que tu mérite d'être heureux ? Un jour, tu m'as dit que tu rêvais d'avoir une famille, des enfants…**

-**C'était quand j'étais humain…**

**-Et qu'est ce qui a changé ? Le Damon vampire n'est-il pas au fond de lui le même que le Damon humain ?**

Il réfléchit un instant avant de continuer :** Je t'ai dit que quand j'étais humain je rêvais de trouver la femme de ma vie, celle que j'aimerais et que je chérirais plus que tout et ensuite avoir des enfants avec elle. Ce qui a changé avec le Damon vampire c'est qu'il a trouvé la femme de sa vie et qu'elle est juste ici** lui dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent il poursuivit :** Tu sais, depuis qu'on s'est embrassé à l'hôtel j'ai beaucoup pensé et je revenais souvent au même point, au point où je me disais que malgré l'amour que je te portais je ne devais pas être avec toi parce que je ne pouvais pas t'offrir tout ce que tu voulais et méritais en tant qu'humaine et en tant que femme. Je ne pourrais jamais te faire des enfants Elena** lui dit-il gravement.

-**Mais nous avons Noah** lui répondit-elle en caressant la joue du bébé.

-**Je sais mais il n'est pas** _notre _**enfant.**

**_-_Nous l'élèverons comme s'il l'était. Si tu veux être à mes côtés et aux siens pour les années à venir.**

**-Bien sur que je le veux** répliqua-t-il en souriant. **Je…je n'arrive juste pas à croire que** _toi_** tu veuilles passée les années à venir avec moi**.

Elle lui sourit et regarda l'enfant qui souriait également.

-**Je t'aime Damon, il m'a fallut kidnapper un petit bout d'chou comme Noah, parcourir tout le sud des Etats-Unis, échapper de peu à un accident de voiture fatale, infiltrer les bureaux de WPK9, tuer un hybride et enfin te croire mort et te sauver pour te le dire mais maintenant, je continuerai de te le dire encore et encore.**

**-Redis le, je veux l'entendre à nouveau** la taquina-t-il.

**-Je t'aime Damon Salvatore.**

-**Et je t'aime plus que tout au monde Elena Gilbert.**

Le bébé se mit à chouiner et le couple baissa leurs yeux vers lui en riant.

**-Et nous t'aimons Noah** lui dirent-ils en chœur ce qui fit revenir un grand sourire sur le visage angelot du bébé.

**-Noah Salvatore est possessif comme son papa.**

**-Noah Salvatore ?** répéta Damon.

**-Si tu veux bien lui donner ton nom** lui dit-elle.

-**A condition que toi aussi tu deviennes Elena Salvatore** exigea-t-il et lorsqu'elle lui dit oui, il la serra dans ses bras, enfouissant l'enfant qui gazouillait joyeusement entre leur deux corps.

**-Nous sommes maintenant la famille Salvatore.**

* * *

><p><em>4 ans plus tard.<em>

**-Papa ?** Appela une petite voix venue de la porte de la chambre.

Le jeune homme grogna en clignant à multiples reprises ses paupières avant d'arrêter son regard sur la porte entrouverte et sur le petit garçon haut comme trois pommes se tenant là, traînant derrière lui un vieux lapin blanc en guise de doudou.

-**Qu'est ce qu'il y'a mon bonhomme** lui demanda-t-il avec douceur.

-**Je peux venir dormir avec toi et maman ?** demanda le petit garçon en frottant ses yeux.

Son père regarda l'heure, soupira en voyant qu'il était trois heures du matin puis reporta son attention sur l'enfant : **Mon lapin il est trois heures du matin, tu devrais être dans ton lit** lui dit-il en essayant cette fois ci de ne pas céder au garçonnet étant donné que sa femme lui avait reproché d'être trop laxiste.

**-Mais, mais la maison craque partout et…et…**

Le petit s'arrêta un instant, regarda son père qui tentait de rester impassible puis commença à prendre une voix larmoyante :** Il fait tout noir et…et z'aime bien dormir avec toi et maman. S'il te plait papa, s'il te plait** l'implora-t-il en prenant ce ton,_ ce_ ton auquel Damon ne pouvait pas résister.

-**Maman va encore m'engueul…me gronder demain** se rattrapa Damon en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-**Mais c'est pas grave** lui rétorqua le petit en s'approchant du grand lit.** Enfin, je veux dire qu'elle te dira rien pasque je lui dirai que c'est moi qu'a voulu ! Aller papa !**

-**Tu sais bien Noah que je n'arriverai jamais à te dire non** soupira Damon. **Aller, grimpe champion**.

Le visage du petit garçon s'illumina instantanément et il bondit sur le lit joyeusement, atterrissant sur les jambes du vampire.

**-Chut, Noah tu vas réveiller maman** lui intima Damon en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du garçon.

**-Oups** lâcha-t-il. **Désolé** murmura-t-il.

-**Aller couche toi et fais dodo cette fois-ci !** lui ordonna Damon en tapotant le matelas entre lui et Elena, profondément endormie.

**-D'accord** répondit Noah en se glissant sous la couette que soulevait Damon. Une fois allongé, il serra contre lui son doudou et Damon vint l'encercler de ses bras, collant le dos du petit à son torse.

**-Bonne nuit papa**

**-Bonne nui Noah.**

Le silence demeura un instant puis la petite voix aigue s'éleva à nouveau :

**-Papa tu dors ?**

-**Oui Noah je dors** répondit Damon en resserrant ses bras autour du corps de son fils.

-**Nan tu dors pas tu parles. Papa je voulais te demander un truc…**

**-Ca ne peut vraiment pas attendre demain ?**

**-Hum…bah si.**

-**Alors à demain Noah,** souffla Damon en tentant d'abréger la conversation.

Le silence s'imposa encore quelques minutes mais ne dura pas très longtemps.

-**Papa, j'peux demander quequechose mais c'est pas pareil qu'avant ?** l'interrogea le petit garçon les yeux grand ouverts.

**-Noah dors !** exigea son père somnolent.

**-Tu sais, j'ai vu la guitare de tonton Tefan et papa…papa ?**

**-Hum** ? grommela Damon en ouvrant un œil.

-**Tu m'apprendras à jouer de la guitare à tonton ?**

**-Oui, oui demain**…lui indiqua-t-il en s'empaffant à nouveau dans l'oreiller.

-**Papa ?**

**-Quoi Noah ?**grogna Damon en n'ouvrant même pas les yeux cette fois-ci.

**-Pouquoi t'es fatigué ? Aujourd'hui t'as rien fait !**

**-J'ai monté ton bateau en lego et j'ai cuisiné pour ta mère…**se justifia le jeune homme en lâchant son fils pour se tourner**. Dors !**

**-Oui mais c'est pas fatiguant !**

**-Maman m'a beaucoup fatigué tout à l'heure** l'informa Damon en souriant malgré lui à ce souvenir.

**-Elle a fait quoi maman ?** se demanda l'enfant en se tournant vers son père pour rencontrer son dos.

**-Des trucs avec papa…**répondit-il évasif.

**-Elle t'a fait du mal ? Maman elle fait jamais mal à personne !**

-**Non elle m'a donné du plaisir maman. Maman fait toujours plaisir aux gens maintenant dors Noah.**

**-Quoi comme plaisir ?** Insista l'enfant en secouant le bras de Damon. **Papa ?**

**-Truc de grand Noah, je t'en prie dors !**

**-Mais papa!** pigna l'enfant en s'allongeant vivement sur le dos, croisant les bras et secouant ses jambes.

**-Si tu ne dors pas je dirai à maman que c'est toi qui a fait tombé ta tartine de confiture sur mon magnifique tapis persan ce matin.**

**-Mais d'abord c'est pas ma faute !** **La tartine elle tombe toujours du mauvais côté.**

-**Je t'adore mon bébé mais si tu dis encore un mot je t'enferme dans ta chambre avec tous les méchants monstres !**

**-Mais y'a pas de monstres dans ma chambre** rétorqua le garçonnet.

-**Oh si, avec des grandes dents et des yeux rouges** lui confirma Damon.

-**Bah c'est pas des monstres ça, toi aussi t'as de grandes dents et des yeux rouges.**

**-Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas…**

**-Je sais** ronchonna le petit. **Je dois pas le dire aux gens ça mais je le dirai pas. Et pis y'a pas de monstres dans ma chambre pasqu'ils ont tous trop peur de mon papa** dit fièrement le petit garçon en se serrant contre Damon.** Je t'aime papa.**

**-Je t'aime aussi mon lapin** lui déclara Damon en se tournant vers lui pour embrasser son front.

-**Papa, tu peux chanter la chanson j'arrive pas à dormir…**

**-D'accord mais tout bas pour ne pas réveiller maman sinon elle va péter un câble.**

**-Arrête, maman elle est gentille elle pétera pas des câbles.**

**- Endors-toi mon lapin : Ninna nanna a sette e venti,**  
><strong>il bambino s'addormenti.<strong>  
><strong>s'addormenta e fa un bel sonno<strong>  
><strong>e si sveglia domani a giorno.<strong>  
><strong>Nanna ieri, nanna ieri<strong>  
><strong>e le sporte non son panieri<strong>  
><strong>e i panieri non son le sporte<strong>  
><strong>e la vita non è la morte<strong>  
><strong>e la morte non è la vita.<strong>  
><strong>La canzone l'è già finita.<strong>

Noah s'endormit contre son père qui sombra à son tour dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Papa ! Maman ! Papa ! Maman ! Papa &amp; Maman !<strong> Chantonnait le petit garçon blond en sautant sur le lit, ses anciennes bouclettes ayant disparu pour laisser place à des fins cheveux blond dansant sur son crâne.

Elena fut la première à se réveiller et sourit à la vue de son petit garçon bondissant joyeusement sur le lit. Elle l'agrippa au moment où il ne s'y attendait pas et elle le blottit contre elle en le chatouillant, lui embrassant la joue gauche puis la joue droite et enfin le bout de son nez.

**-Bonjour Maman !** Claironna joyeusement le garçonnet en faisant un gros bisou sur la joue de la jeune femme.

-**Bonjour mon cœur** rit-elle en ébouriffant sa tignasse blonde**. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Papa m'a laissé dormir ici** répondit le petit garçon avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche**. Oups, il a dit que t'allais le gronder si tu le savais.**

**-Je ne vais pas gronder papa mon chéri. Mais il ne faut pas que dormir ici devienne une habitude, papa et moi des fois on aime bien être seuls.**

**-Bah oui je sais, pour faire des bébés** lâcha Noah avec évidence en haussant les épaules.

**-Pour faire des bébés ?** répéta Elena amusée, en toisant son petit homme qui était assis sur son ventre.

**-Un jour, je jouais avec tu sais la super voiture rouge que papa a acheté et tonton Tefan y me surveillait et à un moment j'ai réussi à faire que la voiture elle aille très très vite et elle a réussi à monter la première marche de l'escalier. Alors j'ai voulu aller le dire à papa mais tonton il a dit que je pouvais pas aller pasque vous étiez tout les deux dans votre chambre. Alors j'ai demandé pourquoi et y m'a dit que vous étiez occupés alors j'ai demandé comment y savait et il a dit qu'il entendait alors j'ai demandé ce que vous faisiez et il a dit que vous essayiez de faire des bébés !**

-**Tu diras ça ton à ton père, il ira l'étriper** rit Elena de bon cœur.

**-Pouquoi ?** demanda Noah en fronçant les sourcils.** Il a menti tonton Tefan ?**

**-Hum…et bien techniquement non tonton n'a pas menti mais…**

-**Ah bah c'est cool qu'il ait pas menti** l'interrompit l'enfant enthousiaste, **pasque je voulais vous demander un truc à papa et à toi !**

**-Ah bon, et quoi donc ?** Le questionna-t-elle curieuse en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-**Est-ce que toi et papa vous pourriez me faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur.**

**-Un petit frère ?** Réagit soudain Damon en se redressant d'un coup sur le lit.

**-Papa** s'écria Noah en lui sautant au cou.** Tu te réveilles bien avec maman on parlait que vous alliez faire des bébés** ! lui dit-il en lui embrassant la joue.

Damon jeta un regard ennuyé à Elena et il prit son fils dans ses bras :

**-Mon chéri** commença-t-il en asseyant Noah sur ses genoux.** Maman et moi on ne peut pas avoir d'autres bébés.**

**-Pouquoi ?** demanda le garçonnet en ouvrant de grands yeux. **C'est à cause de maman ?** Tenta-t-il en se tournant vers Elena.

-**Non , en réalité c'est à cause de papa** lui dit-il.

-**Je comprends pas. Tonton Tefan il a dit que vous faisiez des bébés** rappela-t-il les sourcils froncés.

-**Tonton est un crétin des fois** railla Damon et il se fit réprimander par Elena. **Ce que tonton a voulu dire c'est que maman et moi on faisait ce qu'il fallait pour avoir des bébés mais que ça ne marcherait pas…**

**-Pouquoi ?** Voulut absolument savoir l'enfant, son regard passant d'Elena à Damon.

**-Et bien…Tu ne veux pas m'aider ?** pria-t-il Elena.

-**Nope, débrouille toi avec ton fils** se désista Elena en souriant.

-**Mon fils quand ça t'arrange** grogna Damon. **Alors écoute bonhomme je t'explique. Pour faire des bébés, il faut que le papa et la maman ils s'aiment beaucoup. Et quand ils s'aiment énormément, comme moi et ta maman, ils se le montrent par des gestes…**

**-Comme quand tu fais des bisous sur la bouche ?** comprit Noah en souriant.

**-Exact** sourit Damon. **Et quand ils se le montrent quand ils sont seuls dans la chambre et bien ils peuvent essayer de faire un bébé. Hum…comment expliquer ça…**

**-Noah, tu te souviens du potager Tata Caroline ?** Intervint Elena se rappelant de la période où Caroline avait décidé de se lancer dans le travail de la terre avant d'abandonner quelques jours plus tard et il hocha la tête.

**-Tata elle t'avait expliqué comment elle faisait pousser les légumes.**

-** Oui, on y'avait été y'avait déjà les graines dans le sol et elle a mis de l'engrais pour que ça pousse !**

**-C'est ça mon amour** le félicita-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux.

-**Et bien voilà, tu vois maman elle a les graines pour faire les bébés dans son ventre et papa il a l'engrais. Sauf que…l'engrais à papa il ne marche pas très bien.**

-**Ah bon ? Pouquoi ?**

**-Et bien, parce que c'est comme ça. L'engrais de papa ne peut pas faire pousser les bébés.**

**-Mais moi alors ?** Se questionna Noah.

-**On te l'a déjà dit** **mon bonhomme, tu te souviens ?** lui demanda Elena avec douceur.

-**Ah oui** se rappela Noah, se souvenant du jour où ses parents lui avait raconté comment ils l'avaient recueilli.** Mais alors, comme je suis pas le bébé du ventre à maman ça veut dire que vous m'aimez moins comme je suis pas votre fils** se persuada le petit garçon en baissant la tête.

-**Noah regarde moi** exigea durement Damon en prenant son visage en coupe, yeux dans les yeux. **Tu es** _mon _**fils !**

**-Mais c'est pas ton engrais qui…**

**-Je me fiche de savoir que mon engrais ne marche pas, tu es MON fils, Noah ! Tu m'entends, tu es notre bébé à moi et à maman. On t'aime plus que tout au monde.**

**-Même si j'ai pas été dans le ventre de maman ?** demanda-t-il tristement.

**-Même si tu n'as pas été dans mon ventre mon cœur je t'aime ! Je t'aime autant que j'aimerai un bébé sorti de mon ventre** le rassura-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. **Et papa aussi, tu es notre bébé malgré tout. Tu sais que papa a voulu donné sa vie pour te sauver mon cœur, tu le sais ?**

**-Oui** acquiesça Noah en frottant son nez dans les cheveux d'Elena. **J'étais juste inquiet pasque moi je vous aime et en même temps je voulais un petit frère mais en même temps s'il venait du ventre je pensais que vous l'aimeriez plus…**

-**La seule personne que j'aime autant que toi mon lapin c'est ta mère et à vous deux vous prenez toute la place dans mon cœur** murmura Damon dans l'oreille de son fils.

**-Même si je vous ressemble pas ? Pasque papa il a les yeux bleus et les cheveux noirs et maman elle a les yeux marron et les cheveux marron et moi j'ai les cheveux jaunes et les yeux verts-marron…**

**-On dit blond mon chéri pour les cheveux.**

**-Ah désolé.**

**-Et on se fiche de l'apparence Noah, on t'aime et tu es notre fils c'est tout ce qui compte !**

**-Je vous aime aussi papa et maman** déclara le petit alors que ses parents le prenaient dans leurs bras. Ils se serrèrent pendant un instant avant que Noah ne s'écarte d'eux pour courir dans sa chambre en criant : **Je reviens !**

Elena et Damon en profitèrent pour s'embrasser tendrement :

**-Il est vraiment extraordinaire notre petit bonhomme…**soupira Elena dans le cou de Damon.

**-C'est un sacré phénomène, tu sais que cette nuit j'ai encore eu du mal à le faire taire ?** Rit Damon.

**-Toujours aussi bavard ! Tu lui as chanté la berceuse ?**

**-Et oui ça marche à tous les coups.**

Noah déboula dans la chambre en courant et bondit sur le lit affichant une bouche entourée de rouge, des yeux souligné de traits noirs verticaux et de…dents pointues sur les canines.

**-Ze suis comme Papa, graaa !** cria-t-il en en montrant les crocs à ses parents qui riaient sur le lit.

-**Tu as été fouillé dans ma boite de maquillage Noah ?** devina Elena en cessant un peu de rire.

**-Mais c'était pour faire le Vampire !** Se justifia-t-il en faisant la moue. **Pour être comme papa.**

**-Oh mon dieu on dirait ta mère quand elle se maquille après une gueule de bois** s'esclaffa Damon en observant son fils.

**-Damon** ! Rugit Elena en tapant son bras. **On dirait plutôt un clown !**

**-Non non et non ze suis un vampire !**insista-t-il en ayant du mal à articuler avec ses fausses dents.

**-Tu es beau tiens !** Pouffa Elena.

**-Bah bien sur que je suis beau pfff !** se vanta Noah en souriant d'un petit sourire en coin. **Je suis irrésistible !**

**-Oh non, Damon tu lui as refilé ton caractère** rigola Elena.** Vantard et sûr de lui.**

**-Pas de ma faute si je suis beau !** répondirent-ils en même temps avant d'exploser de rire.

-**Venez là mes deux petits vampires que j'aime. Je vais vous garder pour l'éternité !**

**-Maman moi ze t'aime pour l'éternité. Même si je sais pas vraiment ce que c'est l'éternité ça a l'air bien **ajouta Noah tout bas.

-**Et moi aussi je vous aime pour l'éternité** termina Damon en serrant contre lui les deux êtres qui comptaient réellement à ses yeux.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et que la fin vous convient! Je ferais juste remarquer que j'ai décider de ne pas parler beaucoup plus de Stefan mais en se fiant aux paroles de Noah, on devine que Stefan est revenu et est redevenu lui même.;)<em>**

**_Je vais ajouter un lien supplémentaire à mon profil si vous souhaiter voir à quoi ressemble le petit Noah 4ans plus tard ;) _**


End file.
